Petit guide pratique de la fréquentation d'un ange
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: Oui, Dean aurait bien besoin d'un guide pour l'aider à répondre à tout ses questionnements que lui cause sa relation avec Castiel... Destiel humoristique... Venez vous amuser! Plus on est de fous et plus on s'amuse!
1. Comment résister à un ange

.

**Bon ok…Voilà le problème…Je suis en intense procès décisionnel à savoir si oui ou non je continu à écrire la suite de ''pour la grâce d'un ange'' alors pour me changer les idées, j'ai décidé de publier cette petite fic qui n'a autre but que de m'amuser.**

**Il n'y a pas de but particulier à cette fic, c'est simplement une petite tranche d'humour qui raconte les problèmes d'une relation entre Dean et Cass…**

**Pas d'angoisse, de tristesse et de malheur…Presque pas une de mes fics quoi! :) **

**Chaque chapitre est un '' comment bla bla bla'' et va de plus en plus loin dans leur relation…**

**Le rating!**** Il est en majorité T sauf pour le 4e chapitre qui est un M majuscule…**

**.**

**.****rating:**** je suis fatiguée et me répète…M pour être prudente mais pour le moment il n'y a que le 4e chapitre qui est mature ( en voyant le titre vous pigerez)**

**Avertissements**** Contient du slash ( ma marque de commerce, presque stonewhiteslash…) de la tite guimauve, du DESTIEL :D et un amoncellement de stupidité…**

**Disclaimers**** HÉlasssss, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'émission, ni rien : ( **

**Se situe à la saison 8 ( post episode 7)**

**L'auteur tient à souligner qu'aucun ange n'a été brutalisé lors de l'écriture de cette fic.**

..

Comment résister à un ange

.

Dean était épuisé…

Épuisé de lutter contre ses propres émotions, ses propres désirs et ses propres rêves…

Il en avait assez de se morfonde durant des heures parce qu'il avait fait un rêve incluant Castiel….Un rêves érotique, bien sûr.

La première fois que ça lui était arrivé, il n'avait pas compris et cela l'avait troublé…

Il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

La deuxième fois, il avait ignoré le phénomène et la troisième fois il avait véritablement commencé à se demander s'il était gai sans le savoir…

Pourquoi cet espèce de freluquet d'emplumé en imperméable lui faisait-il autant d'effet tout à coup?

Bon…

Il y avait les cheveux en bataille qui donnait toujours l'impression que l'ange revenait à peine d'une intense séance de sexe…

Les petits penchements de tête innocents lorsque Cass ne comprenait pas une allusion…

Les yeux perçants qui donnaient la sensation (pas désagréable du tout) d'être examiné aux rayons x…

L'odeur….Si particulière…Si Cass

Les yeux…Avait-il nommé les yeux? Bleus intenses comme la mer décharnée et…

Merde…

Était-il en train de réciter de la poésie?

Lui

Dean Winchester!

Jamais une femme n'avait eu droit à des sonnets de poésie de sa part…Lui! Le dragueur de ces dames!

Pourquoi cet idiot à plumes?

.

.

Voilà l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

Il ne savait plus que penser et cela l'obsédait.

Sam voyait bien que quelque chose le chicotait mais Dean n'arrivait pas à se confier à son petit frère.

Que pourrait-il lui dire de toute façon?

Qu'il commençait à fantasmer sur Castiel?

Qu'il le voyait dans tout ses rêves et qu'il pensait sans cesse à lui?

Et pire…Lorsque Castiel se trouvait avec eux (ce qui était presque constamment à présent) il se sentait aussi imbécile qu'une petite adolescente en amour à ses côtés?

.

.

Encore une fois il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la voix de Sam le fit sursauter

- Dean! Fais gaffe!

Il reprit ses sens juste à temps pour se déplacer et empêcher un Rougarou de ne faire qu'une bouché de lui.

Il se concentra sur la chasse en cours et lui et Sam abattirent les monstres présents.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, les vêtements poissés de sang et autres matières et Sam le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais mec?

- J'étais dans la lune…Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat! Répondit l'aîné d'un ton sec

- Dans la lune? Tu te permets le luxe de réfléchir à autre chose pendant qu'une créature légendaire et sanguinaire nous attaque? Je ne savais pas que notre travail était devenu si routinier!

- Laisses tomber Sammy! Répondit Dean en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Sam le suivi, toujours aussi hébété et Dean savait pertinemment que le benjamin n'allait pas laisser tomber le sujet de si tôt

- Dean, je m'inquiète…

Dean soupira en se mettant au volant.

'' _Je m'inquiète_'' était une phrase aussi désagréable à entendre que ''_ Je te l'avait dit_'' ou '' _nous devons parler_''.

Dean croyait qu'il serait judicieux d'interdire légalement l'emploi de ces phrases…

Et de condamner sévèrement quiconque enfreignait cette loi.

- Tu sembles toujours ailleurs ces temps-ci…Et je sais que tu dors mal aussi…Commença Sam et Dean tenta de réprimer l'agacement qu'il ressentait

- Tout va bien Sammy…

- Quand tu dis cela c'est que tout va mal, au contraire…

- Je suis seulement fatigué

Sam soupira de dépit et ne répondit pas. Dean savait qu'il ne le croyait pas mais au moins avait-il abandonné….Pour l'instant.

.

.

Le rêve de cette nuit-là fut des plus affreux…

Affreux dans le sens qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'un rêve érotique impliquant l'ange…

C'était pire!

Bien pire!

À la limite du cauchemar…

Maintenant il n'y avait plus seulement que du sexe intense et sans but dans ces rêves…

Maintenant il se retrouvait à câliner l'ange….à l'embrasser…Le cajoler….

Et à son réveille, il ressentait une imbécile et désagréable sensation de manque en constatant que Castiel n'était plus dans ses bras…

Quelqu'un lui avait décidément jeté un sort…Un puissant sort!

.

.

Il n'avait pas vu Castiel depuis trois jours et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Castiel était presque tout le temps avec eux depuis son retour du purgatoire. Il était devenu la cible numéro 1 de Crowley et de tous les démons. Les anges étaient devenus tellement rares que les frères Winchester avaient décidés, sans même se concerter, qu'ils feraient tout en leur possible pour protéger Castiel.

C'était cela ! C'était cela qui le troublait tant!

Il était en mode '' protecteur', en ce moment, pas surprenant qu'il se sente si attiré par Castiel!

'' Conneries!'' Se moqua sa conscience mais il l'ignora.

Lorsque Castiel apparu devant eux dans la chambre du motel, Dean se senti immédiatement en mode alerte en remarquant que celui-ci avait des marques sanglantes sur le visage

- Cass! Tu es blessé? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement en accourant vers lui sous le regard surpris de Sam

- Une embuscade de démons…J'ai réussi à me sauver… Répondit Castiel de son même air impassible

Dean, pour sa part, senti la panique l'envahir

- Une embuscade? Où? Comment? Tu es certain que ça va?

Cette fois, Sam ne fut pas le seul à regarder Dean avec questionnement.

- Cass en a vu d'autre Dean! Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils et Dean se força à prendre un air indifférent

- Mais oui!

- Si tu le dis….

Après quelques minutes la grâce de Castiel le guérit de ses blessures et l'ange vint s'asseoir près de Dean sur le sofa tandis que Sam demeurait à la table à manger, son ordinateur devant lui.

La proximité de Castiel ne fit rien pour aider Dean. Le satané ange n'avait jamais comprit le principe '' d'espace personnel'' et le chasseur pouvait clairement ressentir le genou de Castiel appuyant contre sa jambe et ce seul toucher le rendit complètement fou.

Merde merde merde et remerde!

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation idiote et ridicule dans son estomac?

ET cette envie complètement grotesque de se rapprocher de l'ange?

Et ÇA! Cette imbécile de sensation qui ressemblait à des minables papillons dans son ventre!

NON!

Fantasmer sexuellement sur Castiel était une chose…..

Mais JAMAIS…JAMAIS il n'allait se permettre d'être en amour avec celui-ci!

Dean Winchester n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais amoureux!

Les papillons pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre!

Il n'était pas amoureux d'un foutu ange en imperméable qui avait autant d'humour qu'une passoire!

.

.

- Tu vas bien Dean? Lui demanda calmement Castiel et celui-ci dût se retenir de jubiler comme une préadolescente en entendant la voix grave et sexy de l'ange.

Sexy?

Avait-il dit sexy?

Non…

Définitivement pas!

- Je vais bien Cass et arrêtez de me pose cette foutue question! Éclata-t-il à bout de nerf

- Tu ne sembles pas bien… Continua le (foutu) ange innocemment

- Moi aussi il m'inquiète… Commença Sam et ça en fut trop.

Dean se leva et mit rapidement son manteau en annonçant qu'il sortait.

- Je peux venir? Demanda Castiel en se levant

- Q…Quoi? Paniqua-t-il

- Je peux t'accompagner? Répéta l'ange et Sam se leva à son tour

- Moi aussi…Il y a ce bar au coin de la rue…C'est là que tu allais non?

- Oui…Mais je comptais y aller seul! Dit sèchement le chasseur ce qui ne fit que pousser un soupire d'exaspération à Sam

- Le bar ne t'appartient pas! Moi et Cass pouvons aussi y aller! On te laissera draguer sans te déranger! Mieux même, on va complètement t'ignorer…

- Je ne veux pas déranger… Commença l'ange mais Sam le fit taire

- Tu viens avec moi Cass, pas question qu'on s'ennuis seuls ici pendant que Monsieur fait la fête! On ne sait jamais, tu vas peut-être rencontrer l'âme sœur ce soir!

À ces mots, Dean senti une soudaine (et complètement ridicule) vague de jalousie l'envahir…

C'était quoi cette idée de Sam d'envoyer l'ange se faire draguer!

Personne ne devait approcher l'ange dans ce bar…Parce que…Parce que ce pouvait être des démons…Voilà…

Lorsqu'il annonça cela à Sam celui-ci éclata de rire

- Dean! Franchement! Cass peut très bien se défendre! Tu ne veux pas qu'il s'amuse? Et ce n'est pas toi qui lui reproches sans cesse d'être puceau?

- Peut-être que c'est mieux pour les anges de rester…Purs… Dit maladroitement Dean ce qui fit rire Sam encore plus

- Ouais…Comme Gabriel et Balthazar?

- Justement! Ils sont morts! Dit Dean heureux d'avoir trouvé cette excuse

Castiel les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant manifestement pas la raison de leur dispute

- Je reste ici? Demanda-t-il timidement

- OUI

- NON

Les deux frères se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et Sam fini par attraper Castiel par la manche de son manteau et le tira vers la sortie

- Moi et Cass sortons et Cass fera ce qu'il veut là-bas! Ça suffit Dean! Ça suffit de le traiter comme une petite chose innocente qui t'appartient!

- Quoi! S'écria l'aîné avec rage

- J'en ai assez que tu traites Cass comme un chien et je ne l'accepterai plus! Il a assez fait de sacrifices pour nous!

- Mais je le sais!

- Alors traites le en ami!

- Je veux le protéger idiot!

- Moi aussi et je veux qu'il ait du plaisir!

- OK! Allons-y ensemble! S'écria Dean exaspéré et en même temps idiotement heureux de savoir qu'il allait passer une soirée complète avec Castiel.

Il tenta avec force de ne pas laisser paraître le sourire idiot, imbécile et COMPLÈTEMENT inapproprié qui menaçait d'envahir ses lèvres.

.

.

Après quelques bières, sa '' maladie'' devenait de pire en pire…

Castiel semblait s'amuser…Autant qu'il était possible de remarquer que l'ange stoïque pouvait s'amuser…

Sam lui payait des consommations, l'avait amené jouer au billard et l'avait même fait sourire à quelques reprises…

Sourire…Un si beau sourire….

Dean reprit immédiatement une autre gorgée de bière à cette penser.

Les choses dégénérèrent lorsque Sam revint seul de la salle de bain

- Où est Cass? Demanda immédiatement Dean. Sam fronça les sourcils, surpris

- Une fille a commencé à lui faire la conversation et j'ai décidé de m'éclipser un peu…

- Quoi? Où?

Sam lui pointa la fille en question qui parlait avec l'ange à quelques tables d'eux.

Elle semblait sympathique et intelligente et parlait avec entrain et intérêt à Castiel qui l'écoutait avec attention

- Je la trouve louche! Décida immédiatement Dean

-Qu… Quoi? Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Sam

- Pourquoi elle s'intéresse à Cass soudainement?

- C'est un bar Dean! Tout le monde s'intéresse soudainement à quelqu'un!

- Pourquoi Cass?

Sam soupira de dépit

- Relax Dean! Cass est peut-être un ange pour nous mais pour les gens d'ici il apparaît comme un gars normal qui est dans un bar un vendredi soir! Cette fille l'a observé toute la soirée, elle le trouve de son goût et a décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui parler…Je ne vois pas où est le problème!

- C'est Cass!

- Pour toi, pas pour elle!

Dean commanda une autre consommation et resta muet, broyant du noir en observant Castiel de loin.

En le regardant rire et sourire avec cette fille il ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant

Une douleur lancinante au niveau de la poitrine…Et malheureusement pas une douleur retro sternale annonçant un infarctus…

Pire

Il était jaloux…

Après les rêves érotiques, les émotions étranges, l'inquiétude constante…

Voilà la jalousie…

Il ne pu en supporter d'avantage…

Cette fille semblait le rendre heureux…Elle avait droit aux sourires…Aux rires…

Mais pourquoi Dean aurait-il eu cela aussi?

Quand avait-il prit la peine de s'intéresser au bonheur de Cass?

Quand avait-il prit la peine de tenter de le faire sourire?

Et pourquoi cela le mettait-il dans cet état?

.

.

Il annonça à Sam qu'il partait et sorti à l'extérieur où l'air frais lui redonna un semblant de bon sens. Il vint pour prendre le chemin du motel lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit et Castiel et Sam en sortirent en remettant leurs manteaux

- Vous me suivez ou quoi? Ronchonna-t-il

- Oui, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette! Dit simplement Sam tandis que Castiel les suivait silencieusement en regardant partout autour de lui avec intérêt comme il le faisait toujours et comme cela avait toujours plu à Dean…

Ils passèrent devant un bar karaoké et Castiel arrêta devant la bâtisse, écoutant la musique qui en sortait, la tête (adorablement) penchée sur le côté

Non, il n'avait pas dit '' adorablement''

- Cass? Demanda-t-il

- J'aime cette musique…. Dit l'ange

- C'est du Karaoké… Tenta d'expliquer Dean et eut seulement droit à la version à gauche du penchement de tête

L'envie de faire sourire l'ange à son tour le prit de plus belle

- Entrons…Tu vas aimer ça! Lui offrit-il et l'ange ne se fit pas prier et le suivit docilement. Sam regarda son frère étonné, et fini par entrer à son tour.

Castiel s'avéra adoré le Karaoké…

Dean ne pouvait quitter le visage souriant de l'ange des yeux.

Castiel regardait chaque participant chanter avec un intérêt presque surréel.

- Tu aimes la musique Cass? Lui demanda Sam étonné

- Mais bien sûr! Tous les anges aiment la musique

- Même celles des humains?

Castiel eut un petit sourire

- Je ne devrais pas vous dire cela mais…La plupart des mélodies ont été soufflées à l'auteur par un ange…

Dean en recracha presque la gorgée de bière qu'il avait en bouche

- Quoi?

- Les anges sont très musicaux, nous connaissons toutes les mélodies…

- Toi aussi? Demanda Dean et Castiel lui jeta un bref regard outré

- Mais bien sûr!

- Même Led zepplins? Oh! '' Stairway to heaven'' a été soufflé par un ange hein!

- Peut-être… Dit seulement Castiel d'un air énigmatique

- Et Back in black? Continua Dean aussi excité qu'un enfant

- Je ne répondrai plus à aucune question sur le sujet…Je n'étais pas supposé vous révéler ce secret…

Dean savait que lorsque Castiel adoptait ce ton (le ton je suis un puissant soldat de Dieu et bla bla bla), il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis et il abandonna.

.

.

Sam avait discrètement été inscrire Castiel au karaoké et lorsque son nom fut annoncé, il en resta abasourdi

- Allez Cass! L'encouragèrent les frères

- Mais…Mais je ne veux pas y aller! Répondit l'ange avec une légère panique dans les yeux

- Cass! Tu t'es battu contre toutes les créatures démoniaques de ce monde, tu as été me chercher en enfer et tu as même goûté au purgatoire…Chanter devant une trentaine de personnes ne peut tout de même pas te faire peur! Ricana Dean

- Oui! Répondit sérieusement l'ange.

Ils réussirent à le pousser sur la scène et lorsque l'annonceur lui demanda ce qu'il voulait chanter, Castiel haussa les épaules et lui dit de choisir n'importe quoi.

Dean se prit une autre gorgée de bière pour cacher son sourire

Ça allait être drôle!

Cet ange stoïque en veston cravate, imperméable compris…Ce soldat de Dieu qui allait chanter du pop…

Cass ne pouvait pas exceller en tout non?

Et bien oui…

Dès les premiers accord de la chanson '' first time ever i saw your face'' Dean su qu'il était fichu…

Cette chanson lui avait toujours plu…

Et lorsque Castiel se mit à chanter il fut complètement mit K.O

Fini…Terminé…Abattu

La voix de l'ange était magnifique et il AURAIT dû s'en douter!

La trentaine de personnes présente dans le bar ce soir-là se turent…

Le chant d'un ange n'était pas quelque chose qu'un être humain avait fréquemment la chance d'entendre…

Malheureusement

La voix grave et angélique de Castiel hypnotisa tous et chacun…

Pour Dean, le choc fut encore plus grand…

Toutes ses barrières s'écroulèrent

Les murs tombèrent, ses défenses réduites en poussières et ce fut la fin…

Il regarda l'ange en imperméable qui chantait devant lui et sourit comme un imbécile…

Il aimait cet ange

Il en était fou d'amour…

Voilà…

.

.

**Soyez au rendez-vous demain pour un prochain épisode du '' petit guide pratique de la fréquentation d'un ange..''**

**À venir '' comment séduire un ange…**


	2. Comment séduire un ange

Comment séduire un ange

.

**Wow, merci pour les super belles review! **

**Marianclea****: contente que tu ais apprécié un Cass chantant! Merci **

**Gab lamom:**** super sympa ce que tu m'as écrit! Et je n'en pense pas moins de toi avec ta super fic que j'adore!**

**Et merci ****Bunnybeach**** ( couette nom) J'espere que vous aimere la suite!**

**.**

**.Bon, Dean part à la chasse dans ce chapitre…Du moins, il essai!**

.

.

Ce petit problème d'acceptation passé, Dean réalisa qu'il avait encore des choses à régler.

Ok, il avait accepté le fait qu'il était amoureux de Castiel et cela…Même si celui-ci était dans un corps…Masculin.

Il était un chasseur et donc courageux et n'allait pas se cacher la face pour quelque chose d'aussi superficiel que l'identité sexuelle de la personne dont il était amoureux…

Bon…La personne, l'ange plutôt…

Peu importe!

Bon Ok! Il était amoureux de Cass-qui-était-un-ange-du-seigneur-dans-le-corps-d'un-homme…

Et maintenant?

Et maintenant il faisait quoi?

Voulait-il quelque chose de Cass?

Que pouvait-il avoir de Cass?

Une relation à long terme?

Il eut envi de rire comme un dément!

Lui? Une relation à long terme! Il avait tenté le coup durant un an avec Lisa et ça avait été un fiasco! Pour sa défense, il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle. Il avait plutôt été amoureux de la vie qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle et Ben…Il avait aimé Lisa…En quelque sorte mais pas de façon romantique.

.

.

Il n'avait jamais été dans une relation de couple et s'était juré que ce n'était pas pour lui.

Mais maintenant?

Maintenant qu'il avait passé outre ses barrières psychologiques et avait enfin accepté (avec peur) le fait d'être amoureux de Cass qu'allait-il faire?

En rester ainsi?

Mais oui, pourquoi pas? Il pouvait bien passer le restant de ses jours à avoir ce sourire niais chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'ange….À le regarder avec un air dégénéré tout en le déshabillant des yeux ( hé oui, une autre de ses réalisation: il déshabillait l'ange des yeux!) À bégayer comme un attardé chaque fois que Castiel lui parlait et invitant, par le fait même, Sam à le détailler comme s'il était un phénomène de cirque!

Sam…

Sam commençait réellement à s'inquiéter et bien qu'il ait cessé de demander sans cesse à Dean s'il allait bien celui-ci savait que son frère s'en faisait de plus en plus à son sujet. Il l'avait même surpris à chuchoter un exorcise à son égard et était certain que le pauvre imbécile avait mit de l'eau bénite dans son Whisky!

Comme s'Il avait besoin qu'on lui rappel à quel point il agissait comme un con ces temps-ci!

.

.

Tout compte fait, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi…

C'était de pire en pire!

Il avait sans cesse envie d'être prêt de l'ange…Prêt…Très prêt…

Son odeur le rendait fou et ses rêves porno-érotique-gais le rendaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise…

C'était une chose de se réveiller avec une érection fulgurante….Il pouvait survivre à ça!

Mais pas à la petite voix plaignarde et stupide qui scandait le nom de l'ange dans sa tête dès son réveil…

C'était inacceptable!

La seule chose à faire était de prendre les choses comme un homme et de parler à Cass…

Demain…

Pas aujourd'hui…

Surtout pas aujourd'hui!

.

.

Il se réveilla ce matin-là en plein milieu d'un rêve (encore une fois avec Cass). Le rêve étant loin d'être innocent, il dû supporter (encore une fois) le malaise d'une puissante et inconfortable érection. Pourquoi ces foutus rêves le laissait-il toujours autant sur sa faim? Ne pouvait-il jamais y avoir de conclusion merde!

Pour augmenter son malaise, Castiel se tenait silencieusement devant lui, un sac de papier à la main d'où il sorti un café fumant.

- Bon matin Dean…J'ai été cherché le petit-déjeuner pour toi et Sam…

Sam se leva immédiatement du lit

- Trop gentil Cass, merci! Dit-il en prenant le café des mains de l'ange. Celui-ci sourit innocemment, heureux d'avoir pu rendre service. Il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit un deuxième qu'il tendit à Dean qui était resté immobile dans le lit, les couvertures sécuritairement enroulées autour de sa taille et cachant la nature de ses rêves.

Il prit le café en bafouillant un merci à Cass sans le regarder dans les yeux. Sam annonça qu'il allait dans la douche et Dean se senti des plus mal à l'aise de rester seul avec l'ange.

- Que ferons-nous aujourd'hui? Demanda joyeusement Castiel. Il semblait avoir développer un réel engouement pour le mode de vie des chasseurs et ne semblait pas du tout regretter ses escapades en solitaires en tant qu'ange.

- Je…Je sais pas trop…Il va falloir nous dégoter une nouvelle chasse j'imagine… Bégaya imbécilement Dean en prenant une gorgé de son café et en se brûlant la langue par le fait même. Il gémit de douleur en éloignant le café de ses lèvres et s'en échappa sur la poitrine ce qui lui fit pousser un autre cri de surprise.

- Tu t'ais fait mal… Dit doucement Castiel en se rapprochant de lui. Dean connaissait ses intentions et senti la panique l'envahir… Il n'y arriverait pas! Si Castiel le touchait pour le guérir…Si ses mains touchaient la peau nue de son torse il ne répondrait plus de lui!

Il s'éloigna de l'ange dans le lit, frappant même le mur derrière lui et Castiel éloigna sa main, les yeux emplis de peine…Ce qui fut encore plus insupportable pour le chasseur…

- Tu…Tu ne supporte même plus que je te touche pour te guérir Dean…Me détestes-tu à ce point?

- Quoi? NON! Dit-il plus fortement qu'il l'avait prévu. Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, la tête commençant dangereusement à se pencher sur le côté. Dean ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde…L'ange avait vraiment décidé de le rendre fou ce matin…

Il reprit son souffle avant de rouvrir les yeux en scandant, encore et encore… '' Ne me regarde pas avec ton petit air curieux! Ne me regarde surtout pas avec ton petit air curieux! Par pitié!''

Il ouvrit les yeux et pesta silencieusement…Bien sûr qu'il le regardait avec cet air…CET air…Ce putain de petit air mignon à croquer! Et…NON! NON! Par pitié NON! Pas ça…Il fallait vraiment que l'ange se passe la langue sur les lèvres? Maintenant? Vraiment?

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil Dean…Dit calmement Castiel complètement inconscient du chaos qu'il venait de créer à son protégé.

- Je…Je dors très mal ces temps-ci… Répondit le chasseur, se félicitant mentalement de ne pas avoir bégayer plus d'une fois sur une minable petite phrase de 7 mots!

Castiel se rapprocha du lit et vint s'asseoir prêt du chasseur qui se recula instinctivement vers le mur…

- Est-ce que ma présence te dérange Dean? Demanda calmement l'ange en le regardant fixement de son regard bleuté

- Non…Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que je sais que toi et Sam avez l'habitude de voyager seuls…Sam m'a clairement dit que ma présence ne lui dérangeait pas mais toi…

- Je t'ai dit la même chose ! Se défendit le chasseur

- Oui mais tu agis différemment avec moi…Pourtant nous étions plus proche au purgatoire…J'avais alors l'impression que tu éprouvait de l'amitié à mon égard…Ais-je eu tord?

C'était vraiment la première fois que Castiel lui parlait aussi sérieusement et Dean s'en voulu…Il s'en voulait d'avoir inculqué à l'ange la notion stupide qu'il ne fallait jamais parler de ses émotions…Voilà où ça les amenait!

- J…J'aime t'avoir avec nous Cass…Réellement… Bafouilla-t-il

Castiel le regarda quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire…

Un magnifique sourire…Juste pour lui! (Il se gifla intérieurement en se traitant de pauvre imbécile)

- Cass? Il devait le demander…Même s'il allait le regretter

- Oui Dean? Toujours ce ton calme et si Castielesque!

- Tu te rappel lorsque tu as dis à Sam que toi et moi…

- Oui?

- Que toi et moi partagions un lien profond…

- Oui Dean?

- Tu le pensais vraiment?

Bien fait pour lui…Il avait droit à la torture du penchement de tête sur le côté…Il se mordit les lèvres parce que l'envie d'agripper l'ange par le collet et de fondre ses lèvres sur les siennes devenaient complètement insupportable…

- Pourquoi aurais-je dit une chose pareille si je ne la pensais pas Dean? Demanda curieusement Castiel et Dean resta muet un moment.

- Je voulais simplement être certain…Je…Je suis heureux que nous ayons un lien et…Et je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sorti de l'enfer…

- Oh…C'est très sympathique de ta part Dean…

S'il n'était pas aussi incertain d'avoir toutes ses capacités intellectuelles, Dean aurait juré que Castiel avait rougit…

L'ange vint pour se relever et sans l'avoir même décidé, Dean agrippa son poignet pour le retenir prêt de lui. Castiel le regarda surpris et Dean ne sachant quoi dire, ne fit que le fixer…

L'ange était un as dans l'art de fixer quelqu'un du regard et Dean se perdit dans les yeux angélique…Il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité et en paix et soudainement, il avait envie de tout avouer à Castiel…

Jusqu'à ce que Sam sorte de la salle de bain et ne brise la magie du moment

.

.

Ils trouvèrent une chasse à quelques villes de là; une petite histoire de revenant qui se régla en quelques heures. Soit les revenants étaient de moins en moins en forme ou soit la présence d'un ange dans l'équipe rendait les choses des plus faciles tout cela pour dire qu'ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans leur chambre de motel à rechercher un autre boulot.

- Cass…Tu devrais vraiment chasser avec nous plus souvent! Lui dit Sam en lui tendant une bière en geste d'amitié. L'ange la regarda quelques secondes avant de l'accepter.

- Merci Sam mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

- Pas besoin... Se mêla Dean - Dès que les monstres te voit ils ont la chienne et partent en courant…

Castiel le regarda curieusement et Dean devina sa prochaine phrase avant même que l'ange ne la dise.

- Je ne comprend pas cette référence Dean…Qu'est-ce que le fait de posséder un chien de sexe féminin rend-t-il…

- Une expression Cass…Le coupa Dean en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire - C'est une façon de dire qu'ils ont peur de toi…

- Oh…Pourtant je n'ai rien fait …

- T'es un puissant ange Cass…Ça suffit… Continua Dean avec, remarqua-t-il dégoûté, le même ton que prendrait une adolescente pour décrire son acteur favori.

Cass ne remarqua rien de spécial mais Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris…

Hé merde!

Sam et son putain de flair!

.

.

Les choses n'allèrent pas mieux le lendemain alors qu'ils durent se battre contre un nid de vampires.

Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'ange…Et de la manière si sexy avec laquelle il se battait…

Il enviait presque les vampires…

C'était devenu grave…Très grave…

Après tout, quelle belle façon de mourir…Tué par la main d'un ange magnifique…

Il avait besoin d'une thérapie et ça urgeait!

Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de l'ange le jour et la nuit ressentait ces imbéciles de petits papillons lui envahir l'estomac à la pensé que Castiel était là…à guetter leur sommeil….

Puis lorsqu'il s'endormait…Cass venait le rejoindre dans ses rêves et ils avaient de décadentes et fulgurantes relations sexuelles…

Puis il se réveillait plus excité que jamais, au bord de la folie pour se retrouver devant le visage innocent de l'ange responsable de sa déchéance lui demandant s'il avait passé une bonne nuit…

Il espérait qu'on mette fin à ses souffrances….

Une balle dans la tête! Qu'on lui tire une balle dans la tête au plus vite!

Le reste de ses journées se passaient à tenter de se ridiculiser le moins possible en présence de l'ange…

Tâche à laquelle il était lamentable…

Il réussissait maintenant à articuler ses phrases comme un être normal et non plus comme un attardé mental en décompensation mais avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de complimenter l'ange sur tout ce qu'il faisait…Juste pour le voir sourire…

Cass se battait si bien…Il était si utile, si aidant, si fidèle…Lui et Sam lui devait tout…

D'à quelle point ses connaissances étaient utiles, son vécu incroyable…à quelle point ses aptitude en société s'étaient améliorées (ce qui était faux)…

Dean prenant toute fois garde à ne pas dire ses autres pensées…

À quel point il était sexy, magnifique, alléchant…Sa voix si sensuelle, ses lèvres semblant si chaudes et douces…

D'à quelle point il aimerait passer ses mains sous sa chemise, le caresser, le faire gémir, le faire…

Il bloqua mentalement le cours de ses pensées…

Parce que ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi…

.

.

Sam le regardait avec surprise depuis des jours et fini par trouver un moment dans la journée pour lui parler seul à seul, devant l'impala.

- Ok Dean…Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Cass?

- Hein! Quoi? Paniqua-t-il immédiatement

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui lécher les bottes comme ça tout à coup? Avant tu passais ton temps à l'envoyer promener et maintenant c'est presque des petits mots doux…

- Peut-être que ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour m'a marqué! C'est vrai que je dois être plus sympa avec Cass…Tu avais raison

Sam le regarda avec encore plus de crainte dans les yeux, si c'était possible

- J'avais raison? Juste ça? Tu n'avoues jamais que j'ai raison Dean! Même quand c'est d'une évidence à crever les yeux, tu préférerais te faire arracher le foie à mains nues plutôt que d'avouer que j'ai eu raison sur quelque chose!

- J'ai peut-être changé!

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais vieilli? Impossible!

- Je t'emmerde Sam! Je regrette d'avoir traité Cass comme un vieux sac poubelle! Je l'ai trop souvent prit pour acquis et c'est strictement de ma faute s'il est allé faire ce pacte avec Crowley…Il a tout fait pour nous mais moi je n'ai jamais été là pour lui…

Sam le regarda avec attention, les yeux emplis de questionnement

- Alors tu le pardonnes? Tu lui pardonnes toute cette histoire de Dieu et tout?

- Passer un an dans le purgatoire avec quelqu'un fini par forcer l'introspection Sammy! Bien sûr que j'ai pardonné Cass…Et bien avant qu'on soit prit au piège là-bas…

- Bon…Content de l'entendre Dean alors…Vous êtes amis maintenant?

- Cass est notre ami à tout les deux et tu le sais bien…

- Je sais…C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi que tu le traite enfin en ami…Mais n'en fait pas trop ok? À force de le complimenter comme ça le pauvre mec ne sait plus où se tenir…Il ne comprend pas et tu commences même à lui faire peur!

- Tu exagères!

- À peine!

Sam tourna les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur et Dean eut envie de lui crier de revenir...Envie de se confier...De demander l'avis de son petit frère…

Mais que pourrait-il lui dire?

'' Sam, je suis complètement fou d'amour pour Cass, je le veux et je ne sais pas comment lui dire…

Allons donc…Il aurait droit à la célèbre mimique d'incompréhension de son frère…

.

.

Plus le temps passa et plus Dean continua à s'apitoyer sur son malheur…

Si Cass n'avait pas eu la subtilité d'un éléphant dans un jeu de quilles, Dean aurait juré que le satané ange faisait exprès pour le faire souffrir…Castiel avait encore une fois complètement oublié tout ce qui avait trait à l'espace personnelle et passait son temps à être dans sa bulle, à le frôler de son imperméable, toucher sa main…Toute ces petites chose qui ne donnaient qu'une envie à Dean; celle de pousser l'ange contre le mur, de l'y retenir de force tout en attaquant sa bouche de sa langue…

Il avait même un millier d'idées en réserve de toutes ces autres choses qu'il lui ferait par la suite

Des choses vilaines….Très vilaines….

L'idée idiote de séduire l'ange lui vint peu après…

Idée vraiment des plus naïve car l'ange était nul en subtilité…

Dean commença, par accidents, bien sûr, à toucher l'ange de plus en plus. Un frôlement d'épaule ici, main glissant sur une cuisse là, paume sur une joue pour y enlever une saleté que Dean était le seul à voir…Tout cela en prenant garde de rester hors des yeux à rayons X de Sam…

Castiel ne sembla nullement embarrassé par cette avalanche de contacts mais il ne comprit pas le message non plus…

Dean ignorait comment séduire un ange…Encore plus CET ange…Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à changer de style vestimentaire ou à se pomponner dans la salle de bain!

Cass n'y comprendrais rien sans compter que bien que Castiel comprenne de plus en plus les habitudes et les comportements humains il demeurait un ange…Un ange qui ne savait pas ce qu'était les fréquentations et un ange qui avait vécu des millénaires et ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Dean

Et Dean devrait même s'en contenter et s'en estimé chanceux!

C'était peine perdu…Même si par un miracle extrême Castiel ressentait quelque chose pour lui s'apparentant à ce que Dean ressentait pour lui il ne comprendrais toujours pas le sens de se

'' Fréquenter''

Pas plus que Dean, de toute façon…

.

.

La fin de son supplice arriva un soir, alors que Sam était parti passer la soirée au bar local et que Dean avait préféré rester au motel avec l'espoir imbécile que Cass reste avec lui, ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs.

En fait ils avaient passé un très bon moment…Un de leur meilleure moment d'ailleurs…Il y avait longtemps que Dean ne s'était pas senti aussi à l'aise avec Castiel et ça faisait du bien.

Il avait commandé une pizza et l'ange lui avait même fait le plaisir de prendre une pointe puis Dean lui avait proposé d'écouter un film

- Comme le film avec le livreur de pizza? Avait innocemment demandé l'ange ce qui avait fait pouffer Dean de rire

- Cass! Tu es mourrant! Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre film que des pornos?

- C'est quoi des pornos?

- Des films pornographiques…

- Tu veux dire des films où l'ont voit des gens s'accoupler?

Ça n'aurait pas dû le faire rougir….Non, Dean n'avait aucune raison de rougir…

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise

- On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'accouplement Cass…C'est…C'est du sexe, c'est tout…

- Ha…Et les autres films? Ils parlent de quoi?

- De tout! Sourit Dean heureux qu'ils aient quitté ce sujet embarrassant - Je vais te faire écouter STARS WARS, c'est un classique…

- Et ça parle d'étoiles? Demanda Castiel en le regardant innocemment de ses yeux bleus emplis de curiosité

- Mais non petit idiot! Ricana Dean en posant une main sur la cuisse de l'ange. Il la retira immédiatement, mal à l'aise

- Désolé… Bafouilla-t-il

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté

- Pourquoi?

- De…De t'avoir touché

- Mais tu ne m'as pas fait de mal…

- Je...Je ne devrais pas faire cela… Continua Dean, se sentant plus embarrassé que jamais

- Pourquoi?

Pourquoi…Évidemment que Cass allait demander pourquoi!

- Parce que…

Castiel le coupa

- Moi j'aime bien que tu touche mon vaisseau Dean

- Q…Quoi?

- Mais oui…Les contacts physiques sont une nouveauté pour moi et toi et ton frère n'êtes pas très tactiles comme personne alors …

- Alors ça te manque? Demanda Dean en sentant son pouls s'accélérer

- Je ne peut pas dire que cela me manque puisque c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi…Nous les anges ne sommes jamais touchés…Pas comme les humains…Vous venez au monde, votre mère vous serre contre elle et vous avez droit à des années d'affection de vos semblables…Je n'ai jamais vécu cela…

- Et ça ne t'embête pas de te faire toucher?

- Non, j'aime beaucoup cela…Mais je sais que tu tiens à ton espace personnelle…

Est-ce que Cass était en train de lui dire qu'il se mourrait de contacts physiques?

Est-ce que la vie était soudainement devenue belle?

- Et Sam? Tu lui as parlé de cela? Demanda Dean avec la peur intense que Cass se fiche de qui viendraient les contacts

Castiel baissa légèrement la tête

- J'aime beaucoup Samuel mais comme j'ai déjà dis…Toi et moi avons un lien particulier et tes touchers sont très agréables… Il leva les yeux vers Dean, timidement comme s'il avait peur que le chasseur le dispute

- Je…Je ne déteste pas te toucher Cass… Avoua Dean presque en chuchotant

- Mais avant tu détestais cela Dean! Tu as changé et je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive

- Moi non plus, ne t'en fait pas! Disons Cass…Que j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses…

- Je ne comprends pas….

- Je…J'aime beaucoup que tu sois avec nous… Continua Dean tranquillement

- J'aime beaucoup être avec vous aussi Dean…

Dean soupira de dépit et relança;

- J'aime…Beaucoup être avec toi Cass…

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire Dean?

- Oui mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre!

- Comprendre quoi?

- Ce que je tente avec peine et misère à te dire!

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Que j'aime être avec toi!

- Mais je sais…Tu me l'a dit….

Dean soupira de dépit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange. Celui-ci regarda la main du chasseur un moment puis sourit

- C'est sympa de me donner un contact physique Dean…

- Peut-être que j'aime moi aussi les contacts physiques Cass…Genre les contacts physiques avec toi!

- Oh…D'accord

- Alors tu comprends?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Cass merde! Tu ne m'aides pas là! Je suis tout à l'envers ces temps-ci parce que je pense tout le temps à toi espèce d'idiot à plumes!

- Mais pourquoi tu penses tout le temps à moi si ça t'embête? Demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils

- Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Je suis accro!

- Je ne comprends pas ce terme Dean

Dean se serrait arraché les cheveux…

Ça suffisait!

Et puis merde il se lançait!

- Je t'aime Cass! Lui dit-il fortement et avant que l'ange ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il continua

- Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi! Dis-moi que tu comprends ce terme au moins!

- Oui je le comprends Dean…. Lui dit calmement l'ange

- Ok…Je…Je suis désolé de te dire cela comme ça mais je n'arrivais plus à garder ça pour moi…Je comprend que tu es un ange et que tu ne dois pas ressentir ce genre de chose mais…

- Mais je ressent ce genre de chose Dean…Je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux…

- Oui?

- Mais oui…On m'a d'ailleurs puni pour cela…Tu te rappel de cette chose que je voulait te dire? Puis on m'a arraché de force de mon véhicule pour me ramener au paradis …J'y est été puni…

- Oui…Nous avons alors rencontré Jimmy mais…Cass? De qui étais-tu amoureux? Lui demanda Dean son cœur battant la chamade

Castiel le regarda fixement, avec surprise

- Mais de toi Dean…Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris…

Dean en resta figé de surprise…

Tout ce temps…Et Cass était déjà amoureux de lui…

Il eut envi de l'engueuler! De lui crier qu'il aurait pu être plus clair! Que ça aurait évité à Dean tout ces moments de détresse qu'il venait de passer…

Il aurait voulu être en colère contre l'ange mais ne fit que regarder les yeux d'un bleu profond figés sur lui et senti une joie sans nom l'envahir violement…

Puis il se jeta enfin sur les lèvres alléchantes de l'ange….

Voilà des semaines qu'il rêvait à ce baiser…

Et cette fois la réalité était bien meilleure que la fiction…

Mais le baisé d'un ange…Il aurait dû s'en douter…

Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que démentiel!

.

.

**J'adore la mignonne innocence de Castiel et vous n'avez pas fini d'en voir…**

**Rendez-vous demain pour un prochain épisode intitulé…''Comment Faire des avances à un ange''**


	3. Comment faire des avances à un ange

Comment faire des avances à un ange

.

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean fait des pieds et des mains pour atteindre le 3e but avec Cass….Ce qui est loin d'être évident!**

.

.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et Dean filait le parfait bonheur…

Enfin presque.

Être en couple avec un ange était une expérience à la fois satisfaisante et éprouvante…

Déjà Dean avait de la difficulté à réaliser que LUI! DEAN WINCHESTER était en couple ça devenait encore plus étrange de constater que non seulement son partenaire était un homme et en plus il s'agissait d'un ange…

Il imaginait déjà la tête des gens à des retrouvailles du lycée…. '' Oui, Dean Winchester…Tu te rappelle de moi? Dans ton cours de Maths oui…Oui, je n'étais pas souvent aux cours…Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la vie? Je suis un chasseur d'êtres surnaturels…C'est ça, je tue des créatures tel que des démons, des vampires…Le job est bien mais le programme d'assurance dentaire est à chier…Quoi? Si je suis sur médication? Non…En passant je te présente Castiel…Ange du jeudi et protecteur des voyageurs…Il m'a sorti de l'enfer il y a quelques années et nous sommes maintenant en couple…

Non, c'était décidément une discussion à éviter…

.

.

Avec Castiel. Ça allait bien. Dean s'habituait peu à peu à cette notion de couple et les incompréhensions et inaptitudes de Castiel dans ce rôle ne l'étonnaient pas.

C'était Cass!

Bien sûr que Cass ne savait pas DU TOUT comment agir en petit ami! Dean trouvait même cela mignon à croquer et pouvait se vanter d'une chose; ce n'était pas lui le plus imbécile côté sentimental dans le couple!

Castiel ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi être en couple avec Dean les changeait tant de la façon qu'ils étaient avant. Dean avait dû user de patience et de diplomatie pour calmement lui expliquer qu'avant, ils ne s'embrassaient pas!

- Oh! Et j'aime bien cette chose que tu nommes des baiser!s Dit innocemment l'ange en souriant

Ça Dean le savait…Depuis leur premier baiser, l'ange était devenu insatiable et disons-le, expert dans la matière. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'adonner à cette activité plus souvent et surtout pourquoi ils ne devaient pas le faire lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Après des heures de patience à lui expliquer que les baisers étaient réservés aux gens en couples (comme eux) et qu'il ne voulait pas encore que Sam soit au courant, l'ange avait fini par comprendre.

Castiel n'était pas un idiot, Dean savait bien qu'en tant qu'ange tout puissant du seigneur il avait une intelligence bien au-delà de celle des petits humains comme lui mais c'était étrange, surnaturel même, la façon dont il pouvait être long à comprendre un concept qui ne faisait pas son bonheur…

Une sorte d'ange borné quoi…

Castiel avait tout de même fini par comprendre et ils ne se démontraient donc de l'affection que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls…

De chastes baisers à baisers plus entreprenants…

De baisers entreprenants à réelles séances de pelotage en règle…

Cass le suivait allégrement dans toutes ces nouvelles choses que Dean lui faisait vivre, aimant chacune d'elles et ayant la désagréable et mauvaise habitude de les commenter de façon objective et platonique '' Dean, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce mouvement de tes lèvres dans mon cou et…'' Dean en restait chaque fois abasourdi et si au début les commentaires de l'ange lui faisaient l'effet d'une douche froide, maintenant il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'éclater de rire…Ce que Castiel n'appréciait pas…

.

.

Malgré lui, il trouvait tout de même que lui et Cass n'avaient pas suffisamment de moments seuls ensemble. Il arrivait ça et là à voler quelques minutes pendant que Sam était sous la douche pour se jeter sur les lèvres gourmandes de son petit ami mais ce n'était jamais assez…

C'était même de moins en moins suffisant…

Avant d'être complètement amoureux de l'ange il y avait tout de même eu ce moment où il n'y avait eu que le désir…Le pur désir…

Et ce désir était encore là…Plus fort que jamais…

Les rêves s'étaient apaisés quelques temps après que lui et Castiel soient '' sortie du placard'' mais ils étaient revenus…Plus puissants que jamais…

Il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité…Il avait envie de Cass…Très très envie même…

Mais comment amener cela à l'ange?

Il avait la certitude que Castiel ressentait du désir, ses baisers le démontrait…Cass avait probablement envie de plus sans même le savoir…Et Dean devait donc être celui-ci qui aborderait le sujet…Il avait amplement eu sa leçon avec Cass et avait décidé de ne plus passer par quatre chemins avec lui et de le lui dire directement…Ce qu'il fit un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient au restaurant et que Sam était parti à la salle de bain…

- Cass, je suis content qu'on soit enfin seuls, je veux te parler de quelque chose

Castiel le regarda avec attention

- Oui Dean?

-Toi et moi…Ça va plutôt bien non?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu tentes de me dire Dean

- On est bien ensemble non? Insista Dean

- Nous ne sommes pas très souvent '' ensemble'' Dean! Dit sèchement l'ange avec une pointe d'agacement ce qui fit sourire le chasseur

- Ça te manque? Rigola-t-il

- J'ai observé les couples dans les films Dean et je crois que nos moments seuls à seuls sont dangereusement insuffisants!

Toujours ce ton sec si peu Castielesque!

- Et que voudrais-tu faire de moi si nous étions seuls à seuls Cass? Lui demanda Dean en souriant malicieusement

- J'aime beaucoup les baisers

- Oui…Et?

- J'aime beaucoup que tu me touches aussi

- J'avais cru remarquer…

- Alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le faire?

- On ne fait pas cela en public!

- Mais nous sommes toujours en public!

Dean adorait le petit ton de voix boudeur de Cass

- Justement…Sam a parlé d'aller voir un ami qui vit près d'ici demain soir…Il veut que je le dépose et ne revienne le chercher que le lendemain soir…On sera alors seuls…Ça te plairais que…Disons que nous expérimentions autres choses?

- Oh! Lesquelles? Demanda l'ange curieux

Dean se racla la gorge mais décida d'y aller directement. Après tout c'était Cass…

- On pourrait commencer à avoir des relations sexuelles …Comme les autres couples…

Castiel resta silencieux, le visage concentré, réfléchissant et Dean se croisa discrètement les doigts…Est-ce qu'il venait de commettre un sacrilège? Offrir des relations sexuelles à un ange du seigneur était-il passible de l'enfer? Encore!

- Cass? Demanda finalement Dean voyant que l'ange ne répondait pas et sachant que Sam allait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Castiel posa enfin le regard sur lui et sourit

- Je serais heureux que nous aillions des relations sexuelles Dean mais je dois avouer que mes connaissances sur le sujets sont nulles…Je suis donc soulagé de pouvoir compter sur toi pour contrôler la situation étant donné que tu as beaucoup d'expérience…

Sam revint à ce même moment et Dean plongea les lèvres dans son verre de Coke pour cacher son embarras…

Ses nombreuses connaissances sur le sujet avait-il dit….

Merde…

Dean n'avait JAMAIS couché avec un homme!

Il était paumé…

.

.

Il lui restait donc un peu plus de 24 heures pour apprendre à faire l'amour à un homme…Un ange en plus…

Bon Ok, il n'était pas si idiot! Il connaissait les grandes lignes mais bon…Il se demandait tout de même s'il y avait un mode d'emploi quelque part…Il le payerait au gros prix!

Son premier réflexe fut son ami l'internet…En matière d'éducation sexuelle, le net ne l'avait jamais déçu…

Il réussis à se retrouver seul pour une heure pendant que Sam avait amené Castiel faire des achats et il se jeta sur le portable abandonné sur la table.

Un bon vieux porno…Ça ne pouvait pas nuire!

Le monde du porno gai étant tout nouveau pour lui il eu quelques difficultés à trouver un site qui lui sembla potable. Il était tombé jusqu'ici sur des sites de porno _hard_ et ça lui avait presque fait peur…Il se considérait plutôt comme un mec ouvert côté sexe mais désirait tout de même quelque chose de platonique, voir banal, pour ses premières expériences avec Cass…

Lorsqu'il trouva les premières vidéos qui lui semblèrent acceptable, il les regarda attentivement et avec attention…Un peu plus et il prenait des notes…

Au début il eut un moment de panique parce que bien que les images qu'il avait devant lui ne le dégoûtait pas, elles ne l'excitait pas non plus…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à imaginer Castiel et lui à la place des acteurs…Là ça y était…La magie s'opéra…

Dean en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas être gai…Il avait simplement inventé une nouvelle orientation sexuelle; Le Cassexuel…

Jamais il n'aurait cru visionner de la porno gaie un jour…Ce que cet ange ne lui faisait pas faire!

Ce qui lui faisait peur était que comme toute bonne porno,celle qu'il visionnait présentement devait avoir été exagérée au maximum…Il doutait sérieusement qu'un homme ( aussi habitué soit-il) éprouve un plaisir aussi immense et aussi rapidement à se faire pénétrer ainsi sans aucune préparation…

Parce qu'il y avait préparation Non?

Lui semblait-il…

Il se mit à regretter ce jour où il s'était dégonflé et avait refusé l'offre d'une fille d'essayer '' L'amour anal''

Bon…Et après tout il ne devait pas qu'y avoir cela à faire au lit avec un homme non? Cass ne le saurais pas de toute manière…Ne saurait pas que Dean était un trouillard parce que c'était tout nouveau pour lui…Après tout les seules connaissances sexuelles de Castiel représentaient un livreur de pizza qui donnait la fessée à une lycéenne…

.

.

Ce qu'il retint de son heure d'apprentissage acharnée en porno gaie fut que, comme la porno hétéro, les hommes avaient la capacité extraordinaire de tenir une solide érection durant des heures sur demande, que le partenaire était toujours dans une extase orgasmique, que tous les hommes concernés pouvaient avoir dix éjaculations en lignes sans même être essoufflés et que mystérieusement le partenaire pénétré semblait s'auto-lubrifier et qu'une musique en sourdine ennuyante à mort jouait sans cesse en arrière plan…

Résumé….Il avait autant de chance que les vidéos qu'il avait visualisées soient aussi réalistes que ses chances de dépasser ses 70 ans…

Il imaginait la soirée du lendemain…Si quelqu'un pouvait filmer sa première Baise avec Castiel, il devrait probablement l'étiqueter dans la catégorie '' comédie'' ou '' l'art de se ridiculiser au lit ''

Bon…Cass sera là et c'était tout de même un soulagement parce que Cass (même s'il avait eu de l'humour, ce qui n'était pas le cas) ne se moquerait jamais de lui…Et Castiel ne connaissait pas l'embarras alors il y aurait au moins l'un d'eux qui n'aurait pas envie de disparaître sous le tapis.

Et…Toutes ces vidéos lui avaient drôlement donné envie de son ange…

Il n'était pas encore certain à propos de la partie sexe-anal-avec-ou-sans-préparation-et-ce-doit-faire-un-putain-de-mal-de-chien-peu-importe-les-cris-d'extase-des-acteurs mais il savait que ces autres petites choses lui avaient parues très alléchantes…Il se promit que demain soir, jamais un imperméable n'aura été aussi rapidement enlevé et jeter à l'autre bout d'une pièce…Ce qui était bien avec Cass était que c'était le seul partenaire sexuel ( au future) dont il n'avait jamais vu plus de cinq cm de peau…Ça ne faisait d'ailleurs que lui donner encore plus l'eau à la bouche…

Il en était à fantasmer rêveusement à propos du lendemain lorsque Sam le fit sursauter

- Merde Dean! Pas du porno encore!

Dean ferma immédiatement le portable en se promettant d'y effacer l'historique dès qu'il le pourrait et prit son air le plus innocent…Qu'il eut de la difficulté à garder en voyant l'objet de ses fantasmes apparaître derrière Sam

- Je recherchais une nouvelle chasse! Se défendit-il

- Ouais, c'est ça! Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile! Tu as ton visage '' porno'' Content que tu aies gardé ton pantalon fermé!

- La ferme Sam!

Castiel et Sam déposèrent des sacs sur la table

- Vous avez acheté quoi? J'espère qu'il y a de la tarte dans l'un de ces sacs!

Sam leva les yeux au plafond

- Mais oui! J'ai été m'acheter quelques morceaux de vêtements et j'en ai profité pour acheter quelques petits morceaux à Cass

- Hein? Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que Cass passe plus de temps que d'habitude avec nous, on reste aux mêmes endroits plus longtemps et il lui faut des vêtements de rechange au cas où ça éveillerait les soupçon…Le pauvre mec n'avait même pas de pyjama..

- Je ne dors pas! Rappela inutilement Castiel

- Je sais Cass mais attend de porter un de ces pyjamas! Tu verras qu'il n'y a pas mieux comme confort lorsque on s'écrase devant la télévision pour regarder un film! Lui dit Sam en souriant

- Je ne comprends pas le concept…

- Dean te l'apprendra demain…En passant, vous compter rester dans ce motel? Demanda Dean

- Pourquoi pas…Il est à peine à 20 minutes de l'ami que tu veux voir, ce ne sera pas plus long de t'y amener et de revenir te chercher…Et il est confortable.

- Vous aller chercher une chasse?

- Peut-être…Menti Dean qui n'avait nullement l'intention de le faire. Demain, tous les goules, les vampires et les fantômes du monde pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre!

.

.

Le jour J arriva! (Ou plutôt le jour S)

Dean se sentait aussi imbécile et idiot qu'un adolescent noyé d'hormones et probablement qu'il avait aussi l'air qui allait avec le tout parce que Sam ne cessait de lui jeter des regards curieux. En après-midi, il mit presque Sam à la porte en le pressant de préparer ses choses…

- Tu as hâte que je parte ou quoi? S'étonna le benjamin en prenant place dans la voiture sur le siège arrière laissant la banquette avant pour Castiel.

- Mais non! C'est juste que j'ai hâte de rentrer et picoler tranquillement devant la télé!

- Tu avais seulement à me laisser l'impala!

- Et rester ici sans voiture?

- Tu n'en serais pas mort! Et pour les urgences il y a Castiel!

- Castiel est pas un moyen de transport!

- Content de te l'entendre dire, Dean…Dit stoïquement celui-ci sans quitter la vitre avant des yeux

- Bon…Je me sens comme un jeune ado qui doit demander à son père de le conduire chez un ami! Maugréa Sam en fronçant les sourcils

- Bah…Ça te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs?

.**ha ha! Je vous donne rendez vous demain pour **_**Apprendre à faire l'amour à un ange…..( big big lemon en vu….*_*)**_


	4. Comment faire l'amour à un ange

Comment faire l'amour à un ange

**.**

**Bon…Chapitre lemon! Soyez indugentes…Écrire du lemon humoristique avec un Castiel innocent N'est pas évident! ( mais ce fut réjouissant) Le fait que ce soit mon plus long chapitre pour le moment**** N'a vraiment aucun lien****!( sifflements innocents)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes des anges! Et contente de vous faire rire un peu, ça fait du bien quelque fois! :D**

.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour au motel et que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, Castiel perdit son petit air angélique et se jeta presque sur Dean pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche…

Dean en avait embrassées des femmes…Mais aucune d'elle n'allaient à la cheville de ce petit ange en Trench-coat…Et Cass apprenait SI vite!

- Doucement Cass, on a tout notre temps! Le calma Dean en éloignant son visage du sien. Cass obéi et le regarda avec des yeux de petits chiens battus

- Je suis désolé Dean, je crains d'avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à réprimer les pulsions qui envahissent mon corps…

Mais comment faisait-il? Comment arrivait-il à parler comme un vrai _Nerds _et à avoir cet air si sexy qui rendait Dean complètement fou?

Un autre des mystères de la vie…

- Humm, parles-moi de ces pulsions Cass…

Penchement de tête sur le côté et regard surpris

- Oui?

Dean l'attaqua de ses lèvres en ricanant. Castiel lui ouvrit allégrement la bouche pour le laisser l'explorer de sa langue…La première fois que Dean l'avait embrassé ainsi Castiel en était resté surpris et lui avait demandé ce qu'il cherchait ainsi dans sa bouche…Ce qui avait contraint le chasseur à se tenir le ventre à deux mains durant une bonne heure pour empêcher sa rate d'éclater sous ses éclats de rire…tout ce temps Cass était resté debout, stoïque, la tête sur le côté et attendant patiemment que Dean daigne lui répondre…

Castiel savait maintenant les secrets du French-kiss, tout comme les plaisirs du pelotage…Ils s'en donnèrent donc à cœur joie durant un bon moment, enfin libre et seul sans la peur constante que Sam ne les surprenne…

Dean se sentait en terrain connu et s'amusa à explorer un peu plus son ange, le découvrir et analyser tout les endroits qui le faisait frissonner…Le désir et la passion dominèrent bientôt toutes les pensées de Dean et il poussa gentiment l'ange vers le lit ou celui-ci se laissa docilement tomber. Il recouvrit son corps du sien et entreprit de lui enlever (enfin) ce foutue imperméable.

Il senti immédiatement que Cass s'était mit en mode '' curiosité'' et releva son visage vers celui de l'ange

- Pourquoi enlèves-tu mon manteau Dean?

- J'ai l'intention de tout t'enlever Cass…

- Mais pourquoi?

Dean soupira…Il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas la seule fois où l'ange briserait l'atmosphère…

- Parce que j'ai envie de te voir nu…Quand les gens font l'amour, ils sont nus…

- Tu es certain? Demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils

- Cass…Tout ce que tu as connu jusqu'ici est une scène perdue d'un film porno petit budget…Laisses-moi faire et si tu aimes pas, dis-le moi…

-D'accord Dean…

Dean commença donc à enlever les vêtement de son ange…Il avait au début la désagréable sensation de déshabiller une grande poupée tellement Cass restait immobile et muet. Ça aurait presque pu le refroidir si ce n'était des surfaces de peau qui se dévoilaient de plus en plus devant ses yeux…

Lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de la cravate, du veston et de la chemise, il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser allégrement de sa langue le torse et l'abdomen de l'ange avec gourmandise…La peau y était savoureuse, douce et chaude et encore plus agréable à embrasser que dans ses rêves…Et il avait une imagination très fertile…

Castiel commença à gémir sous lui et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…Un point pour lui!

- C'est…Très agréable…Dit doucement l'ange

- Attend de voir la suite, bébé

- Bébé? Pourquoi m'appelle-tu bébé? Je ne suis pas ta voiture…

Dean éclata de rire et releva son visage vers celui- de Cass pour l'embrasser avec passion…Idiot d'ange…

Il promena ses mains sur le corps de son amant-à-venir en soupirant de désir. Il descendit enfin vers le pantalon et promena légèrement sa main sur l'entrejambe, l'effleurant à peine…Attisant malicieusement le désir de l'ange. Le résultat fut celui d'un pauvre ange surpris et paniqué qui se releva brusquement en position assise dans le lit, frappant involontairement le menton de Dean dans le processus et le faisant jurer de douleur

- Cass? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda-t-il légèrement irrité en se massant le menton.

- Quelque chose ne va pas…Répondit l'ange, les yeux emplis d'effroi

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Mon vaisseau...Mon corps…Quelque chose ne va pas …

Dean cru deviner la raison de la panique de Cass et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…Son pauvre petit ange innocent…

Il posa la paume de sa main sur le renflement évident dans le pantalon et y exerça une pression.

Castiel gémit fortement et retira rapidement la main de Dean

- Dean! Ne fais pas cela! Tu empires les choses!

- Cass! Je VEUX empirer les choses! Lui expliqua patiemment Dean

- Mais pourquoi?

Le chasseur soupira de dépit…C'était encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru

- Cass…Pour un être plus âgé que la terre elle-même tu es vraiment innocent parfois

- Ce n'est pas très sympa…

Dean sourit…Cass était définitivement trop adorable…Ça en devenait presque dangereux

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le bout du nez

- Désolé petit ange…C'est juste que…Tu devrais un peu moins analyser et un peu plus te concentrer sur ce que tu ressent… Dit doucement Dean en détachant le pantalon de Castiel

- Je suis un ange Dean…Les sensations charnelles ne sont pas aussi…

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Dean s'empara soudainement de son sexe. L'ange étouffa à peine un cri et son corps s'arc-bouta violemment, ses mains agrippant fortement les draps sous lui

- Alors Cass? Qu'allais-tu dire à propos des sensations charnelles? Qu'elles n'étaient pas quoi? Ironisa Dean en se régalant de l'air extatique de son ange

Castiel reprit son souffle et le regarda avec de grands yeux emplis de surprise

- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu viens de faire…

- Ha oui? Il répéta son geste et l'ange gémit de plaisir

Ok…

Tous les orchestres symphoniques du monde pouvaient allés se rhabiller…Dean venait d'entendre le son le plus extraordinaire de la création…

Caresser Castiel s'avéra être aussi agréable pour lui et Dean prit conscience qu'un long moment plus tard qu'il était présentement en train de caresser le sexe d'un homme et qu'il n'avait même pas encore paniqué à ce propos!

Il s'améliorait…

Ce qui était bien avec toute cette histoire de Faire-l'amour-à-un-homme était qu'il savait exactement quoi faire pour que ce soir agréable! Cass sembla de son avis, la preuve était qu'il avait réussi à le faire taire.

Leurs caresses et touchers devinrent de plus en plus passionnées, leurs respirations rauques et Dean se sentait en terrain connu. Il savait comment toucher et caresser, embrasser et mordiller ses partenaires pour les rendrent affamés.

Et Castiel ne faisait pas exception.

L'ange était entré dans la danse…Participant allégrement, passant ses mains sous les vêtements de Dean et l'explorant avec avidité et désir. Dean ne savait pas encore trop où il désirait les amener. Voulait-il se contenter d'une relation plus tactile ou orale pour leur début ou allait-il tenter le tout pour le tout?

Pour le moment ça ne sembla pas avoir d'importance. Il était perdu dans un univers de désir et de plaisir intense, son petit ange s'avérant encore plus excitant que jamais. Il l'avait complètement dévêtu et l'emprisonnait de son propre corps, n'étant plus vêtu lui-même que de son jeans.

Il senti la main incertaine de son amant se poser sur le devant de son pantalon et gémit fortement.

- Merde Cass, je te veux tellement!

La gaffe…

Castiel cessa tout mouvement, ses lèvres s'immobilisant contre celles de Dean

- Je ne comprends pas Dean…Que veux-tu dire?

Dean eut envi de se frapper la tête contre le mur…

- Cass…Fais pas attention à ce que je dis! Quand on est excité sexuellement on dit des phrases comme cela…C'est du langage de lit…

- En existe-t-il un dictionnaire officiel?

- Qu…Quoi? Bien sûr que non…Laisses tomber Cass ok? Reprenons où nous en étions…

- Mais est-ce je dois moi aussi te parler dans ce langage…

La seule pensée d'entendre Castiel prononcé un mot érotique rendit Dean au bord des larmes Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire dans le cou de son amant.

- Non Cass…C'est quelque chose qui doit venir instinctivement…Tu…Tu aimais ce que nous faisions?

- Oh oui…Je trouve l'expérience très agréable! Dit immédiatement l'ange

- C'est loin d'être terminé…Enfin, je l'espère Termina-t-il car il ne savait pas ce que des semaines de frustration sexuelles allaient donner comme résultat finale.

À cette phrase, le visage de Castiel s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire

- Oh oui? Il y a plus?

- Que oui…Tu sais que tu sembles drôlement curieux et débauché pour un ange du seigneur Cass?

- Pourquoi? Tu as déjà eu du sexe avec un ange auparavant?

Dean failli dire ''Anna'' mais se reprit. Anna avait été humaine lorsqu'il avait couché avec elle et Cass…Cass avait semblé jaloux de seulement les voir s'embrasser…

Bon dieu! Tout cela semblait si loin à présent!

.

.

Il tenta d'oublier le passé et de se concentrer un peu plus sur le présent.

Le présent consistant à un Castiel nu, sous lui…

Il reprit ses caresses intimes et l'ange gémit fortement, sans aucune pudeur. Dean se surpris à odorer cette spontanéité, cette liberté que Cass démontrait face aux plaisirs qu'il ressentait pour la première fois. La vision de son presque-amant-maintenant gémissant sous lui le rendit encore plus audacieux et il descendit ses lèvres vers le sexe qu'il torturait de sa main depuis un bon moment.

- Dean? La voix de l'ange se brisa soudainement lorsque le chasseur le prit dans sa bouche et ce qui avait probablement été une interrogation se changea en un gémissement féroce et inintelligible.

Pas mal…

Il avait réussi à rendre cet être majestueux et sacrée aussi incompréhensible qu'une pauvre petite chose gémissante.

Un autre point pour Winchester!

Tout comme les caresses, Dean avait souvent été l'heureux receveur de fellation donc il se trouvait en terrain plus ou moins connu. Il connaissait les petits secrets pour rendre l'expérience des plus agréable.

Il réalisa même qu'il était peut-être un peu trop doué…Il avait sous estimé les réactions de l'ange…Et surtout sa complète et totale absence de retenue…

L'ange aima tant l'expérience que Dean dû lui immobiliser le bras en le maintenant par le poignet parce que le satané ange lui avait brutalement agripper les cheveux et menaçait de les lui arracher. À peine lui avait-il retiré l'une de ses poignes que l'ange contre-attaquait de l'autre main. Dean grogna et fini par se retirer.

- Dean! Pourquoi tu cesses? Paniqua immédiatement l'ange

- Tout doux Cass merde! Tu vas finir par m'arracher la tête!

- Je suis désolé c'est que…

- Je suis bon hein? Se vanta le chasseur

- J'aime beaucoup cela…

- C'est une fellation Cass…Amour oral…Ou autres terme plus salés que tes petites oreilles angéliques ne doivent pas entendre…

- Du langage de lit?

-En quelque sorte…

- Je pourrai te le faire?

À cette seule pensée, son propre sexe lui signifia douloureusement qu'il se sentait passablement négligé mais il prit une grande inspiration pour garder son calme et répondre à Castiel

- Je crois que ce serait mieux que tu restes passif et te laisses gâter pour cette première fois…Tu sais…Apprendre à te contrôler et tout…Ne pas tuer ton pauvre partenaire ( moi) en lui broyant la tête entre tes mains.

- Toutes mes excuses Dean

- Tu es pardonné et tu sais…C'est pas fini, le meilleur arrivait Cass

- Quoi? Je doute que mon corps puisse ressentir plus de plaisir que cela…

- Tu auras une belle surprise alors…Allez, laisses le professionnel travailler…

Dean vit que l'ange vint pour commenter mais décida apparemment d'obéir, impatient que Dean se remettre à lui prodiguer du plaisir.

Ce que Dean fit.

Castiel resta immobile et obéissant un moment, gardant ses bras loin de Dean pour éviter que la tentation ne soit trop forte.

Dean continua donc à lui prodiguer, selon lui, une fellation digne d'un oscar, y mettant toutes ses connaissances et ses habilités.

Jamais il n'aurait cru faire cela un jour et encore une fois, doutait qu'il ait un jour envie de faire cela à quelqu'un d'autre que Cass.

Cass c'était Cass, un point c'est tout…

D'après les gémissements et les plaintes de celui-ci. Il allait probablement venir d'une seconde à l'autre et Dean se débattait avec l'une des plus grandes questions existentielle de sa vie; Laisser ou ne pas laisser Castiel venir dans sa bouche?

Il n'eut pas à prendre de décision.

Alors qu'il se préparait à engouffrer encore plus profondément le sexe de son partenaire dans sa bouche, celui-ci eut un instinctif mouvement de bassin, mouvement instinctif qu'un homme expérimenté réussissait à maîtriser pour éviter d'étouffer sa ou son partenaire mais..

Castiel était un pauvre petit angelot tout neuf et nouveau dans l'univers du sexe.

Dean s'étouffa donc brusquement et eut un mouvement de recul en libérant l'ange de sa bouche. Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et son nez de mucosités

Extraordinairement sexy!

Réellement pas une douche froide!

Lorsqu'il eut reprit contrôle de sa respiration et moucher son nez avec un papier mouchoir il leva les yeux vers un Castiel, assit immobile, les yeux emplis de peur et d'inquiétude

- C'est…C'est ma faute non? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

- Ça va Cass…Tu ne te contrôle pas encore, c'est pas ta faute mais…Tu dois faire attention ok? Un humain doit respirer, rappelles-toi! Et quelle partie de la phrase '' reste passif et laisses-toi gâter'' n'as-tu pas compris?

- Je suis très désolé Dean… Répéta l'ange en le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux et Dean craqua, évidement.

.

.

Il leva son visage à la hauteur de celui de l'ange et l'embrassa férocement, Castiel ne demandant pas mieux, et le reprit dans sa main pour le masturber plus sérieusement et Castiel lâcha un gémissement de surprise dans sa bouche tout en enlaçant fortement le chasseur contre lui. Dean senti son propre désir menacer d'éclater et colla son bassin à celui de l'ange, ouvrit son jeans et caressa leurs deux sexes.

Le plaisir l'envahi brusquement et totalement et bien qu'il avait eu envie de taquiner l'ange de ses caresses et de le faire languir, il réalisa que ce ne serait pas possible.

Castiel était à la limite de l'orgasme (même si lui-même ne le savait pas) et Dean réalisa avec honte qu'il y était aussi…Tous ce temps à faire plaisir à son ange l'avait autant excité que celui-ci.

Il ne tenta donc plus de retenir ses mouvements, priant seulement pour que Castiel ne les interrompe pas une nouvelles fois avec un commentaire ou une question…

Quoi qu'il en doutait…L'ange semblait être dans la complète incapacité de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente pour le moment.

Il devina la seconde même où l'ange entra en phase '' orgasmique'' parce que celui-ci lui agrippa l'épaule fortement en baragouinant une phrase sans queue ni tête en une langue ressemblant étrangement à de l'énochien…Puis il cria d'extase, tous ses muscles se tendant au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur, complètement amorphe.

Cette seule vision (parce que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir vu un ange en extase!) le précipita au paroxysme du plaisir et il vint bruyamment à son tour.

.

.

Dean expérimentait quelque chose de tout nouveau….

Il laissa son souffle reprendre un rythme normal, son cœur se calmer et …La première chose à laquelle il pensait ne fut pas de rattraper ses vêtements au plus vite et quitter la chambre le plus vite possible…

Il n'avait pas à fuir….

Il était en couple avec la personne avec laquelle il venait d'avoir du sexe.

Cette pensée aurait dû l'horrifier…

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il releva les yeux vers Castiel et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant celui-ci. Le pauvre ange était immobile, couché sur le dos et le torse relevé par ses deux coudes et regardait la substance blanchâtre sur son abdomen avec des yeux emplis de curiosité et de crainte…

Il tourna la tête vers Dean qui riait comme un dément.

- Dean?

- Oui mon ange? Ricana-t-il en tentant de se calmer

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Castiel, la voix emplie de terreur

- Un orgasme Cass…Le plus beau cadeau de ton père…

L'ange fonça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté

- Oh…

- Tu ignorais ce que c'était hein? Avoue!

- Effectivement…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Tu as parlé en Énochien je crois…

Castiel baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise mais répondit tout de même

- Je…J'ai dit que je croyais que j'étais en train de mourir…

- Ouf! Tu sais comment charmer un homme toi!

- Je croyais vraiment mourir Dean! Continua Castiel avec un brin de reproche dans la voix

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? T'es immortel! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de mourir!

- Justement! Tu imagines ma peur!

- J'ai tenté de te prévenir mais bon…C'est pas quelque chose qui se décrit…T'as aimé tout de même?

- Oh oui! On peut recommencer?

- Hé! Je suis qu'un humain moi! Laisses-moi au moins cinq minutes!

- D'accord

À l'air de Castiel, Dean était certain que le satané ange avait démarré un décompte dans sa tête.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Demanda-t-il finalement en pointant son propre abdomen poissé et celui de Dean

Bon…

Il n'allait rien lui épargner…

- Cass…Tu sais tout de même comment les humains se reproduisent non?

- En théorie oui mais j'ai toujours été plus intéressé par la méthode des abeilles…

- Et bien tu es pas dans le vaisseau d'une abeille et ça c'est du sperme…L'homme en éjacule lors de l'orgasme…

Castiel pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté

- Mais…Il est impossible pour moi de te féconder…

Dean soupira de dépit

- Oui Cass, je suis au courant sinon, crois-moi, j'aurais sorti un arsenal de capotes!

Castiel n'avait visiblement rien compris mais il n'en fit rien paraître et poursuivi

- Mais alors pourquoi ais-je répandu cette substance? Il y a bien des spermatozoïdes à l'intérieur non?

- Oui Cass, tout plein de petits anges et alors?

- Mais pourquoi? Nous sommes du même sexe et ne pouvons pas nous accoupler….Mon corps aurait dû comprendre que l'expérience ne visait que le plaisir et il n'aurait donc pas dû former et expulser ce sperme

Dean laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, amenant l'ange contre sa poitrine et soupira

- Cass…Vraiment…On s'ennui pas avec toi…

.

.

Dean se commanda une pizza, moitié extra viande et moitié Hawaïenne…Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait goûter à l'ange, il avait évidement fallu que celui-ci se découvre une attirance pour la nourriture dégoûtante.

Les pizzas parsemées d'ananas faisaient partie de cette catégorie selon Dean.

Est-ce que le sexe ouvrait l'appétit des anges? Castiel engouffra une pointe complète, le tout arrosé d'une cannete de coke.

- Tu avais faim? Demanda le chasseur sans vraiment y croire

- Non mais je trouve la nourriture particulièrement agréable ce soir

- C'est parce que je t'ai initié aux plaisirs charnels!

- Peut-être…Est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre autres choses Dean? Tu sais, les cinq minutes sont largement passées…

N'importe qui autre que Cass aurait dit cette phrase pour agacer, titiller…Mais Castiel était sérieux.

Dean posa la boite de pizza sur le plancher et se rapprocha de l'ange pour l'embrasser

- Mmm? Je t'ai déjà fait connaître les joies de la masturbation et des fellations…Il y a toujours…Tu sais…

Évidement que Cass ne savait pas de quoi il parlait! Il dû donc le lui expliquer

Castiel le regarda avec intérêt et sérieux et hocha finalement la tête

- Tu es certain Cass? J'ai jamais fait cela tu sais…

- Alors je serai le passif? Je voudrais vraiment essayer cela…

- Évidement, il n'y a pas plus curieux et pervers que toi, petit ange

- Pervers? Est-ce vraiment le terme?

Dean sourit et l'embrassa gentiment sur le front

- Nah…Petit obsédé à plumes serait plutôt le terme!

- Tu es injuste Dean…

Le chasseur le fit taire d'un baiser

- Allez Cas…Je vais me faire pardonner, tu vas voir!

.

.

Cass, Dean ne pouvait le nier, était vraiment un ange qui prenait toute nouvelle expérience avec sérieux.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses de plus belle, le désir étant rapidement revenu après ce bref arrêt.

Dean se sentait tout de même paumé parce qu'ils avançaient dangereusement en terrain inconnu.

Il tenta de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait appris durant sa brève visite informatisée au royaume du sexe gai. Castiel répondait avec ardeur à ses baisers et attendait visiblement que Dean lui dise quoi faire.

Dean tenta de paraître sûr de lui et de cacher le fait qu'il ne savait foutrement pas comment amorcer les choses! Il était incertain et mal à l'aise et cela ne lui était pas arrivé au lit depuis des années!

Il fini tout de même par être si envahi de plaisir par les touchers de Castiel que le malaise passa en seconde priorité.

Il avait envie de Cass, ça il en était certain…

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de celui-ci pour aller vers son sac où il prit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté la veille, en ayant prit bien soin de ne pas être vu par Sam.

Castiel regarda l'objet avec une curiosité démesurée, comme toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Dean?

- Du lubrifiant Cass…Je ne voudrais pas te blesser

- Je suis un ange Dean, ma grâce me guérie…

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Cass! Même si tu guéris instantanément

- Oh…C'est sympa Dean. Ce lubrifiant aidera?

- Selon mes recherches…

- Tu as faites des recherches? Sam t'a-t-il aidé?

- Non Cass! Sam ne sais rien à propos de...Nous. Tu te rappelles?

- C'est vrai, désolé…Ces recherches t'ont-elles été d'une aide quelconque?

- Ouais…Disons…

Il failli ajouter qu'aucune de ces recherche ne lui avait appris à dealer avec un partenaire qui posait des questions sur tout mais il se dit que même Castiel en serait insulté.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et regarda Castiel qui l'observait attentivement

- Bon…Je dois te...Préparer…

Penchement de tête, évidement

- Tu ne peux pas simplement me…Le terme est-il '' faire l'amour''?

- Oui Cass, pour nous…

- Parce que nous sommes un couple?

- Oui et parce que…Bah…Tu le sais…

D'après l'augmentation de l'inclinaison de la tête…Apparemment pas

- Bah...Parce qu'on s'aime tous les deux…

- Tu m'aime et je t'aime…Oui, tu as raison Dean…Le terme faire l'amour s'applique donc bien à nous

Dean se senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux

Aucune fille, jamais, n'avait réussi à faire dire À Dean Winchester qu'il l'aimait….Et ce petit ange aux yeux bleus et à la bouille innocente malgré son passé de puissant soldat de Dieu le réussissait facilement…

Cass, et Dean en remercia solennellement le seigneur, sembla comprendre le concept de '' préparation pré coïtale masculine'' puisqu'il ne posa pas d'autre question.

- Comment dois-je me placer Dean?

Bon, là-dessus les vidéos avaient été utiles. Dans son ignorance, Dean avait toujours cru que les hommes n'avait qu'une position entre eux (soit de dos) et n'en démordaient pas…

Il préférait avoir Castiel face à lui parce que…Parce que ça lui semblait plus intime, plus gentle et que les yeux de son ange avaient cette tendance à le sécuriser et le calmer…

Il plaça donc gentiment Cass sur le dos, lui fit légèrement fléchir les genoux et s'assis entre ses jambes et le caressa longuement de ses mains, descendant celles-ci de plus en plus, laissant le sexe de l'ange ( au grand dépit de celui-ci) pour se diriger vers son but ultime.

Cass réagit à peine lorsque Dean le pénétra avec un doigt largement lubrifié.

- Ça va? Lui demanda-t-il tout de même, peu habitué à ce silence de la part de son ange

- Tout va bien Dean

- Je ne te fais pas mal?

- Non

Il continua donc de plus belle, pénétrant l'ange plus profondément, luttant contre les muscles de celui-ci qui cherchait à le repousser. Cass n'eut aucune plainte alors il ajouta discrètement un deuxième doigt. Cette fois l'ange laissa échapper une plainte sourde qui ne ressemblait à rien à ses gémissements de plaisir de tout à l'heure

- Là je te fais mal non?

- J'ai ressenti pire comme douleur mais ce n'est pas ma sensation charnelle favorite non plus…C'est étrange et insolite et…

- Un simple oui aurait suffit Cass…Tu veux que je cesse?

- Non, je veux que nous '' fassions l'amour'' Dean…

- Tête de mule…

Il continua sa préparation, suivant à la lettre ce qu'il avait appris la veille. L'espace était étroit autour de ses doigts mais Dean sentait les muscles se détendre peu à peu et il fit avancer ses doigts plus profondément. Il toucha une légère protubérance lisse qui ne pouvait être autre chose que la sacro-sainte- prostate dont il avait tant entendu les éloges dans ses recherches…Une sorte de saint Graal de la sodomie.

Il se demandait si tout ce qui avait trait à ce sujet n'était pas enjolivé…Comme tout ce qu'il y avait dans le porno…

Castiel le sorti brutalement de ses pensées en poussant un bref petit cri de surprise finissant en gémissement.

Ok…Peut-être pas si enjolivé…

- Cass? Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il tout de même

- Refais-le! Lui ordonna l'ange d'un ton sans appel qui lui rappelait leurs premières rencontres…Ce que Cass pouvait être dominateur quand il le voulait…Il se promit de se servir de cette information pour plus tard

- Refaire quoi Cass? Demanda-t-il en souriant et l'ange émit une plainte qui ressembla à s'y méprendre à un grognement

- Refais-le…Ce toucher….

- Ça? Demanda le chasseur en caressant la protubérance de son doigt et Castiel s'arc bouta violement en gémissant de surprise

- Oui…Qu'est-ce que c'est Dean?

- La prostate je crois…Et là-dessus je ne peux t'aider je suis vierge à ce niveau…

- Tu dois connaître ça Dean!

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air si sérieux de son ange et se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Castiel était si envahi par le plaisir qu'il lui mordilla traîtreusement la lèvres.

Après quelques minutes à le torturer de ses doigts, Dean décida que l'ange était prêt….Et que lui-même allait mourir d'impatience s'il n'avait pas immédiatement sa récompense.

Il s'étendit sur Castiel, celui-ci en profita pour enserrer sa taille de ses jambes et ses épaules de ses bras.

- Cass! Tu m'étrangles! Rigola Dean même s'il y avait un peu de vérité dans sa plainte. Castiel desserra légèrement sa prise et le regarda intensément, les yeux emplis de convoitise, le désir si intense que le bleu de ses iris était devenu si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir…Presque un démon…

Il embrassa le cou de l'ange, sachant déjà que Castiel y était extrêmement sensible et commença lentement et avec douceur à le pénétrer.

Il avait mit des tonnes de lubrifiant, probablement 20 fois plus que recommandé, mais il avait tout de même peur de faire mal à Castirl, que l'ange le repousse avec dégoût et ne veuille plus jamais le toucher.

- Dean? Dean c'est très étrange… Dit doucement l'ange, la voix plus grave que jamais

Dean dû reprendre son souffle. Il devait utiliser tout son sang froid pour être le plus délicat possible parce que…Merde…Il expérimentait présentement la plus formidable et extraordinaire sensation de plaisir de toute sa putain de vie!

Et dire que toutes ces années il avait cru avoir su ce que c'était du vrai bon sexe…

Rien n'égalait son ange…

Son corps était couvert de sueur, des frissons le parcourait tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en Castiel. Le corps de l'ange s'était légèrement crispé durant les premières secondes mais maintenant que Dean était complètement en lui, immobile, ses muscles s'assoupirent et Cass posa les yeux sur lui.

- C'est plaisant pour toi Dean? Tu sembles tendu…

Dean éclata de rire

- Tendu? Tu as pas idée à quel point je prends mon pied Cass

- Prendre ton quoi?

Dean le fit taire d'un baiser et commença doucement à bouger en lui, tranquillement au début puis lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Castiel bouger avec lui et que celui-ci commença à gémir, il se laissa aller.

Chaque mouvements lui apportait un plaisir de plus en plus lancinant et il savait qu'il allait probablement battre un record de précocité mais il n'avait pas le luxe de s'arrêter à cela…Castiel semblait avoir autant de plaisir que lui, ce que Dean trouvait encore incompréhensible, il était certain qu'à la place de l'ange il serrait encore à se plaindre et à ronchonner que ça faisait mal mais il savait que Cass ne connaissait pas le concept de '' faire semblant'' alors il ne pouvait que le croire.

La seule chose lui important fut d'amener Castiel à venir avant lui, question de principe, et il y arriva rapidement en caressant le sexe de l'ange au même rythme que ses coups de reins en lui. Castiel vint fortement en criant son nom ce qui, loin de le rendre mal à l'aise, le rempli de fierté tandis qu'il se laissa finalement aller à l'orgasme le plus puissant et décadent qu'il ait jamais expérimenté.

.

.

Il resta un long moment sur Cass, à reprendre son souffle…On aurait presque pu le croire en train de '' câliner'' l'ange. Mais Dean Winchester ne donnait PAS de câlins…Enfin…Il était prêt à torturer l'ange sans fin pour lui faire promettre de ne jamais dévoiler cette vérité choquante…

Surtout pas à Sam…

- Dean?

La voix de l'ange le sorti de ses rêveries et il remarqua qu'à ce moment-là qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux l'ange

Hé merde…

- Oui Cass?

-Maintenant je ne suis plus ''puceau'' non

- Non…Ça te déplaît? Tu crois que papa sera fâché?

- Non…Est-ce que nous allons le refaire Dean?

- Tu le veux?

- Oui!

- Disons que les couples ont fréquemment des relations sexuelles…

- À quelle fréquence?

Dean soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres et continua à caresser les cheveux de son amant, les ébouriffant encore plus

- Il n'y a pas de règle Cass…Là c'était prévu parce que Sam partait pour une journée mais sinon c'est plutôt au gré du vent…Tu comprends?

L'ange se pelota plus confortablement contre lui et soupira à son tour

- Je comprends que ce ne sera pas très souvent Dean

- Mais oui, tu verras…Je parlerai à Sam de toi et moi et du coup, je prendrai une chambre de motel pour toi et moi chaque soir…

- Quand vas-tu parler à Sam?

- Dès que l'occasion se présentera…Dit-il sûr de lui et l'ange soupira de dépit

- Dean! Moi je suis immortel! Pas toi!

- Tu me traites de trouillard?

- Je ne connais pas ce terme…

- Je n'ai pas peur de dire à Sam que nous sommes ensemble! Se défendit-il en sentant la moutarde commencer à lui monter au nez.

- Alors tu lui diras?

- Demain! Promit le chasseur et l'ange soupira à nouveau

- Demain c'est un terme humain signifiant '' un jour mais surtout pas demain'' non?

-Sale emplumé…Maugréa Dean en embrassant le front de son ange avant de fermer les yeux.

.

.

**ET voilà…Pour le moment, dans les autres chapitres que j'ai écrits, il n'y a plus de lemon mais bon, si vous avez des idées de ****'' comment….bla bla…Hésiter pas! Je me cherche présentement des idées!**

**Prochain épisode sur les ondes de T.v stonewhiteclown….Nous apprendrons comment avouer sa relation clandestine avec un ange….**

À plus!


	5. Comment avouer sa relation avec un ange

Comment avouer sa relation clandestine avec un ange

.

**Merci spécial à Ithyl pour ses corrections :D**

**Et Gab Lamom pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation ( sur papiers devant notaire et tout) d'utiliser une de ses idées sur les pouvoirs de Castiel ( de sa SUPER fic!)**

**Merci pour tout vos reviews! ET continuer de me donner des idées de ''' comment….'' Ça peut être n'importe quoi!**

**Dans ce chapitre, notre pauvreeeeeee Dean en a assez de se cacher et notre petit angelot est…Disons…Pas très heureux de restreindre leurs …activitées….**

.

.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées et Dean flottait dans une espèce de bulle de bonheur qui le faisait se sentir stupide et imbécile et en même …Vraiment bien.

Sam le regardait sans cesse avec méfiance et surprise mais se retenait étonnamment bien de vocaliser ses inquiétudes.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un total bonheur et bien-être. Castiel le rendait…Heureux…Foutrement et dangereusement …Heureux.

Il avait l'impression de se réveiller chaque matins avec un sourire idiot plastronné au visage et d'être incapable de s'en défaire…Même si Sam lui annonçait qu'un être affreux et démoniaque planifiait présentement la destruction de la planète…

.

.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Sam à propos de ce '' petit détail de lui et Cass étant ensemble'' et il pouvait sentir les reproches muets de Castiel derrière son dos.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte d'être avec un homme ou quoi que ce soit (son frère siiiii ouvert était bien mieux de n'avoir aucun problème avec cela) c'était seulement qu'il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le bon moment. Il n'était pas habitué de se confier à Sam et il lui semblait que plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile. Sam allait le réduire en bouillie lorsqu'il apprendra que Dean sortait avec l'ange depuis plus d'un mois et qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit!

Et la bombe allait probablement être le fait que Dean soit en amour avec quelqu'un plutôt que ce quelqu'un soit un homme, un ange et leurs amis depuis des années…

.

.

Pour ce qui était de sa relation avec Cass, Dean ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Tout était extraordinaire avec Castiel…Du petit baiser volé dans l'impala pendant que Sam payait l'essence, aux séances de baisers torrides sur le sofa pendant qu'il prenait sa douche jusqu'au sexe enivrant quand Sam se décidait à sortir pour faire des recherches ou aller dans un bar local quelques heures.

Et Cass au lit…Était…

Totalement et diablement angélique…

Depuis leur première expérience Dean avait soupçonné que Castiel allait devenir un fan invétéré de sexe et il n'avait pas eu tort...Ce qui était loin de ne pas faire le bonheur de Dean. L'ange voulait TOUT expérimenter et Dean l'avait allégrement suivi dans cette voie. Avec Cass, il réalisa que le sexe n'avait plus le même but qu'avant. Auparavant, il cherchait des compagnes d'un soir pour assouvir un besoin physique et faire diminuer la tension. Maintenant il avait envie de faire plaisir à l'être aimé, de s'amuser, d'être prêt de lui…

Cass était ouvert à tout et ils avaient expérimenté inlassablement durant des semaines et le seul problème ( qui n'en était pas vraiment un mais qui pourrait le devenir) était que Castiel n'avait aucune retenue au lit…Vraiment aucune…

Lors de leurs séances de sexe intensif, Sam était à l'extérieur donc il ne pouvait pas les entendre mais les voisins eux…

Sam devait probablement se demander pourquoi les gens les regardaient avec autant de ferveur, et parfois de colère lorsqu'ils sortaient du motel…

Mais comment en vouloir à Cass? Dean en était complètement incapable…Il adorait la spontanéité de celui-ci…

Castiel devenait parfois impatient lorsque lui et Dean ne se trouvaient pas seuls assez souvent à son goût…Il était difficile de trouver des moments où Sam n'était pas avec eux. Ils voyageaient ensemble dans l'impala et prenait toujours une chambre de motel. Cass ne dormait pas et Sam lui demanda un jour ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits.

- Oh…Je veille sur votre sommeil et je surveille les alentours.

Sam avait alors plaint l'ange, lui disant que ce devait être barbant mais Dean s'était retenue de rire.

Oui, Cass restait dans leur chambre de motel mais ce n'était pas toujours pour les surveiller comme un gentil petit soldat…Cass avait trouvé un Ipod que Dean n'utilisait pas et se l'était approprié…Dean se réveillait parfois au milieu de la nuit pour voir son ange, dans un coin de la pièce à jouer à Angry Bird avec un air si concentré que ça faisait peur…

Voilà ce que les Winchester avaient fait d'un puissant ange du seigneur….

Un puissant ange du seigneur qui devenait mystérieusement plus impatient et sec lorsqu'il n'avait pas assez de moments seul à seul avec Dean…

Un jour il remédia à la situation et apparu dans la salle de bain alors que Dean se préparait à entrer dans la douche. Il sursauta violemment et retint à peine un cri d'effroi

- Hé! Espèce de voyeur! Lui dit-il en chuchotant

Castiel ne comprit pas le concept, évidemment et ne fit que le regarder silencieusement

- Cass…Tu fais presque peur…Que veux-tu? On dirait presque que tu t'apprêtes à me violer mon vieux

Penchement de tête cette fois

- Ne faut-il pas que l'une des personne ne soit pas consentante pour appeler cela un viol, Dean?

- Sam est juste l'autre côté de la porte! Lui rappela le chasseur toujours en chuchotant

- Oh…Pas de problème Dit l'ange en claquant des doigts. Rien ne se produisit et Dean le regarda avec curiosité

- Ok…C'était quoi ça? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore perdu ton mojo Cass…

- Pas du tout, je viens de nous isoler auditivement

- Hein?

- Sam ne peut pas nous entendre….

- Quoi? Satané ange! Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de faire cela il y a…disons DES SEMAINES!

Castiel le regarda surpris

- Non…Je dois avouer ne pas y avoir penser…

Dean ne le laissa pas ajouter un seul mot et l'agrippa par la cravate…

.

.

Lorsque Dean sorti de la salle de bain, Sam leva la tête de son portable pour le regarder curieusement

- Mais tu faisais quoi là-dedans?

Dean se mit immédiatement en mode alerte

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- On aurait presque dit que tu n'étais pas là…Pas un son et ça t'a prit un temps fou!

- Un homme n'a pas le droit de prendre un bain relaxant?

- Quoi? Toi un bain? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Dean? Tu as toujours dis que les bains étaient pour les filles!

- Il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis…

- Si tu le dis…Changeant de sujet, je m'inquiète pour Cass

- Hein? Pourquoi? Paniqua immédiatement le chasseur

- Ça fait plus d'une heure que je ne l'aie pas vu…Habituellement il est toujours collé à nous comme s'il avait peur de nous perdre!

Il y eu un son de bruissement d'ailes et Castiel apparu au milieu de la pièce. Dean évita de le regarder, étant certain de rougir avec ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la salle de bain avec ce petit ange à l'air faussement innocent

- Quand on parle du loup! Laissa tomber Sam et Castiel regarda partout autour de lui avec curiosité

- Expression…Dit immédiatement Sam avant que l'ange ne lui demande où se trouvait le canidé - Où tu étais Cass?

- Je me promenais dans les alentours Dit-il innocemment et Sam sembla apaisé. Il leur parla enfin d'une chasse potentielle qu'il venait de découvrir.

.

.

Sam se doutait de quelque chose…Dean en aurait mit sa main au feu…

Sam était tout de même un Winchester et Castiel était pourri en discrétion…

Au restaurant, il prenait toujours la main du chasseur dans la sienne, sous la table, mais l'embarra de Dean était toujours clairement visible à Sam. Lorsque Dean avait demandé à Castiel pourquoi diable, faisait-il cela, il eut un bref petit air coupable…

- J'ai vu que dans les films, les couples se tiennent la main…Avoua-t-il timidement

- Cass…

- Oui oui, je sais…Sam ne doit pas connaître notre horrible secret…

L'air boudeur de l'ange ne lui échappa pas

- Bon, tu es fâché non?

- Pas du tout!

- Cass merde! Tu agi comme une fille?

- je ne vois pas le rapport!

- Quand une fille dit que tout va bien, c'est que tout va mal…

- Je suis un ange du seigneur Dean!

-…Et quand un ange du seigneur dit cela, c'est qu'il est furax! Sourit le chasseur

- Pfff, je ne comprends pas le comique de la situation Dean

- Tu ne comprends Jamais le comique d'une situation Cass…Et je t'aime comme ça…

Il savait que l'ange ne pouvait pas résister à Dean lorsqu'il lui disait ces mots et encore une fois, ça fonctionna

.

.

Castiel leur demandait souvent à participer activement à l'une de leurs enquêtes et les frères trouvaient toujours une raison pour le lui en dissuader.

Cass était une vraie arme de destruction massive à démon, il était courageux, fiable et ses connaissances avaient souvent sauvées la vie de Dean et Sam mais soyons sérieux…Envoyer Castiel interroger des gens était une vraie farce…Mais ça, Dean ne pouvait pas le dire à son cher ange…

Il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour ne pas avoir à lui dire la vérité parce que Cass, malheureusement, ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ses compétences sociales étaient merdiques.

Un jour, l'ange insista et ni Sam et ni Dean ne trouvèrent quoi dire pour l'empêcher de les suivre et ils durent donc serrer les dents et permettre à Castiel d'enfiler un habit de faux agent du FBI et de les suivre.

Cass semblait tout fier dans son habit noir que Dean lui avait déniché et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à croquer.

- Super Cass! Lui dit Sam lorsque l'ange sorti de la salle de bain ( Dean avait dû le dissuader de se changer directement au milieu de la chambre du motel, Castiel ne comprenant Évidemment pas le principe de-ne-pas-se-déshabiller-devant-tout-le-monde…

- Ouais Cass, t'es très chic! Lui dit Dean en se retenant de dire sa vraie pensée qui allait dans le style du _T'es vraiment trop sexy et si Sam n'était pas en ce moment dans la pièce à me regarder bizarrement je te jetterait sur le lit et…._

Bon…

Dans ce style là…

Il s'approcha de l'ange pour lui réajuster sa cravate, geste qui lui rappela avec mélancolie cette journée où lui et l'ange avait enquêté sur Raphaël…C'était il y a si longtemps…

Son geste dû avoir paru plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait cru car Sam se racla soudainement la gorge derrière eux. Dean laissa Cass et se recula tristement…Bon, ok…Il commençait lui aussi à en avoir marre de cacher sa relation avec Castiel à Sam…Ce soir il allait lui parler.

.

.

Il amena Castiel interroger des gens avec lui tandis que Sam allait de son côté. Il ne laissa pas l'ange parler mais réalisa que l'air stoïque de Castiel poussait les gens à parler…Il les rendait anxieux et ça les empêchait de mentir…Sauf cette femme qui dragua ouvertement SON ange…

Pfff

Il eut envie d'embrasser passionnément Cass devant elle juste pour lui montrer qu'on ne faisait pas d'avance à son petit ami ainsi!

Devenait-il possessif?

Bah…Où était le mal? Et Castiel ne semblait pas s'en plaindre (quoi qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que la femme lui faisait des avances alors ça ne voulait rien dire)

Ils réussirent à classer rapidement l'affaire, encore un esprit vengeur et des os à faire brûler…Il appela Sam pour le prévenir et se donnèrent rendez-vous au motel, Sam ayant décidé de revenir à pieds.

Ils arrivèrent avant lui et Dean laissa tomber toute retenue…Voilà des heures qu'il avait envie d'embrasser Cass (et autre chose mais il était réaliste) Il se jeta presque sur l'ange qui ne demanda pas mieux et l'embrassa avec passion, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la poignée de porte se fasse entendre. Ils se séparèrent au même moment où Sam pénétra dans la pièce. Celui-ci les regarda un long moment avec suspicion.

- Ça va les gars? Demanda-t-il après un moment

- Mais oui Dit innocemment Dean tandis que Cass resta silencieux et immobile (là-dessus rien de nouveau)

- Vous …Vous vous êtes disputés ou quelque chose? Continua Sam

- Mais non

- Vous êtes…Je sais pas, bizarre?

- Tu hallucines Sam

Sam se tourna alors vers Castiel

- Et toi Cass, tu as rien à me dire?

- Non Sam…

- Cass? Insista-t-il et Dean craqua

- Viens Sam, allons brûler ces ossements d'accord?

- Ça peut attendre non? Dit celui-ci sans lâcher Castiel du regard

- Non, viens…Plus vite ce sera fait et mieux ce sera

Sam hocha la tête

-Ok

- Et moi? Je fais quoi? Demanda tristement l'ange

- Joue à Angry birds, tu en meurt d'envie! Lui dit Dean avec un clin d'œil et l'ange fit rapidement apparaître son ipod adoré

- Ok, prenez votre temps! Dit-il, les yeux déjà figés sur l'écran.

.

.

Les ossements furent rapidement déterrés et brûlés et après avoir rangé leurs pelles et autres outils dans le coffre de l'impala, les frères se retrouvèrent soudainement dans un silence embarrassant

- Alors? Tu démarres? Demanda Sam

- Ouais…C'est seulement que…Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvé seuls toi et moi….Commença Dean, maladroit

Sam le regarda en cachant mal son sourire

- Tu me dragues?

- La ferme Sam!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ces temps-ci Dean? Tu commences à agir de plus en plus étrangement! Tu es hyper sympa avec Cass et maintenant tu veux qu'on parle…Est-ce que tu souffres d'une maladie incurable dont tu ne m'as pas parlé?

- Arrête…

- Non mais tu sais que tu peux me le dire non?

- La ferme Sam

- Je vais hériter de l'impala?

- Sam!

- Tu me lègues ton ange aussi?

Cette fois Dean s'étouffa presque de surprise

- Qu…Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ; te léguer mon ange?

- Bah quoi? Plutôt pratique un ange gardien personnel…Et moi je le traiterais mieux que toi!

Le ton de Sam était plaisantin mais Dean senti la moutarde lui monter au nez…Et dire qu'il avait eu l'intention de se confier à ce crétin!

- Cass est pas un chien-chien!

- Je plaisantais! Rigola Sam

- Ce n'était pas drôle! Et je ne suis plus aussi con envers Cass!

- Je t'approuve…Et c'est ce que je trouve étrange…

- Le mec est notre ami et tu trouves étrange que je sois cool avec lui?

- Oui parce que tu agis toujours comme un con envers nos amis…

- Cass en a assez bavé!

- J'approuve aussi et suis de plus en plus inquiet! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à comprendre les sentiments des autres tout à coup?

Dean soupira de dépit et mit la voiture en marche

- Tu me lâches oui?

- Non…Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Dean? Tu es pourri dans les cachotteries!

- Rien de grave

- Alors il y A quelque chose! Dit fièrement Sam et Dean en eu assez, il stationna la voiture sur le bord d'une petite route déserte et se tourna vers son frère

- Bon…IL y a que…Bah…Tu sais…Je…

- Tu es en train de me faire une crise d'épilepsie?

- LA FERME SAM!

- Ok Ok

Il tenta de reprendre son calme

- Cass…

- Cass ok….

- Sam!

- Non mais je savais que ça avait rapport avec Cass…

- Tu m'interromps encore une fois et je te lance à une bande de goules!

- Dhiiiiii….C'est sérieux!

- Bon…Il y a que…J'aime bien Cass…

- Oui?

- J'aime bien Cass… Répéta Dean

- Moi aussi…Non mais sérieux? Qui peux détester le mec? Il est si innocent et drôle! Sans compter qu'il nous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois! Cass est impossible à ne pas aimer…Même Crowley le cache bien mais je ne crois pas qu'il arrive à vraiment le détester…

- Alors t'aime bien Cass aussi?

- Mais oui

- T'as envie de coucher avec lui? Lui demanda sèchement Dean et cette fois Sam se tut enfin

- Heu…Non?

- Bon…Voilà comment j'aime Cass!

Sam resta silencieux et Dean senti l'angoisse l'envahir

- Tu veux bien dire quelque chose?

- Mais quoi? Je suis surpris

- Ouais je sais…C'est surprenant de ma part…Cass est dans le corps d'un mec et tout…

Sam l'interrompit

- Quoi? Non pas ça! Je suis surpris que tu me le dises idiot!

- Hein?

- Tu as envie de Cass?

- Heu…Va plus loin dans les sentiments…

- T'es en amour avec lui?

Toujours ce ton si calme…Dean commençait vraiment à avoir peur

- Bah…Oui

- Ok…Je suis VRAIMENT surpris…

- Je m'en doute…

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu me dises enfin que tu es amoureux de Cass! Je ne peux pas y croire! Bon sang que je regrette Bobby! J'ai gagné mon pari contre lui!

- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Bobby avait parié que tu ne te l'avouerais jamais!

- Tu as vu Bobby? Il est revenu en fantôme?

- Mais non!

- Comment tu as pu parier avec lui?

- Avant sa mort imbécile!

- Mais comment… Dean eut alors un éclair de compréhension - Tu sais que ça fait à peine un mois!

- Un mois que tu es fou de Cass? Lâches-moi Dean! Ça fait des années!

- Hein? Quoi? Dean se sentait de plus en plus mélangé et à la fois irrité…

- J'ai commencé à flasher sur Cass il y a un peu plus de deux mois et Cass et moi sommes ensembles depuis à peine trois semaines!

- Hein! Vous êtes ensembles!

- C'est ce que je m'égorge à te dire depuis une heure!

- Mais moi je croyais seulement que tu tentais de me dire que tu étais en amour avec ton ange, ce qui soit dit en passant n'était pas une nouvelle très fraîche…

- Je t'emmerde Sam!

- Non mais c'est vrai! Tout le monde nous connaissant avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous…

- Nommes-moi deux personne! Le mit-il au défi

- Jo, Helen, Rufus, Samuel, Ruby…Et Crowley a déjà dit quelque chose de mesquin là-dessus…ll y a aussi cette fille qui…

- Ok!

- Tu veux que je continu?

- Non ça va…

- Alors tu n'as vraiment réalisé ton intérêt pour Cass que maintenant?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te poussait à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Cass et moi avant ça!

- Tu veux une liste?

- Non¸ça va….

Sam le regarda un instant et eut un énorme sourire au visage, un vrai cette fois, dénudé de tout sarcasme

- Alors vous êtes ensemble?

- Oui

- Wow!

- C'est tout?

- Alors c'est pour cela que tu agissais si bizarrement? C'est toi ou c'est lui qui a fait le grand saut?

- Sam! On parle de Cass là…

- Définitivement toi alors…Et…C'est comment? C'est comment fréquenter un ange?

- Étrange, il n'y a pas de bouquin pour cela. Tu sais dans le genre _Les hommes viennent de Mars, les anges viennent de foutrement plus loin-et-tu-n'arriveras-jamais-à-les comprendre-mec-alors-essai-même-pas…._

- À ce point? Demanda Sam

- Tu as pas idée…

- Et…Pas que je tiens à aborder le sujet mais…Tu peux avoir une vie de couple normal avec Cass? Genre…

- Genre est-ce que nous baisons?

- Heu…

- Disons que les choses sont aussi normales là-dessus que si Cass était un humain de milliers d'années d'existence qui était puceau jusque là et qu'il ne connaissait rien au sexe à part ce qui parle de la reproduction de abeilles. Ajoutes à cela un manque flagrant de retenue, d'humour et une curiosité maladive…Ai-je parlé du fait qu'il ne ressent aucune fatigue? Ah, et la curiosité…

-Tu l'as dit

- Ça vaut la peine de le dire deux fois, crois-moi

- En résumé…Ça va super bien à ce niveau…

- Ouaip…Je pourrais mourir heureux…

- Sans vouloir les détails, vous avez trouvé le temps de faire ça quand?

- Des petits moments volé où tu sors enfin de la chambre…

- Presque jamais alors…

- D'où l'air bête de Cass…

Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

- Ton petit ange n'a pas assez de calinoux?

- C'est un obsédé… Dit Dean avec un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Tu as l'air malheureux...

-Je souffre en silence…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Dean senti un poids énorme le quitter tout à coup.

Sam savait…Et il n'avait aucun problème avec cela…

Sam cessa de rire et le regarda avec sérieux, et avec une tendresse infinie dans le fond des yeux.

- Tu as l'air bien Dean…Et Cass aussi

- Je fais tout pour qu'il le soit.

- Ça marche…Vous le méritez Dean…On en a assez bavé…

- Merci Sam

Il repris immédiatement son air normal et redémarra la voiture

- Bon…C'est pas parce que je suis en couple avec un mec que je vais commencer à m'éterniser sur les sentiments…

- J'ai toujours dis que tu étais plein de préjugés envers les gais

- Je ne suis pas gai! C'est seulement Cass…Je suis angesexuel!

- Plutôt Cassexuel…Je crois pas que tu avais un faible pour Zacharie ou un autre de ces foutus connards….

- Non…Tu as raison, je suis Cassexuel

- Ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement hein! Il y a des années que tu m'appelles Samantha et que tu me traites de fillette! Tu vas en baver mon vieux!

-Pff! Tu es beaucoup trop Politico correct pour ça SAINT SAM!

- Pas si c'est pour t'emmerder! Allez! Conduis plus vite! Je suis certain que tu meurs d'envie de revoir ton petit angounet adoré…

- Bon, ça commence

- Je me prendrai même une chambre à part…Tu pourras t'amuser…Si Cass lâche son sacro-saint angry bird…

- M'en parle pas!

.

.

**Rendez vous demain même heure, même poste pour une autre épisode de votre petit guide pratique pour la fréquentation d'un ange…Nous apprendrons d'ailleurs Comment apprendre à conduire à un ange…**

**Attachez bien vos ceintures et…Attention, ange au volant!**


	6. Comment apprendre à conduire à un ange

Comment apprendre à conduire à un ange

.**Merci encore pour vos reviews! Vous êtes super!**

**Ce chapitre exploite au maximum la chère innocence de notre petit ange….Et je ne me sens même pas coupable!**

.

Dean vint pour prendre une gorgée de l'excellent scotch qu'il venait se s'acheter lorsque le son de bruissements d'ailes se fit entendre.

Il ferma les yeux et jura silencieusement.

Hé merde…

Putain d'ange qui n'oubliait jamais rien…

Pas même les promesses faites sous…Disons le feu de l'action…

- Dean?

La voix grave de l'ange avait toujours eu un effet monstre sur lui mais cette fois elle lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à son amoureux et força son visage à amorcer un sourire

- Hé Cass! Comment vas-tu mon ange?

Le visage impassible de Castiel resta de marbre

- Dean, nous avions un accord…

Cette fois, Dean prit une énorme gorgée de son scotch

- Peux pas Cass, j'ai beaucoup trop bu!

- Je peux te désintoxiquer d'un claquement de doigts!

Foutu ange!

Sam pénétra dans la pièce, regarda l'ange et sourit malicieusement

- Cass contre-attaque? Demanda-t-il

- Une promesse est une promesse! Déclara l'ange en regardant sérieusement Sam

Celui-ci leva les mains devant lui dans un geste de défense

- Hé! Je suis de ton côté Cass! Moi je te dis de le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il craque!

- Tu sais très bien que tu m'as extirpé cette promesse de façon déloyale Cass! Déclara Dean en pointant celui-ci d'un doigt accusateur

- Pas du tout! J'ai demandé et tu as promis!

- Tu as demandé au moment où tu avais…Bah, tu sais-quoi dans ta bouche! C'est archi déloyal!

Sam grimaça

- Hé! Mes oreilles! On avait un pacte! J'ai déjà été clair là-dessus! J'ai assez de vous entendre je ne veux pas les détails…

- Tu exagères toujours! Tu ne nous entends pas! À t'écouter on est de vrais lapins! Ronchonna Dean

- Premièrement; JE VOUS ENTENDS! Et deuxièmement; vous êtes PIRES que des lapins!

- Je ne comprends pas cette référence….Dit calmement Castiel ce qui fit pouffer Sam de rire

- Les murs sont minces dans ces foutus motels…Et vous êtes...Disons…Expressifs…

- Cass est expressif! Se défendit Dean - Pas de ma faute si je suis si bon…

- Il est pas le seul que je dois me farcir à entendre …

- Bon! On peut changer de sujet? Demanda Dean de plus en plus embarrassé

- Oui! Approuva sévèrement Castiel - Et nous pourrions revenir sur le sujet de cette promesse que tu m'as faite Dean Winchester!

Oh merde….

Castiel ne l'avait que peu de fois appelé par son nom complet et ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Cass était en beau pétard…

Et il en fallait beaucoup pour fâcher Castiel O majestueux soldat du seigneur!

Ok…Il avait trouvé mille et une façons de faire retarder sa promesse, les raisons ne manquaient pas; Il fallait retrouver les pierres sacrées, la porte de l'enfer à refermer et toutes ces autres tragédies qui envahissaient les journaux chaque jours mais là…

Là ils avaient une journée complète à ne rien faire et Castiel n'allait pas lâcher le morceau

.

.

- Tu as promit de m'apprendre à conduire! Se plaignit l'ange pour la centième fois depuis cette journée fatidique où il avait fait cette promesse

- Caaasss! Pourquoi tu voudrais conduire une automobile nom de Dieu! Tu as des ailes! Tu sais à quel point nous, pauvres petits humains, souhaiterions avoir des ailes comme toi?

- Je veux conduire une voiture! Le ton du sacro-saint ange était presque boudeur

- Tu as une de ces têtes de mule!

- Vous allez si bien ensemble….Ricana Sam

- La ferme Sam! De toute façon tu prends toujours sa part! Se plaignit Dean

- Parce qu'il a toujours raison!

- Favoritisme!

- Apprends-lui donc à conduire! La prochaine fois tu y penseras avant de faire des promesses…

- Faire faire des promesses à son partenaire au lit est déloyal!

- Tu couches avec un ange et il ne connaissait pas cette règle alors assume!

- Je suis d'accord! Dit Castiel

Dean soupira de dépit

- Ok! Allons-y mais je te jure que si tu fais une égratignure sur BÉBÉ je t'arrache les plumes!

- Tu n'oserais pas! Et de toute façon tu ne peux pas voir mes ailes et…Et je n'ai pas de plumes! Je suis un ange et non un oiseau!

- Alors t'as qu'à me les montrer tes foutus ailes! Tu refuses tout le temps! Est-ce que je dois me montrer aussi salopard que toi et te le faire promettre au lit pour que tu le me promettre de me les montrer?

- Je suis un ange du seigneur! Jamais je ne promettrais quoi que ce soit pour du plaisir charnel!

- Ha oui? N'oublie pas _Mon petit ange adoré_, que je connais tes endroits les plus sensibles! Je t'ai déjà entendu supplier en hurlant pour que…

Sam les interrompit

- HÉ! Je suis là! Vous vous rappelez?

- Désolé Sam Lui dit sérieusement Castiel de son ton si humble tandis que Dean ne fit que détourner les yeux, encore en colère de devoir tenir une foutue promesse. Il marcha vers la commode de la chambre et attrapa ses clés

- Allez espèce d'ange mal léché…Je vais tenir parole mais je te jure que je réussirai à te le faire payer!

Castiel le suivit hors de la chambre en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu sais Dean, je trouve plutôt insultant et blessant le fait que tu sois si amer face à l'idée de m'apprendre à conduire…De quoi as-tu peur?

.

.

- Putain de merde Cass! Pour la millième fois ÇA C'EST L'ACCÉLÉRATEUR ET NON PAS LE FREIN!

- Mais je sais! Pas la peine DE CRIER!

- ÇA fait déjà trois fois que tu nous envoies presque dans le décor en confondant deux putains de pédales! C'est drôle que tu ais AUCUN problème à te remémorer tout les noms des prophètes, des saints et des paroles de ton papa mais que t'arrives pas à te souvenir que L'ACCÉLÉRATEUR EST À DROITE!|

- Je me suis trompé! Pas la peine de hurler!

- Les anges sont supposés être parfait!

- Lâches-moi Dean!

- Bon…Là tu appuis lentement sur la pédale de droite…LENTEMENT! Hurla-t-il lorsque l'ange fit démarrer la voiture en trombe. Il la dirigea vers la sortie du stationnement où Dean l'avait fait pratiquer jusque là et tourna brusquement vers la droite pour pénétrer sur la route, faisant brusquement freiner une voiture en la coupant.

Dean s'agrippa à l'extrémité de son siège en hurlant de peur

- Caaasss!

- Quoi encore?

- Mais je rêve ma foi! Tu viens tout juste de foncer droit sur une autre voiture et tu oses me demander '' quoi encore?

- Je ne l'avais pas vue!

- Tu ne l'avais pas vue? Ha bien c'est super! Non mais pas la peine de regarder où tu vas hein! Après tout si tu tues trois ou quatre personnes tu n'auras qu'à les ressusciter? Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'en fais!

- Tu es ironique non?

- Bien sûr pauvre idiot que je suis ironique! T'es un vrai danger public! Arrêtes-toi sur le bord de la route et je reprend le volant!

- Quoi? Pas question! Regardes, je crois que j'ai pigé le truc maintenant… Dit fièrement l'ange les deux mains sur le volant

- Pigé le truc? Tu roules trois fois trop vite et…TU VIENS ENCORE DE PASSER DEVANT UN ARRÊT!

- Oups…

- Le mot ARRÊT n'est pas facultatif espèce d'ange imbécile! Et ça c'est un feu de circulation! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos des feux rouges?

- Qu'il fallait arrêter…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Castiel soupira de dépit et appuya sur le frein. La voiture s'arrêta à quelques cm de la lumière et Dean fut projeté violement vers l'avant, remerciant le ciel d'avoir pensé à mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

Castiel se tourna calmement vers Dean qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

- Tu sais Dean, je te trouves plutôt nerveux…

Dean failli s'étouffer avec le flot d'injures qui luttaient pour sortir de sa bouche. Il doutait que Cass ait de toute façon comprit la moitié des paroles qu'il avait envie de lui jeter à la figure. L'ange lui aurait probablement calmement demandé la raison pour laquelle le chasseur lui demandait de se mettre ses putains de plumes à cet endroit particulier…

Lorsque la lumière changea du rouge au vert, Castiel redémarra brusquement la voiture, envoyant cette fois-ci Dean au font de son siège

- LENTEMENT!

Castiel soupira de dépit et releva légèrement le pied de sur l'accélérateur. Dean reprit péniblement son souffle et Castiel s'en tint quelques temps à une conduite plus modérée

- À la prochaine intersection tu prendras la gauche… Dit Dean froidement

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je te le dis! Ça nous amènera sur une route de campagne et tu ne risques plus de tuer autre chose que des chevreuils!

- Tu es injuste!

L'ange retrouva le sourire lorsqu'ils furent sur la route en question. Il aima particulièrement conduire rapidement su ce chemin empli de courbes toutes plus brusques les unes des autres. Dean lui cria à plusieurs reprises de ralentir mais l'ange têtu ne le faisait que durant quelques instants pour reprendre aussitôt sa conduite d'adolescent téméraire.

Dean dû tout de même se retenir de ne pas se laisser attendrir par le sourire innocent et extatique que portait son ange.

Cass semblait vraiment aux anges…Façon de parler.

Sa joie enfantine fut brusquement éteinte lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent derrière une voiture conduite par une vielle dame qui allait beaucoup plus lentement qu'eux. Dean vit son innocent petit ange froncer les sourcils et il dû intervenir

- Maintenant tu te calmes Schumacher!

- Mais Dean! Cette voiture va beaucoup trop lentement!

- Parfait! Ça t'apprendra la patience!

- Mais si je la dépassais?

- Non!

- Mais…

- Non!

Castiel fronça encore plus les sourcils et fit même la moue mais il obéi tout de même, suivant l'autre voiture presque contre son pare-chocs et pianotant impatiemment sur le volant…

Puis…La voiture devant eux disparue brusquement et l'ange poussa une légère exclamation de satisfaction en accélérant

- CASS!…

L'ange tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui, innocemment

- Oui Dean?

- Fait immédiatement réapparaître cette voiture

- Mais…

- Tout de suite!

- Mais je n'ai rien à voir là dedant!

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile! Où as-tu envoyé cette pauvre dame?

- À quelques rues d'ici…Avoua-t-il en se mordant négligemment la lèvre inférieure

- Tu es impossible Cass! Imagine sa peur!

- Elle n'avait qu'à aller plus rapidement!

- Tout le monde n'est pas un fou à plumes au volant!

-Je ne suis pas un fou à plumes!

- Pour un ange du seigneur je te trouve vraiment immature! Tu dois voler comme un vrai fou !

- Et puis? Quand je vole il n'y a pas d'humain agaçant pour me hurler dans les oreilles!

- Arrêtes! Je vais t'inscrire aux A.B.N.I.C.A

- C'est quoi ce A.B.N.I.C.A ?

- Les Anges Battus et Négligés et Injustement Critiqués Anonymes…

- Oh? Où est-ce? Demanda innocemment l'ange et Dean dû se remémorer ENCORE une fois que Castiel n'avait aucun humour.

Vraiment aucun…

.

.

Dean tenta de laisser l'ange rouler à son rythme mais celui-ci ne fit qu'accélérer encore plus et il se remit à lui crier de ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une voiture de police dans la lunette arrière et avant qu'il ait le temps d'en aviser Castiel, les gyrophares s'allumèrent et Dean pesta fortement

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là? Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté

- _Celui-là_, c'est un flic et arrêtes-toi sur le bas côté immédiatement…

- Pourquoi? Il veut allez plus vite que moi?

- Non imbécile! Il veut t'arrêter! Va immédiatement sur le bas côté avant qu'il ne t'accuse de délit de fuite en plus de conduire comme un malade!

- Bon d'accord! Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si impatient aujourd'hui? Maugréa l'ange en ralentissant enfin la voiture. Le véhicule de police arrêta derrière eux et le policier sortit de sa voiture pour se diriger vers eux.

Ça allait mal se terminer…Dean en était plus que certain.

- Baisses ta vitre! Ordonna Dean à Castiel sur un ton sans appel. L'ange obéi et le policier s'arrêta face à sa hauteur et fixa Castiel dans les yeux un long moment…Probablement voulait-il effrayer celui-ci mais il ignorait que Cass était le roi du Fixage-à-faire-peur. Après un moment il détourna le regard

- Votre permis…Dit-il sèchement

Castiel jeta un regard empli de questionnement à Dean

- Donnes-lui ton permis! Chuchota celui-ci

- Quoi? Mais c'est à moi! Pas question de le donner!

- Cass!

- Votre permis! Répéta le policier plus sèchement et Castiel soupira de dépit. Il fouilla dans la poche de son imperméable et en sortit la carte plastifiée toutes neuve que Sam lui avait trafiquée

Il le tendit au policier

- Pourquoi vous le voulez?

Le policier ne lui répondit pas et regarda la carte

- Monsieur…Jeremiah Winchester?

- Je voulais mettre Cass mais Dean a dit que…Il se tut brusquement lorsque le chasseur lui donna un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes

- Vous savez à combien vous rouliez Monsieur Winchester?

- Oh! J'aime beaucoup la sensation que cela me procure que vous m'appeliez par ce nom!

Autre coup dans les côtes

- Avez-vous consommé? Demanda plus durement le policier et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté

- Vous voulez parler de la consommation des âmes du purgatoire? C'est du passé maintenant…Plus jamais je ne tenterai de m'approprier tout ce pouvoir…

- Sortez du véhicule…

Dean ferma les yeux et jura fortement à l'intérieur de lui-même…Cass s'était foutu dedans…Mais royalement dedans…Et dire qu'il avait eu l'intention de profiter de cette paisible petite journée de congé pour relaxer…

Pourquoi Dieu le détestait-il?

Le policier sembla véritablement sur ses gardes à présents et répéta à Castiel de sortir IMMÉDIATEMENT de la voiture en portant la main à son arme.

- Cass, fait ce qu'il te dit et ferme ta gueule! Lui dit Dean d'un ton découragé

- Bon d'accord mais pourquoi tout le monde est-il si désagréable avec moi aujourd'hui?

Il ouvrit la portière et sorti de la voiture. Le policier le regarda attentivement avec prudence.

- Avez-vous consommé de l'alcool?

- Non

- De la drogue?

- C'est quoi de la drogue?

- Monsieur, je vous conseille fortement de cesser de vous foutre de ma gueule ou je vous embarque! Lui dit sèchement le policier et Castiel le regarda avec surprise et pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté

- Mais…Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchant envers moi?

- Vous rouliez à trois fois la limite permise, un autre mot et je vous colle les menottes, c'est clair?

- Oh là! Se mêla Dean en sortant de la voiture se qui fut une grave erreur

- Restez dans le véhicule! Lui cria le policier en tâtant nerveusement l'endroit où se trouvait son arme

- Ca…Jeremiah est totalement inoffensif…

- Dans la voiture!

Dean obéi en maugréant

- Vous semblez nerveux…Commença Castiel - J'ai des bonbons à la fraise dans mon imperméable, vous en voulez? Je les trouve personnellement apaisants…

Dès que Castiel mit la main dans la poche de son manteau, le policier déjà sur le qui-vive, agit immédiatement et le plaqua contre la voiture, les mains derrière le dos et lui passa les menottes en lui criant de restez immobile

Ok, se dit Dean, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver….

C'était la merde totale…

Le visage surpris de Castiel valait tout de même le coup. L'ange resta immobile, les mains menottées avec un air complètement ébahi. Le policier le tâta rapidement pour rechercher une éventuelle arme et eut un hoquet de surprise en sortant l'épée angélique de l'imperméable de Cass.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Une lame angélique…C'est pour tuer les anges…Quoi que je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais en tuer un, je suis presque le seul restant mais il y a un temps où je devais me défendre contre mes frères et…

- Vous êtes complètement fou! J'appelle immédiatement du renfort!

Bon, Dean décida qu'il était temps de cesser cette comédie

- Ok Cass…Effaces-lui la mémoire…Dit-il en soupirant de dépit

- Pardon?

- Fais aller ton mojo et effaces-lui la mémoire, on en sortira jamais sinon…

Le policier les regarda avec de grands yeux mais Castiel agit rapidement. Il se libéra des menottes comme si elles avaient été faites de ficelles et posa deux doigts sur le front du policier qui s'effondra lentement sur le sol.

Dean secoua la tête, découragé.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au motel, Sam les attendait calmement en faisant des recherches sur son portable.

- Alors Cass? Comment as-tu aimé conduire? Lui demanda-t-il joyeusement

- J'ai beaucoup aimé l'expérience Sam mais je crains malheureusement que Dean ne veuille plus jamais me laisser le faire

- Dean! T'es pas sympa! Sourit Sam et Dean le regarda en le fusillant des yeux

- Pas sympa?

- Tu dois lui laisser le temps! J'imagine que tu as pété un plomb parce que Cass ne conduit pas assez vite à ton goût? Tu sais Dean, c'est pas un péché mortel d'être prudent sur la route…

- Sam…Si tu savais à quelle point tu es à côté de la plaque…

- C'est ça! Je te connais frêrôt! J'aiderai Cass à conduire moi, je suis beaucoup plus patient que toi

Dean vint pour dire quelque chose puis sembla soudainement changer d'idée

- Tu sais quoi Sam? Tu as raison…Je file me coucher…

- Ok, je vais allez me louer une chambre pour vous laisser seuls…

Dean se tourna brusquement vers lui et dit lentement, sans cesser de fixer sévèrement Castiel des yeux;

- Pas la peine…

- Mais…

- Pas la peine j'ai dit

Castiel regarda le sol silencieusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

- Tu m'expliques? Lui demanda Sam surpris

- Bah…J'ai peut-être faites une ou deux petites bêtises…

**Je me suis vraiment marrée à écrire ce chapitre!**

**Prochain épisode…J'hésite entre deux…Soit ce sera '' comment faire les courses avec un ange'' ou '' comment être romantique avec un ange''**

**Les deux sont écrits, je sais juste pas dans quel ordre les publier…**

**À demain! Fidèles auditrices….**


	7. Comment faire les courses avec un ange

Comment faire les courses avec un ange

**Tourlou!**

**Encore moi!**

**Petit chapitre domestique!**

**À partir de maintenant il n'y a plus de chronologie entre les chapitres, je ne fais plus que m'amuser sans me soucier de rien d'autre ( ha la paresse!)**

**Nda c'est moi où le dernier épisode ( hunteri heroi quelque chose) était TROP SUPER! ( plein plein de Cass….*_***

.

.

- Pour La centième fois Cass ça s'appelle faire des courses! S'exaspéra Dean en sortant de la voiture

L'ange le suivit de près, un air d'incompréhension au visage…CET air, celui qui promettait à Dean des heures de questionnement…

- Mais pourquoi devons-nous faire des courses?

-Parce que nous allons rester dans cette petite maison que Garth nous a dénichée durant des semaines Cass! Kevin et sa mère son tout proches, Crowley n'est pas réapparu depuis la dernière fois ( je me demande ce que tu lui a dit pour lui faire peur ainsi)et nous sommes à deux doigts de découvrir comment fermer les portes de l'enfer...

- Ça n'explique toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici…

- Moi et Sam sommes de pauvres petits humains aux multiples besoins…Nous devons acheter des provisions de nourriture

- Pourquoi ne pas aller dans les restaurant comme à l'habitude?

- Parce qu'on a la chance de posséder une cuisine pour une des rares fois de notre vie…On va cuisiner tous les jours comme les gens normaux…

Castiel regarda l'énorme bâtisse dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer avec suspicion, ce que Dean remarqua

- Tu sais Cass, si faire les courses avec moi t'emmerde autant tu n'avais qu'à rester avec Sam!

- Sam m'a dit de partir avec toi! Il ne semblait pas très amical à mon égard!

- Tu as effacer le disque dur de son portable Cass! Sammy tiens à son portable comme moi à Bébé et toi…Tu l'as bousillé!

- Et j'ai dis que j'étais désolé! J'ai tenter d'effacer une menace qui semblait menacer Sam…Il y avait tout ces liens qui laissaient des traces sur son portable et…

- DES EMAILS CASS! C'était des emails! Des contacts, des amis! S'exaspéra Dean

- J'ai tout de même dit que j'étais désolé! Pourquoi Sam est-il encore fâché contre moi? J'ai l'impression que ça lui a prit beaucoup moins de temps à me pardonner d'avoir joué à Dieu et de vous avoir trahi…

Dean réfléchi à la question un moment

- Sam est plein de paradoxes et…Il tient vraiment à son portable…

- Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera?

- Avec tes petits regards repentants et la personnalité bonasse de Sam? Je gagerais que dès notre retour, le mec t'aura pardonné.

Castiel retrouva le sourire.

.

.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'intérieur du marché d'alimentation et Castiel regardait partout autour de lui avec un air extatique sur le visage.

- Mais il y en a des gens! S'épata-t-il. Dean prit possession d'un panier qu'il roula jusqu'à l'ange

- C'est quoi? Demanda évidemment celui-ci

- Un panier…Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais trimbaler tout ça dans mes bras?

- Oh! Regarde Dean! Il y a de tout petits paniers! Dit-il en pontant les petits paniers pour les enfants

- C'est pour les enfants…

Castiel fronça les sourcils et l'inclinaison de la tête suivie peu après

- Pour les enfants? Les petits enfants sont débrouillards au point de faire les courses seuls?

- Quoi? Non! C'est une façon pour les parents d'avoir la paix…Bah, je t'expliquerai plus tard…

-Lorsque tu dis cela, c'est que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'expliquer

- Quoi?…Bon, tu ne connais pas assez les enfants pour comprendre le concept Cass…

- Je suis stupide?

- Tu es beaucoup de chose mon ange mais t'es pas stupide t'es juste…Inexpérimenté niveau social?

Heureusement pour lui, Castiel sembla oublier leur discussion lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux rayons des fruits et légumes.

- OH! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tant de choses Dean?

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Castiel se promenait déjà de présentoirs à présentoir, prenant une pomme là, une banane, faisant tomber plus loin une dizaine de tomates en prenant celle du dessous…

- Cass! S'exaspéra-t-il

L'ange ramassa les tomates et les mit dans le panier

- Hey! J'ai pas besoin de tomates! Lui dit Dean

- Mais elles sont belles! Et regarde ces choses jaunes…

- Des bananes…

- On peut en prendre?

- Prends en quelques unes seulement et laisses de la place pour les choses intéressantes!

- Comme les tartes?

Dean sourit et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur les fesses

- Là tu parles!

- Et la nourriture de lapin de Sam? On la trouve où?

Dean dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire

- C'est une expression Cass!

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous autant d'expressions! C'est à en devenir fou à la fin! S'exaspéra l'ange en prenant place à côté de Dean près du panier

- Tu vas survivre petit ange…Bon on prend quelques pommes de terre et des carottes puis on en aura terminé avec l'étape '' bouffe-ennuyante''

- Mais Dean! Je ne comprends pas ce concept…

- Je l'aurais parié…Bon, de la bouffe ennuyante c'est la bouffe qui est bonne pour la santé mais qui goûte rien, comme les légumes…

- Sam semble dire, au contraire, qu'il apprécie énormément leurs saveurs…

- Il ment…Il dit cela rien que pour se donner bonne conscience…Comme tout les granos de la terre…Offre un dernier repas à un homme avant de le tuer et même s'il se prétend '' santé'' Il ne choisira pas l'assiette de légumes à la vapeur mais bien le burger frites….

- Tu as déjà fait cela Dean? Tu as déjà offert un dernier repas à un homme?

Dean soupira de dépit

- Pas besoin Cass! C'est une théorie qui n'a pas besoin de preuve…

- Si tu le dis…

- Crois-moi Cass, en ce qui concerne la bouffe tu peux me croire aveuglément….

- Mais pas pour le reste?

- Exact

.

.

Castiel se dirigea vers le rayon des fromages et en prit un au hasard qu'il tendit à Dean

- Et ça? Est-ce de la nourriture ennuyante?

- Le fromage en tant que tel est plutôt intéressant mais tu as fais la gaffe d'en prendre un sophistiqué au lait de chèvre…La règle d'or du fromage est que s'il est en tranche ou orange, c'est gagnant…

- Bon…

L'ange continua à suivre Dean, anormalement silencieux et jetant à tout moments des regards ennuyés au panier que Dean emplissait que trop lentement à son goût.

Dean en était à comparer deux boites de biscuits lorsqu'il réalisa que Castiel n'était plus près de lui.

- Cass?

Il attrapa son panier et le fit rouler pour sortir de la ranger, espérant que l'ange serait dans l'allée suivante lorsqu'il vit arriver celui-ci traînant un panier plein à ras bord, un sourire tout fier aux lèvres

- Qu…Cass, où as-tu prises toutes ces choses? Demanda-t-il en souhaitant que ses pires craintes ne soient confirmées

- Il y a avait un panier déjà empli par là-bas, nous pouvons y aller maintenant?

Dean tenta de se calmer et il agrippa l'ange par la manche de son trench-coat, traîna son propre panier de l'autre main et se dépêcha de déguerpir plus loin…Avant que le propriétaire du dit-panier ne les aperçoive.

- Hé Dean! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Et mon panier lui? Se défendit l'ange

- Cass! Tu ne peux pas prendre les choses des autres!

- Ce n'est pas du vol! Je sais très bien qu'il faut payer les achats, je ne suis pas complètement idiot!

- Tu ne peux pas non plus prendre le panier d'épicerie des autres!

- Mais ça te prend un temps fou!

- Pffff! Tu es insultant Cass! Je suis un mec et tu devrais te compter chanceux de m'aimer moi et non pas une fille parce que crois-moi tu ne serais pas sortis de l'auberge mon pauvre…Et là-dessus je t'épargne le supplice des achats de vêtements!

Ils arrivèrent au rayon des viandes et Castiel regarda la nourriture étalée avec dégoût

- Mais pourquoi gardez-vous ces cadavres ici?

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles? Demanda Dean qui était occupé à choisir un emballage de steak haché

- Mais ces cadavres d'animaux… Expliqua l'ange

- C'est de la viande angelot! Tu aimes la viande! T'es devenu un accro du burger…Tu croyais qu'il y avait quoi là-dedans?

- Je sais mais c'est tout de même un choc de la voir ainsi….Oh regarde! Il y a du bébé vache ici….

- Cass bon dieu! Ne dis pas du bébé vache! C'est du veau!

- Mais c'est bien le petit de la vache non?

- Oui mais…

- Alors pourquoi appeler cela du veau?

- Parce que si tu dis Bébé vache personne ne va en acheter!

- Ce qui réjouiraient probablement les bébés vaches non?

- Arrête de dire bébé vache!

- Elles en penses quoi les vaches que vous tuiez leurs petits pour les hacher et les mettre dans un congélo?

- Elles en pensent rien! Dit-il bêtement en lui tendant brusquement le sachet de steak haché - Elle est là, ta maman vache espèce d'écolo à la noix!

- Je ne suis pas un écolo, même si j'ignore ce que c'est, je me demande seulement pourquoi vous inventer des termes comme ceux-là pour votre nourriture…

- Parce que nous sommes de sales hypocrites, ça te va?

- Oui Lui dit simplement l'ange sans la moindre honte.

.

Castiel devint un peu plus enthousiasme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rayon des sucreries où il s'amusa à prendre mille et une choses qu'il mettait dans le panier. À la troisième boite de chocolat en poudre Dean décida de l'arrêter

- Ok Cass! Ça suffit avec le chocolat chaud!

- Mais c'est bon!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de trois boites!

- Oui! La première est une boite de chocolat chaud _Onctueux_, la seconde c'est du chocolat au lait _Quick_ et celle-ci possède de petites guimauves…

- C'est la même chose Cass! C'est seulement des marques différentes! Choisis une des boites et c'est tout!

- Non je veux les trois!

- Moi et Sam détestons le chocolat chaud, t'es seul à aimer ça!

- Mais je veux goûter les trois sortes!

- Ange gâté! Maugréa Dean en continuant son chemin

- C'est quoi Gâté?

- On dis cela d'un enfant qui a tout ce qu'il veut…T'es pareil mais en ange…Je peux rien te refuser et tu en profites!

- Et tu ne peux rien me refuser parce que tu m'aimes, c'est ça? Dit-il innocemment au même moment où une femme passa près d'eux. À la surprise de Dean, celle-ci leur sourit largement avec une sorte de convoitise dans les yeux avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Dean n'aurait pas dû être surpris, selon Sam, être gai était devenu la chose la plus sexy de l'heure auprès des femmes…

Avoir encore été intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que Cass, il aurait pu se servir de cette nouvelle information pour faire encore plus de conquêtes.

Mais il n'avait plus aucun intérêt envers qui que ce soit à part son ange à présent…La fidélité…Jamais il n'aurait cru être un parfait petit ami fidèle un jour…

Il regarda son ange regarder un sachet de farine avec curiosité et innocence et il sourit

Bah…Il fallait croire que son ange le comblait…

Un soldat de Dieu…Il s'en sortait plutôt bien….

.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au rayon des surgelés et Dean avait remarqué que tous les enfants qu'ils croisaient regardaient son ange avidement, presque avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais pu remarquer le phénomène auparavant parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Castiel en présence d'enfants avant cela mais aujourd'hui le marché d'alimentation en était rempli. Ils avaient croisé des enfants d'âge préscolaire et des bébés et tous regardaient fixement Cass. Peut-être que les jeunes enfants sentaient que Castiel n'était pas humain?

Il allait oublier l'incident lorsqu'une petite fille d'environ trois ans se précipita soudainement vers Castiel et entoura les jambes de celui-ci de ses bras. Castiel resta immobile et la regarda patiemment sans rien dire.

Dean s'approcha et se pencha vers la fillette qui avait relevée la tête vers le haut et regardait l'ange avec un sourire béat sur le visage…Le même sourire que présentait un enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

- hé petite? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Dean et l'enfant l'ignora et tandis les bras vers Castiel

- Que veux-tu petite humaine? Puis-je t'être d'une quelconque aide? Lui demanda sérieusement Castiel

- Prends-moi dans tes bras! Prends-moi dans tes bras! Scanda la fillette en sautillant sur place

- Je te le conseil pas Cass…Crois-moi, ces temps-ci juste regarder un enfant peux te cataloguer de pédophile…

- Pédoquoi?

- Laisses tomber

Castiel haussa les épaules et se pencha pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci éclata de rire et toucha affectueusement son visage.

- Pourquoi t'es ici? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je suis avec des amis…

- Tu as entendu mes prières dis?

- Les prières sont toujours entendues…

- Alors je deviendrai une princesse? S'épata-t-elle, son sourire devenant encore plus grand

- Tu es déjà une princesse, petite fille Lui dit Castiel d'un ton doux que Dean ne lui connaissait pas

La fillette le regarda avec des yeux emplis de bonheur et ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une femme

- Jade! Gronda-t-elle

Castiel déposa l'enfant par terre

- Désolé….Dit Dean s'attendant à être frappé à coup de sacoche - La petite s'est jetée sur lui et…

- Je sais… Dit la femme en prenant la main de la fillette - Depuis tout à l'heure qu'elle tente de vous rejoindre…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a…

- Maman! Je veux rester avec l'ange! Se plaignit la petite fille

- Laisses le monsieur tranquille! Toi et tes anges!

- Mais il a de si belles ailes!

La femme traîna l'enfant plus loin et Dean regarda Castiel, abasourdi

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Cette enfant a une très belle âme….

- Elle sait que tu es un ange!

- Elle voit mes ailes…Tous les enfants les voient mais ce n'est pas tout les enfants qui savent que je suis un ange…

- Alors c'est pour cela que tous les mômes te reluquent depuis notre arrivé?

- Oui…Les enfants sont sensibles et peuvent ressentir la grâce d'un ange…Vous devenez si bornés avec l'age

- Merci!

- Mais de rien…Quoi que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu…Oh! De l'ironie non?

- Bravo Cass! Tu finis par apprendre…Si un jour nous avons un enfant je saurai que je n'aurai qu'à te le laisser lorsqu'il fera une crise….Je serais curieux de t'emmener dans un parc pour voir la pagaille que tu causerais!

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi? Ça te gène qu'ils voient tes ailes?

À sa grande surprise, Dean pu voir que l'ange semblait embarrassé et ça le fit éclater de rire

- Je rêve! Ça te gêne vraiment! S'amusa-t-il

- Je n'ais pas l'habitude que les humains voient mes ailes bon!

- Avec les enfants il n'y a pas de casse, leurs parents ne les croient pas! Mais moi, je suis tout de même ton petit ami et ton protégé! Je veux voir tes ailes!

- Tu ne pourras les voir que lorsque tu mourras, désolé

- Pfff…Ange ingrat!

.

Le reste des courses se firent sous la trame sonore des plaintes exaspérées de l'ange qui trouvait que c'était long et ennuyant et qu'il perdait un temps fou ici tandis qu'Il pourrait faire des choses plus utiles pour l'humanité ( lire ici: jouer à angry birds….)

- Cass tu m'énerves! C'est pas toi qui dis toujours que tu veux expérimenter toutes les choses que les humains font? À ce que je vois tu ne parlais que des choses intéressantes comme le sexe et la bouffe!

- Mais oui!

- Bah être humain c'est aussi faire des choses chiantes! Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de râler je vais t'apprendre à faire la lessive et le ménage!

- N'avons-nous pas une autre chasse à effectuer? Demanda l'ange

- Non! Tu es terrible Cass! Tu préfèrerais qu'une bande de vampires assoiffés attaquent la ville pour t'empêcher de faire les courses!

- Et puis?

- Ton honnêteté me désarçonne toujours Cass

- Je suis un ange du seigneur, je ne connais pas le mensonge

-ÇA je le sais! Et tu râles pour rien, j'ai terminé là! Dit le chasseur en mettant de la bière dans le panier et pour ensuite se diriger vers la file d'attente de la caisse.

- Dean…Il y a beaucoup trop de monde….Ne pouvons-nous pas venir payer un autre jour?

- Non!

- Alors peut-être que si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour…

-NON!

- Et si je demandais à ce monsieur de nous laisser passer…

- Non!

Castiel soupira de dépit et se mit à tâtonner les paquets de bonbons et autres choses qui se trouvaient sur les présentoirs près de la caisse

- Je peux avoir ça? Demanda-t-il à Dean en lui montrant un paquet de gomme à la fraise

- Prends-le et tiens- toi tranquille

Dean ne l'entendit plus pour un moment et commençait lui aussi à trouver que cette file d'attendre était longue à mourir lorsque qu'un bruit le fit sursauter.

Castiel s'amusait à faire de grandes bulles à la fraise et celles-ci lui éclataient au visage, ce qui le faisait sourire comme un enfant

Évidement, cela attira l'attention des autres consommateurs qui n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre

- CASS! Se plaignit Dean en tentant de chuchoter pendant que l'ange fabriquait une autre de ses bulles géantes

Il se tourna vers le chasseur au même moment où la bulle éclata dans un PAF sonore

- Tu sais que tu me fais honte!

- Mais pourquoi? J'aime faire des bulles, c'est amusant…

Dean pu enfin mettre ses achats sur le tapis roulant de la caisse et Castiel regarda ceux-ci défiler avec un sourire

- Les boites de chocolat sont à moi…Dit-il fièrement à la caissière

- Oh…Bon choix Lui dit-elle avec le sourire

- Cette femme a une très belle âme…Chuchota l'ange à Dean

- Cass! Arrête de zieuter l'âme des femmes, je vais commencer à être jaloux!

- Tu sais bien que la tienne est la plus lumineuse à mes yeux Dean

- Arrête…Charmeur! Plaisanta le chasseur en donnant sa carte de crédit à la caissière pour enfin payer les achats

- Oh! Mais c'est un montant très élevé….Remarqua l'ange en regardant la caisse enregistreuse

- C'est ça la vie…

- Par chance que cette carte est une fau…

Dean lui donna brusquement un coup de pied sur le tibia

- Hé! Pourquoi tu me frappes?

- Avances satané ange! Gronda Dean en empoigna la moitié des sacs et laissant les autres pour Castiel.

Il sortit rapidement de la bâtisse et se dirigea vers l'impala.

L'ange le rejoint rapidement, un air coupable sur le visage

- J'ai encore gaffé hein?

- Oui!

- Tu veux toujours de moi dis?

Dean se tourna vers lui et craqua devant son air si triste et embarrassé

- Cass…Tu es tout un numéro tu sais?

- Oui Dean

- Mais…ne Changes surtout pas d'accord?

.

.

**Bon je cherche des idées pour les prochain, si je n'en trouve pas il restera deux chapitres)**

**Prochain épisode…Comment être romantique avec un ange... (Pauuvre Dean)**

**À demain!**

**That's all folks!**


	8. Comment être romantique avec un ange

Comment être romantique avec un ange

**.**

**Merci pour les reviews! ( 2? On se relache!) blague, !**

**Petit chap romantique pour vous?**

**Et j'hésite à refaire un chapitre avec lemon, donnez-moi votre avis.**

.

.

C'est Sam qui aborda le sujet…

Sam fut donc le seul et unique responsable…

.

Ils étaient, lui et Sam, à manger dans un petit restaurant. Castiel était parti au paradis pour une '' petite mission de reconnaissance '' et Dean et Sam se retrouvaient donc seuls, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Dean dévorait avec appétit un excellent cheeseburger extra bacon tandis que Sam mangeait une salade verte avec application.

- Alors? Lui demanda soudainement celui-ci et Dean resta saisi un moment; la saveur enivrante de son burger lui avait-il fait perdre une partie de leur conversation?

- Alors quoi? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine

- Alors ça va encore super bien toi et Cass? Sourit Sam

- T'es tout le temps avec nous mec, tu le vois bien que ça va extra bien!

- Oui et j'imagine que je ferais mieux de me trouver un endroit où passer la soirée hein? Lui demanda-t-il avec un étrange regard de connivence

- Heu? Tu veux t'expliquer? Demanda Dean en déposant à regret son repas

- Mais tu le sais!

- Quoi?

- J'imagine que toi et Cass avez des projets pour la soirée non?

- Nous avons l'habitude d'avoir des projets pour la nuit, si c'est ce que tu veux insinuer…

Sam leva les yeux au plafond

- ÇA je le sais mais je parle de la soirée…

- Tu veux bien être encore moins clair s'il te plait?

- Tu as prévu quoi pour Cass?

- Je pige pas!

- Mais pour votre anniversaire idiot!

Dean le regarda sans rien dire et Sam lui jeta un regard surpris

- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié? Merde Dean!

- Mais oublier quoi?

- Toi et Cass êtes ensemble depuis un an aujourd'hui!

- Ha oui? Je savais que ça devait faire à peu près un an mais de là à le dire au jour près…

- Tu n'as pas mémorisé la date?

- Non et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je suis un mec!

- Pas Cass

- Cass est un ange et il en a encore plus rien à foutre que moi! Pour lui un an c'est comme une minute…

- Pas un an avec toi, je suis certain! Ronchonna Sam

- Hé! Je suis un excellent petit ami pour Cass! Il est aux anges avec moi!

- Pfff, t'es même pas foutu de te rappeler de votre anniversaire!

- Mais Cass se fiche de ce genre de choses…Et moi aussi!

- Tu te fiche de Cass?

- Non mais j'ai l'air de me foutre de Cass? Je me fiche simplement de ces petits détails de fillette!

- C'est seulement une marque de respect Dean!

- Il y a énormément de respect et de partage dans notre couple merci! Tu veux des détails sur le genre de choses que Cass et moi partageons?

- Dean!

- Mon couple va bien, il va même fichtrement bien! J'aime Cass comme un fou, il m'aime et nous sommes bien ensemble alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches des problèmes!

- Je ne cherche pas de problèmes je dis seulement que…Bah que je trouve que tu n'es pas très romantique avec lui bon…

- Romantique? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Sam? Pourquoi je serais romantique…Et en plus, pourquoi je serais le Mec dans ce couple? Je suis avec un ange Sam!Et même si mon couple était purement homosexuel c'est des préjugés de croire que l'un de nous doit automatiquement jouer le mec

- Je ne dis pas que être romantique est le rôle de l'homme idiot, je dis seulement qu'il doit y avoir un peu de romantisme dans n'importe quel couple! Cass ne sais probablement pas ce que c'est alors oui, c'est à toi de jouer!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis certain que Cass apprécierait ça…Vous agissez comme un vieux couple devant moi!

- T'arrêtes pas de te plaindre dès qu'on commence à se toucher!

- je parle de l'attitude! Je vous demande pas de baiser devant moi!

- Tu devrais peut-être, tu aurais alors une toute autre opinion de ce petit ange que tu sembles croire fragile, innocent et angélique

- Dean…

- Tu verrais alors ce qu'il est vraiment ! Ajouta Dean avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres…

- Je ne veux p…

- Diabolique, insatiable, dominateur et siiii vilain

- Dean merde!

- Tu l'as cherché! Lui dit-il simplement en reprenant son burger

- Alors tu ne vas rien faire de spécial?

- Bah, je vais lui proposer un ciné…Mais la dernière fois on s'est presque fait foutre dehors parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions….

- Je me rappelle, j'étais là…

- Cass préfère écouter un film au motel de toute façon et en plus il a les mêmes goûts cinématographiques à chier que toi

- Hé!

- Du coup je me retrouve toujours seul à regarder mes films!

- Amènes-le au resto

- Mais oui! Super idée Sam! Amenez un ange-qui-ne-mange-pas au resto

- J'essais de t'aider

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que je crois que tu devrais être plus romantique avec lui…

-Sam sérieux? Tu sens tes menstruations approchées ou quoi?

- La ferme! Souviens-toi comment tu as prit l'amitié de Cass pour acquise et ce qui en a résulté?

- C'est un chapitre clos de notre relation! Cass et moi avons été très clairs là-dessus!

- Je sais et je trouve cela super mais je te demande seulement de ne pas faire la même erreur! Ne prend pas son amour pour acquis comme tu as fait de son amitié!

- Sam! Trouves-toi un hobbies et lâches ma relation amoureuse, ça devient lourd!

- Tu ne voudrais pas perdre Cass non?

- Tu connais la réponse!

- Et si Cass se demandait un jour pourquoi tu ne poses pas ces petits gestes envers lui hein?

- Cass ne comprend rien aux mœurs des humains Sam! Mon petit ange adoré est complètement pourri là-dedans!

- Tu vois? Ce ton que tu prends pour parler de lui ? C'est débordant d'affection! Je te propose seulement de poser des gestes qui démontrent…cette affection

- Tu n'es pas avec nous au lit!

- Dean!

- Je ne parle pas seulement de sexe! Tu crois qu'entre nos séances de sexe intensif on ne se parle pas ? Qu'on ne se démontre pas d'affection? Tu me crois être un homme des cavernes ou quoi? Tu crois que j'attrape Castiel par les cheveux pour faire boum boum avec lui et que je m'endors à ses côtés tout de suite après?

- Pas la peine de me détailler…

- Tu dis toujours ça mais tu sembles avoir mal imaginé comment ça se passe au lit entre moi et Cass!

Sam leva les mains en signes de défenses

- Ok ok! Désolé! D'accord, je ne me mêle pas de mes affaires! Et je sais que tu es fou de Cass, ça se voit et le mec semble vraiment heureux depuis que vous êtes ensemble mais…Un peu de romantisme pour souligner votre premier anniversaire ferait vraiment plaisir à ton ange…

Dean fronça les sourcils, songeur

- Tu crois?

- Oui

- Mais je ne connais rien en romantisme…Moi et Lisa n'étions pas vraiment un couple modèle…

- Moi et Jess l'étions…j'ai quelques proposition si tu veux…

.

.

Il avait demandé à Castiel de le rejoindre au parc de la ville à 18h00 et l'ange fut fidèle au rendez-vous.

Il apparu discrètement entre deux arbres et avança rapidement vers le chasseur, l'imperméable au vent

- Bonjours Dean…Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de n'apparaître que maintenant? J'ai l'habitude de passer mes journées avec toi et Sam…

- Je sais mais j'avais des choses à...Préparer

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté

- Des choses?

- Oui…Pour toi et moi

- Et n'aurais-je pas pu t'aider d'une quelconque façon que ce soit?

- Non…C'est quelque chose pour toi…

- Pour moi?

Dean se souvient alors du premier conseil de Sam et se rapprocha de l'ange pour l'embrasser passionnément

Castiel paru surpris au début puis participa allégrement au baiser. Il était très rare que lui et Dean s'embrassent en public. Dean mit toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son ange dans le baiser et posa tendrement sa main droite derrière la tête de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux

- J…J'ai beaucoup aimé ce baiser

- Tant mieux mon ange…

La voix de Sam résonna presque dans sa tête et il se racla la gorge

- Tu es en beauté Cass…

- Pardon?

- Ce trench coat te va à ravir…

L'ange posa les yeux brièvement sur le vieux trench coat tout fripé et fronça les sourcils

- Je ne comprend pas Dean…Tu passes ton temps à dire que je devrais me débarrasser de ce vieux manteau…

- Bah…Peu importe ce que tu mettrais tu serais toujours aussi beau, bébé…Tes yeux me font craquer! Aussi bleus que la mer déchaînée

Penchement de tête inquiet

- Dean? Tu es étrange…

- Je te trouve séduisant Cass et je ne te le dis pas assez souvent…Voilà…

- Tu me le dis sans cesse lorsque nous faisons l'amour…

Dean doutait que ses '' Oh oui bébé si tu savais l'effet que tu me fait! '' Soit le genre de romantisme dont parlait Sam mais il préféra en rester là…Cass ne semblait pas très sensible aux flatteries sur son physique…Peut-être ne considérait-il pas ce corps comme le sien?

En même temps, Dean se voyait mal lui dire à quel point ses ailes étaient mignonnes alors il décida d'entrer en phase numéro deux.

Il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne et commença à marcher dans le parc avec lui. Castiel le suivit sans rien dire, lui jetant parfois de petits regards curieux

- J'aime être avec toi mon ange

- Moi aussi Dean

- Tu me rempli de joie, tu le savais?

- Merci Dean. C'est réciproque…

- Le paradis doit être un endroit triste à présent que tu n'y es plus…

Cette fois Castiel s'arrêta et regarda fixement le chasseur

- Tu ne parles pas comme d'habitude Dean…

- Ta beauté me coupe le souffle…

- Tu as de la difficulté à respirer? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'ange et Dean soupira de dépit

- Mais non…Tu sais que ça fait un an que nous sommes ensemble?

- 365 jours deux heures quinze minutes et quarante quatre secondes exactement….Dit seulement l'ange

- Pour toi le temps c'est rien mais nous, les humains, avons tendances à souligner un évènement lorsqu'il atteint le un an

Castiel fronça les sourcils

-Pourquoi un an?

- Ça nous sembles important

- Pourquoi 365 jours plutôt que 300 ou 401 ou…

- C'est ce que nous appelons un anniversaire Cass! Et aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire de fréquentation!

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté et resta silencieux un long moment.

-Bon…Et alors?

Et alors….

Et alors?

Il aurait payé cher pour que Sam soit présent!

Idiot de frère!

- Alors on passera une soirée complète ensemble, toi et moi….

- D'accord…Pouvons nous entrer au motel pour faire l'amour? Demanda immédiatement son ange d'un air innocent

- Patience…Nous avons tout notre temps…

Il guida Castiel vers un coin isolé du parc où il avait posée une grande couverture sur le sol et l'ange regarda celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un a oublié cette couverture…

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai mise là

- Pour quelle raison?

- Pour qu'on s'asseye dessus

- Ne serais-ce pas plus confortable de s'asseoir sur une chaise?

Dean soupira de dépit

- Cass! Assis-toi et tais-toi pour une fois!

- Bon, d'accord…

Castiel s'assit tranquillement sur la couverture et regarda Dean faire de même avec un regard empli de questionnement.

Dean s'installa confortablement puis se laissa retomber sur les coudes et regarda le ciel. L'ange l'observa un long moment puis imita sa posture

- C'est beau non? Dit calmement Dean en regardant le ciel déjà sombre et illuminé d'étoiles

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Mais des étoiles!

- Ces boules de gaz enflammées?

- Je préfère le mot étoiles, merci

- Tu sais que la plupart d'entre elles n'existent même plus? Mais le temps que l'image où elles ont disparues atteigne la terre prend des milliers d'années et…

- Cass!

- Oui?

- Ne gâche pas tout

- Gâchez quoi? C'est pas de ma faute à moi si les étoiles doivent mourir….

- Fais…Fais juste regarder et profiter du moment….

Castiel se tut et obéi…Après quelques minutes le chasseur l'entendit soupirer d'ennui et il tourna la tête vers lui

- Entêté!

- Mais Dean! J'ai passé des millénaires à regarder le ciel avant que la terre ne soit peuplée et…

Dean se leva brusquement

- Ok! J'ai compris! Viens, allons au motel j'ai quelques autres petites choses pour toi…

Castiel ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent au motel et sortirent de l'impala.

- Où est Sam? Demanda Castiel à l'entrée de leur chambre

- Il est sorti pour la soirée et s'est déjà louée une autre chambre…Il n'y aura que toi et moi…

Dean sorti nerveusement la clé et ouvrit la porte. Castiel pénétra dans la pièce et figea…

- Dean? Je crois que nous avons eu la visite d'un ennemi

- Mais non Cass

- Si! Il y a eu une invasion dans notre chambre et la chose a laissé tout plein de pétales de fleurs mortes!

Dean soupira de dépit et referma la porte

- C'est un chemin de pétales Cass…Qui mène vers…le lit

- Mais pourquoi?

- J'ai fait ce chemin!

- Pour retrouver ton chemin? Dean! La chambre est minuscule tu n'avais tout de même pas peur de te perdre!

Dean se senti plus ridicule que jamais et jura par tout les saints que Sam allait payer!

- Oublis les putains de fleurs Cass ok?

- D'accord mais la dame de ménage ne sera pas très heureuse…

Dean tenta de calmer la frustration qui l'envahissait de plus en plus et guida son ange vers le sofa où il le força à s'asseoir. Il prit ensuite une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait posé dans un seau de glace sur la table à café, accompagné de deux verres et emplis celui-ci. Il tendit l'un des verres à Castiel

- Oh! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Du champagne...Le nectar des amoureux…

- Il y a tout plein de bulles!

- Goûtes!

L'ange prit une gorgée et Dean l'imita. Il aurait tué pour boire quelque chose de plus fort que cet alcool de fillette mais Castiel sembla apprécier.

- J'aime beaucoup! Je peux en avoir d'autre?

- Prend la bouteille...De toute façon, il t'en faudrait probablement une soixantaine pour te saoûler!

- Plus, je crois…

Pendant que Castiel dégustait son champagne, Dean releva les jambes de celui-ci et les déposa sur ses cuisses. Il entreprit alors de lui enlever ses souliers et ses bas

- Oh! Pouvons-nous faire l'amour maintenant? Se réjoui l'ange

- Du calme petit obsédé…Je veux seulement te faire un massage…

- Un quoi?

- Un massage…Pour te relaxer…

- Mais je suis très calme…

- Boit ton champagne! Lui ordonna-t-il en commençant doucement à lui masser le pieds droit. Castiel ne dit rien pour un moment puis grimaça soudainement

- Dean?

- Hum? T'aimes?

- Non je… Le pieds de Cass se leva brusquement et l'atteint droit sur le nez, faisant immédiatement pisser de sang celui-ci. Castiel était tordu d'un rire incontrôlable et Dean s'éloigna de lui pour attraper un mouchoir et arrêter le saignement

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit! Se défendit l'ange

- Tu es chatouilleux…manquait plus que ça! Gronda Dean en prenant mentalement note de ne plus toucher les pieds de l'ange à moins d'être protégé d'un masque à grillage. Le nez lui élançait et il était présentement d'une humeur noire…Castiel le regarda avec culpabilité en se versa un autre verre de champagne.

-Je suis désolé Dean

- C'est rien…Restes assis je vais préparer…Quelque chose d'acc?

- D'accord

Dean doutait de réussir quoi que ce soit ce soir…À ce rythme-là, son maladroit d'ange allait finir par lui casser tout les os du corps…

La table de la chambre du motel était petite mais Dean la recouvrit d'une nappe blanche et y déposa un chandelier avec une chandelle blanche (la plupart du temps utilisée pour les incantation) et plaça soigneusement les assiettes, couverts et la nourriture que Sam avait été achetée au restaurant pour lui…Pas même de cheeseburger…Mais une sorte de poulet Alfredo accompagné de salade verte…Au moins il y avait de la tarte pour le dessert…

Lorsque la table fut mise et la bougie allumée, Dean alla chercher son amoureux qui en était à siroter le champagne à la bouteille

- C'est vraiment très bon ce breuvage! Sourit l'ange

- Tant mieux…Viens t'asseoir

Castiel se leva et figea devant la table

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as allumé une bougie Dean? Allons-nous faire une incantation?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle, un souper aux chandelles Cass

- Quoi? Depuis quand les chandelles sont-elles comestibles?

- NON! UN souper en amoureux! Un souper Romantique!

- Romantique? Qu'est-ce que la Rome Antique vient faire là-dedans

Dean devait se retenir pour ne pas se frapper la tête sur un mur. Il aimait Castiel, il l'aimait vraiment et profondément mais la vérité était qu'il avait développé sa patience avec lui…

- Cass…Assoies ton mignon petit derrière sur cette chaise et fait semblant d'apprécier le repas …Juste pour sauvegarder ce qui reste de ma fierté d'accord mon petit ange adoré?

Castiel le regarda avec curiosité mais obéi et s'assit.

Il regarda l'assiette en face de lui avec fascination

- La nourriture est étrange…

- Elle est seulement inhabituelle Cass

Castiel trempa un doigt sur le poulet avec fascination

- Il n'y a pas de bœuf haché Dean

- Je sais, c'est du poulet

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi la même nourriture que d'habitude?

- Parce que ce soir est un soir spécial….

- Parce que c'est notre anniversaire….

- Exactement…Tu…Tu aimes notre soirée jusqu'ici?

- J'aime toujours être avec toi Dean

- J'avais envie de…De faire des choses différences avec toi tu sais…Pour te montrer que je tiens à toi…

Castiel le regarda intensément et pencha la tête sur le côté. Dean fuya son regard en prenant une gorgé de vin rouge

- Me regarde pas comme ça Cass!

- Mais tu aimes….

- J'ai toujours l'impression que tu lis en moi et ça me rend nerveux!

- Oh, désolé…

Castiel se força à manger et Dean fit de même. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais ce n'était pas '' eux''

Castiel et lui avaient l'habitude de manger devant la télévision en parlant de tout et de rien comme deux vieux amis…Et ce silence artificiel commençait à l'embarrasser.

Il n'y avait pas la spontanéité qu'il y avait entre eux habituellement et Dean regretta plus que jamais d'avoir suivi les conseils de Sam. Castiel semblait mal à l'aise lui aussi et semblait véritablement se demander pourquoi Dean était si étrange avec lui.

.

.

Dean soupira de dépit et alla à la salle de bain préparer la dernière étape du plan de Sam…Un bain de bulles…

Il s'était assuré de choisir un motel qui disposait de ce genre de bain où lui et Cass pourraient tenir sans être trop entassés. Il fit couler l'eau et y ajouta du bain moussant à la fraise. Il enleva ses vêtements et s'enveloppa d'une grande serviette blanche.

Il prit une grande inspiration et alla rejoindre son ange qui picossait dans son assiette.

Celui-ci se leva à son entrée et sourit en voyant que le chasseur était presque nu…Pervers à plumes…

- Viens ici Cass, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un bain…

- Pourquoi? Tu trouves que je sens mauvais Dean?

- Mais non!

L'ange pénétra dans la salle de bain et regarda la baignoire emplie d'eau et de bulles avec interrogations.

- Enlèves tes vêtements et hop dans le bain… Lui dit Dean en commençant à enlever l'imperméable. Castiel obtempéra et posa avec prudence un bout de son pied dans l'eau. Il fronça les sourcils

- C'est agréable…

Dean sourit et alla s'asseoir dans le bain et fit signe à Castiel de venir s'asseoir devant lui. Une fois que l'ange fut installé, il passa ses bras autour du corps le celui-ci et soupira d'aise

- On n'est pas bien ainsi Cass?

Castiel l'écoutait à peine, occupé à tenter d'attraper une bulle de savon dans le creux de sa main sans la faire éclater

- Cass? Répéta-t-il plus fortement et l'ange sursauta

- Oui Dean?

- Laisses… Il tendit le bras vers ses vêtements laissés sur le sol et prit la petite bouteille d'huile à massage. Castiel avait aperçue la bouteille et sourit

- Nouveau lubrifiant Dean?

- Non, c'est de l'huile à massage Cass

Castiel s'empara de la bouteille et versa un peu de la substance sur son doigt et le huma

- Ça sent la noix de coco….

- Tu aimes?

- Plutôt oui mais tu veux vraiment tenter le massage? Je veux dire…

- Oui je sais mais tu ne risques pas de me donner un coup de pied cette fois…

- Bon…

Dean n'avait que peu de fois fait de massage et encore moins à un homme. Il versa de l'huile sur ses mains et posa délicatement celles-ci sur les épaules de l'ange. Castiel réagit à peine et continua de jouer distraitement avec les bulles du bain. Il commença à promener ses mains sur les épaules de l'ange, massant la peau et descendant vers les omoplates. Castiel s'immobilisa et Dean eut un petit sourire victorieux.

- Tu aimes?

- C'est agréable…

Encouragé, Dean poursuivit son massage et atteint bientôt le creux du dos de l'ange et celui-ci sursauta violement, faisant éclabousser de l'eau partout

- Quoi encore! Se découragea le chasseur. Castiel reprit calmement sa place et tourna son visage vers Dean

- Tu as effleuré mes ailes…

- Quoi?

- Cet endroit dans mon dos…C'est là que mes ailes sont soudées à mon vaisseau…

- Tes ailes sont invisibles Cass!

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas que je ne les sens pas!

Dean passa sa main sur le haut du dos de l'ange et observa attentivement les réactions de celui-ci…Oui, Cass semblait particulièrement aimé lorsqu'il touchait CET endroit…Il le toucha plus fortement et l'ange se crispa violemment, laissant cette fois tomber sa tête vers l'arrière et frappant la mâchoire de Dean qui hurla de douleur

- Oh! Je suis désolé! S'exclama immédiatement Castiel en se tournant vers le chasseur qui se tenait la mâchoire à deux mains en grondant de douleur

- Plus jamais! Jura-t-il fortement maudissant le moment où son satané frère avait décidé de se mêler de sa vie amoureuse…

Lorsque la douleur fut moins aigue, il pu calmer son ange qui le regardait toujours avec autant de culpabilité et prendre pleinement en compte cette information alléchante à propos de cette histoire d'ailes…

- Alors? Comme cela tes ailes sont un endroit…sensuel?

- Oui…

- Plus que tes autres endroits?

- Tu parles comme si j'en possédais des milliers! S'indigna l'ange

- Bah…Tes coudes, ton cou, ta nuque, le derrière de tes cuisses et…Tu veux que je continu?

- Mes ailes sont beaucoup plus sensibles…

- C'est vrai? Bah alors je crois bien que tu devrais nous '' isoler auditivement'' Cass parce que j'ai bien l'impression d'utiliser cette information…Et les voisins n'apprécieront pas tes…Talents vocaux…

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je me comprends…Et si nous sortions de ce bain pour aller au lit?

- C'est une bonne idée Dean

- Une bonne idée? T'en rêves depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette chambre de motel Cass!

- Plutôt avant cela pour être honnête

- Alors tout ce temps où je me faisait chier à faire mon romantique avec toi tu ne pensait qu'à baiser non?

- Heu…Oui?

- Sale obsédé à plumes!

- hé!

- C'est toi le mec dans cette relation! Mon Dieu! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour!

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Rome antique à la fin?

- Romantique…Et je te raconterai…Plus tard…

Ce qu'il fit…Quelques heures plus tard et Castiel n'y pigea pas plus que Dean lui-même.

.

.

Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent Sam au restaurant pour le petit-déjeuner et celui-ci les regarda en souriant

- Alors? Cette soirée? Demanda-t-il

- Tu faisais vraiment toutes ces conneries avec Jess? Lui demanda Dean

Sam pouffa soudainement de rire

- Tu as vraiment fait toutes ces imbécillités! S'esclaffa-il en se tenant le ventre à deux mains

Dean le fusilla des yeux

- Samuel Winchester!

- Tu as fait tout ce que je t'ai dis? Même les pétales de fleurs? Se bidonna le benjamin

- Tu vas me le payer sale crétin! Lui jura Dean en le pointant du doigt

Sam tenta de reprendre son souffle et essuya ses yeux noyés de larmes

- Et puis Cass? T'as aimé ta soirée avec monsieur-à-l'eau-de-rose ici? Rigola-t-il en regardant Castiel qui était demeuré sagement assit jusque là

- J'ai aimé le moment où Dean a cessé d'agir étrangement et que nous avons enfin eu des relations sexuelles Avoua-t-il sérieusement ce qui fit pouffer Sam de rire à nouveau

- Et ça a été long?

- Plutôt oui…

- Vous savez quoi? S'exclama Dean en se levant de table- Vous pouvez bien aller vous faire foutre tout les deux!

Il sorti du restaurant laissant un Sam mort de rire devant un Castiel interloqué.

.

.

**Hé hé**

**Prochain rendez-vous…Comment suivre une thérapie de couple avec un ange**

**Ne vous fiez pas trop au titre…Je me comprend hi hi **


	9. Comment suivre une thérapie avec un ange

Comment suivre une thérapie de couple avec un ange

**.**

**Ouille! Ce chapitre est plus long que je le pensais!**

**Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance alors je ne peux plus publier une fois par jour**

**J'ai eu des demandes de lemon alors comme une bonne petite auteure docile, je vous en offre!**

**Merci à tous pour vos review et vos commentaires!**

.

.

Dean tenta une nouvelle fois de se convaincre qu'il participait à cette comédie pour venir en aide (encore une fois) à la putain d'humanité...

Garth allait tout de même lui en devoir une!

Il avait appelé les Winchester il y avait une semaine pour leur demander d'enquêter sur des morts étranges. Garth prenait son rôle de remplaçant de Bobby très à coeur et les frères (et Castiel, celui-ci détestant qu'on l'oubli) n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui refuser ce service.

Un petit centre communautaire d'une ville isolée dans le fin fond des bois organisait chaque deux mois une petite fin de semaines spécialement réservée aux couples présentant des difficultés. L'idée était bonne; rien de tel que le grand air, l'isolement et les thérapies de couple pour remettre un peu de piquant dans sa vie amoureuse. Le problème était que deux couples avaient déjà disparus...Où plutôt, disparus jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve leurs corps vidés de leur sang dans leur lit...

Garth avait fait ses recherches, Ce n'était ni un vampire et ni un Loup-garou...Sam avait donc aussitôt proposé d'aller enquêter sur place.

- On se fait passer pour le FBI? Proposa Dean

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée...

L'idée GÉNIALE de son crétin de frère ne l'enchanta guère...Lui et Castiel allait s'inscrire pour la prochaine session et pourraient enquêter sur place...

Dean n'avait aucune envie de participer à ces foutus thérapies et avait demandé pourquoi c'était lui qui devait y aller!

- Vous êtes un couple Dean! Répliqua Sam

- Tu as qu'à y aller avec Cass et prétendre que tu es en couple avec lui!

Sam avait semblé mal à l'aise et avait demandé à Dean à lui parler en dehors de la chambre

- Je ne peux pas Dean! Avait-il dit lorsqu'ils furent hors de la portée des oreilles angéliques

- Bah Pourquoi? Tu aurais honte de passer pour un gai?

- Quoi? Mais non idiot! La raison est que je ne fais pas confiance à Cass pour...Mentir...Il serait incapable de prétendre que nous sommes en couple et nous trahirait dès la première minute...

- Tu es en train de dire que MON ange est à chier comme acteur?

- Oui

- Tu as bien raison...Bon d'accord...

- Tu sais on peux y aller ensemble...Proposa Sam sachant bien quelle serait la réponse de son frère

-Non! On pourrait bien être forcés à s'embrasser alors je préfère y aller avec Cass merci

- C'est ce que je pensais...

.

.

Ils avaient donc prit la semaine pour préparer leur couverture pour l'inscription et pour préparer Castiel…Castiel avait appris par cœur sa nouvelle identité et s'amusait à la répéter dans la voiture tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre '' bonne entente'' qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de la civilisation. Sam s'était trouvée une chambre dans le motel le plus proche et restait à porté de main en cas de problème…

- Alors mon nom est Emmanuel Joshua Smith et je suis né dans le Wisconsin…Commença Castiel tel un robot puis ils se tourna vers Dean - Pourquoi le Wisconsin?

- Parce que c'est ce qui est sur ta carte d'identité et ton tout nouveau certificat de naissance….N'oublis pas ta date d'anniveraire!

- Le 1er avril 19….. Je ne me rappel plus Dean!

- Pas grave, les gens ne demandent pas l'année mais le 1er avril est important… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

- Pourquoi ma date de fête te fait-elle toujours sourire Dean?

Le chasseur éclata de rire en repensant à quel point lui et Sam s'étaient marrés en la choisissant

- C'est rien, mon petit poisson d'avril adoré….Rigola-t-il

- Je ne comprends pas cette référence…

- Moi oui…Bon, répétons….Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble?

- Quatre ans…

- Bien…Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés?

- Dans un bar…

- Super angelot, et quel est ta profession et la mienne?

-Tu es mécanicien et je suis comptable agréé…Mais je n'aime pas Dean! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être mécanicien comme toi?

- Parce que tu n'as pas la tête d'un mécanicien Cass! Tu semble du genre intello et comptable te va bien! Bon, la famille….Moi je reste sur la réalité, un frère plus jeune que moi et mes deux parents sont décédés et toi? Lui demanda-t-il

- Deux frères, Gabriel et Balthazar…Est-ce que je peux avoir une sœur aussi?

- Les identités sont déjà faites Cass, il te suffisait de le dire avant!

- Je trouve que nos familles manquent royalement de filles…

- Cass, c'est un rôle!

- je sais….

.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'accueil de ce qui ressemblait à un énorme chalet. Quelques couples étaient déjà sur place, une cartes plastifiée annonçant leurs prénoms et Dean alla vers une dame armée d'un énorme sourire derrière un comptoir

- Oh! Vous êtes Dean et Emmanuel non? Notre premier couple gai! Dit-elle joyeusement

- Votre premier? Réalisa Dean - Vous voulez dire qu'on est les seuls? S'horrifia-t-il

- Mais oui! C'est un honneur pour nous messieurs! Nous espérons que votre séjour ici vous sera utile! Elle leur remit les cartes et Castiel prit la sienne avec révérence et l'épingla au t-shirt bleu que Dean lui avait obligé à porté avec un jeans, lui interdisant ses vêtements habituels, chose que Castiel n'avait pas encore comprise.

Dean se rapprocha de lui

- Tu vois quelqu'un ici avec une tête de démon Cass?

- Non

- Dis-moi immédiatement si tu sens quelque chose d'étrange d'acc?

- Bien sûr….

Ils furent interrompus par la dame de l'accueil qui les invita à se rendre dans la salle de conférence. Dean fut heureux de constater qu'un buffet les attendait et il se précipita vers les tables garnies, suivit de près par les autres conjoints mâles de l'endroit.

Au moins la bouffe était bonne. Il alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises placées en cercle et Castiel vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Lorsque tout le monde furent assis, la Dame se nomma et commença son discours de bienvenue. Dean l'écouta à peine et observa avec attention les lieux et les autres participants. Aucune odeur de souffre et rien de louche pour le moment. Il revint brusquement sur terre lorsqu'il réalisa que le couple avant lui étaient en train de se présenter…Il était le prochain et se rendit compte que la dame de l'accueil (Jenna, se souvint-il) leur posaient des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas prévu de réponses….

Son tour vint trop rapidement et l'attention fut immédiatement concentrée sur lui

- Dean et Emmanuel! Annonça fièrement Jenna -sont notre tout premier couple gai à participer à ce séminaire, j'espère que plusieurs autres suivrons leurs exemples!

Les autres couples leurs sourirent gentiment et Dean en fut soulagé, il n'aurait pas aimer casser la gueule à l'un des homme présent pour défendre sa relation avec Castiel! Au moins ils étaient bien accueillis…Presque comme des stars…

- Bon…Alors je suis Dean Commença le chasseur - Moi et Emmanuel sommes en couple depuis quatre ans maintenant…

- Super! Dit Jenna - Et que voudrais-tu que ce séminaire apporte à ta relation amoureuse?

- Heu…

La barbe!

Lui et Castiel n'avait pas prévus de trouver LA raison pour laquelle ils s'inscrivaient à cette thérapie….

Il bafouilla

- Je voudrais que moi et Emmanuel ayons une relation plus ouverte, que nous communiquions un peu plus…. Improvisa-t-il

- Pardon? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils

- Emmanuel, à ton tour…Offrit la thérapeute

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que Dean viens de commenter! Dit-il en foudroyant celui-ci du regard

- Cet après -midi nous aurons notre première discussion thérapeutique et il sera temps de parler de vos mésententes, pour l'instant je voudrais que tu nous dise ce que tu attends de cette fin de semaine.

Dean croisa discrètement les doigts en souhaitant que l'ange ne lâche pas quelque chose du genre '' que nous attrapions la chose surnaturelle qui vide ses victimes de leur sang…

- Moi je voudrais que Dean et moi ayons une relation plus saine et beaucoup moins faites de mensonges! Annonça fièrement l'ange

- Quoi? S'irrita immédiatement le chasseur mais se tût en voyant tout les regards braqués sur lui

Après quelques autres paroles de bienvenue, Jenna les invita à prendre possession de leurs chambres et à visiter les lieux avant le repas du souper et leur première thérapie de groupe par la suite.

Dean guida son ange vers leur chambre et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était spacieuse et un énorme lit trônait au milieu.

- Super! Se réjoui-t-il en se laissant tomber sur celui-ci. Il jeta par la suite un regard à Castiel qui était resté immobile devant la porte

- Hé angelot, tu peux me dire ce qui t'a prit de dire que notre relation était faite de mensonge? T'avais drôlement l'air sérieux

- Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu dis que nous manquions de communication? Argumenta l'ange avec un air froissé que Dean connaissait bien, ce fameux air à la je-suis-un-puissant-ange-du-seigneur-et-tu-m'as-fâché-alors-gare-à-toi!

- Cass, j'improvisais! J'ai dites la première chose classique qui me venait à l'esprit! Tous les couples qui vont mal le sont à cause d'un manque de communication!

- Et nous aussi? Demanda piteusement l'ange en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

Dean se releva en position assise et sourit largement en tendant les bras vers son ange qui vint se blottir immédiatement dans ceux-ci

- Mais non, pas nous! Nous ça va super bien! On est passé à travers tant de choses Cass que notre couple est du béton! J'ai dû nous inventer un problème sinon nous n'aurions aucune raison de nous trouver ici!

- D'accord, alors j'ai peut-être menti un peu moi aussi…

- Un peu?

- J'ai menti…Mais je l'ai fait que parce que ça m'a froissé que tu dises cela!

- Bon je peux me faire pardonner? Demanda Dean en caressant sournoisement le jeans de l'ange, trouvant étrange de toucher ce tissu rêche sur son ange et non pas le coton de ses habituels pantalons.

- Je suis d'accord pour que tu te fasses pardonner…Approuva Castiel innocemment

- J'en doute pas…Que veux-tu? Je suis à ton service…Ton propre esclave sexuel

-Je n'aime pas ce terme…

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

- Tu sais que j'ai de la difficulté à exprimer ce que je veux au lit, Dean…

- Ha! Le mensonge effroyable que tu viens de dire! Tu sais TRÈS bien comment exprimer ce que tu veux sale ange menteur!

Castiel sourit et enleva son t-shirt

- Tu vois Cass? J'adore ce t-shirt, t'arrives à l'enlever si rapidement…Beaucoup mieux que cette fichue chemise! Je fini toujours par m'impatienter et arracher les boutons!

- La ferme Dean! Lui dit l'ange en le couchant sur le lit. Il s'assit alors sur le chasseur, les jambes chaque côtés de son corps et enleva le chandail de celui-ci, l'envoyant voler par-dessus son épaule.

Bon, Cass était d'humeur dominatrice…Pas de problème…

Il avait appris, avec le temps, que son ange avait deux personnalités au lit; le petit ange passif et curieux et le puissant soldat de Dieu qui savait ce qu'il voulait…

Et Dean était malléable…

Très malléable…

Il savait s'ajuster et tirer profit de…Chaque situation….

.

Castiel étant décidément de type deux aujourd'hui, il resta donc paresseusement étendu, attendant que l'ange finisse de lui arracher tout les vêtements de sur le corps, parcourant son cou de baisers féroces et affamés lorsqu'on cogna à la porte…

Castiel laissa tomber un grognement digne d'une bête sauvage

- Pas maintenant! Se plaignit-il

Dean ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était enchanté lui non plus, les choses s'apprêtaient à devenir de plus en plus intéressantes et un Castiel affamé était un Castiel de mauvais poils…

- Cass, laisses moi allez répondre…Sale petit obsédé! Castiel se laissa tomber sur le côté et Dean remit rapidement son t-shirt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Un des couples vu plus tôt le salua. Ils les invitaient, lui et Emmanuel, à faire une petite promenade dans le sentier de la foret envoisinante avant le souper

Dean accepta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens pour le plaisir mais il voulait faire cette marche histoire d'inspecter les lieux et ce serait moins louche de se faire accompagner d'un autre couple.

Le couple était dans la trentaine et se nommait Sally et Andrew. Ils étaient sympas et la conversation était facile.

Castiel était demeuré silencieux et discret et laissait Dean parler jusqu'à ce que Sally se tourne vers lui

- Et toi Emmanuel, que fais-tu dans la vie?

- Je suis comptable Dit Castiel machinalement

- Tu aimes?

- Pas du tout… Dit-il en regardant Dean fermement

- Ha tu vois, moi j'aurais juré que tu avais un emploi un peu plus dans les arts…Dit Andrew

- Ha oui? Pourquoi? S'intéressa Castiel

- Tu as…Je ne sais pas, un air rêveur qui me fait penser aux artistes…Tu aimes l'art?

- Michel-ange était un artiste incroyable…Dit Castiel

- Oui Approuva Sally

- Mais il avait un sale caractère…

- Pardon?

- Et vous? Coupa Dean avant que son ange ne s'enfonce encore plus

- Oh, moi je suis infirmière et Andrew travail dans une banque…Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici?

- Les morts étranges Dit aussitôt Castiel

- Heu?

- Ce que Emmanuel veut dire est que nous avons eu vent des morts étranges qui ont eu lieux ici mais qu'ensuite ça nous a donné l'idée de nous inscrire parce que notre couple en avait besoin…Pas vrai mon ange? Dit Dean en prenant celui-ci par la taille

- Des morts étranges? Demanda Sally avec de grands yeux

- Oui mais selon la police il s'agirait de règlements de compte alors à moins d'être affiliés avec la mafia, vous ne courrez aucun danger…

- Où à moins d'être des démons…Ajouta innocemment Castiel

- Je…Je ne crois pas être un démon….Dit Sally en souriant

- Bien sûr, de toute façon je l'aurais vu immédiatement Dit Castiel

Après cette petite marche, Dean décida qu'à l'avenir il ferait mieux de tenir son ange éloigné des autres participants. Castiel n'était pas prêt à côtoyer des humains normaux…Il avait encore besoin de pratique…Une petite centaine d'années peut-être….

.

.

Le souper fut agréable et Castiel se força visiblement à manger parce que Dean lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait agir en être humain. La première thérapie de groupe se fit dans la même salle que cet avant-midi-là avec ses chaises placées de façon circulaire.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Dean se jura qu'il avait eu raison toute sa vie de croire que les thérapies de couple étaient une vraie merde!

Chacun y alla de son accusation publique envers son partenaire, les disputes éclatèrent, les femmes éclataient en sanglots et cette Jenna faisait de l'argent avec cela…

Elle devint immédiatement sa première suspecte.

Il espérait que Castiel pense la même chose que lui, celui-ci observant tous et chacun avec attention.

Leurs tours vint trop rapidement au goût de Dean et il senti un silence énorme planer sur la salle, quelques fois troubler par un faible reniflement de la dernière femme à avoir pleuré…

- Et toi Dean…Quelle a été la première chose à t'avoir impressionné chez Emmanuel? Lui demanda Jenna et Dean se senti prit au piège

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire la vérité! Il savait que ce serait mal vu qu'il dise: _Sa capacité à boire un magasin d'alcool au complet ou L'ombre de ses ailes étaient vraiment flippantes la première fois que je l'ai vu!_

- Heu…Son intégrité? Jenna hocha la tête et cela l'encouragea à poursuivre- il est fidèle à ses convictions et ses valeurs sont nobles et je l'ai toujours admiré pour cela…

- Super, et toi Emmanuel? Qu'est-ce que tu as tout de suite aimé chez Dean?

- Son courage Dit aussitôt l'ange - Il en faut du courage pour survivre à l'enfer…

- L'enfer?

- Heu…Emmanuel m'a rencontré alors que j'étais dans une très vilaine phase de ma vie….Coupa Dean en jetant un regard sévère à Castiel qui l'ignora

- D'accord Continua la thérapeute - quelle a été selon toi Dean, le déclencheur de vos premiers problèmes en couple?

Hé merde!

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas parlé de cela avant de venir ici? Ils avaient été si occupés à construire une identité à Cass puis à faire des recherches sur le monstre potentiel qui sévissait ici qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à se forger des problèmes de couple!

Il se rappela que Bobby avait toujours eu une règle d'or; _si tu as besoin de bluffer fiston, reste toujours le plus prêt de la réalité, ça t'empêchera de t'embourber…._

- Bah…Emmanuel a un jour trahie ma confiance et je crois que ça a été le déclencheur…

- Trahie ta confiance? Pesta Castiel à ses côtés

- Tu voudrais dire quelque chose Emmanuel? Lui offrit Jenna avec un grand sourire

- Oui!

- Vas-y mollo! Chuchota Dean en voyant que son ange semblait en avoir soudainement lourd sur le cœur…Cass se rappelait qu'ils jouaient un rôle non?

- Je trouve que TRAHIR SA CONFIANCE est un grand mot!

- Monsieur Joue à Dieu mais c'est pas grave? Pesta Dean en baissant la voix pour que seul Castiel l'entente

- Je savais bien que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment pardonné Dean! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait qui t'a véritablement blessé mais bien que J'OSE faire quelque chose contre ta permission! Tu es tellement possessif!

- Ok! Ça va! Se fâcha Dean. Il ignorait si Cass jouait un jeu ou s'il était sérieux mais il n'aimait pas cela

Jenna décida d'intervenir

- Emmanuel dit que tu es possessif Dean, crois-tu l'être?

- Quoi? Mais non! Je suis très attaché aux gens que j'aime mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis possessif!

Castiel croisa fermement les bras contre sa poitrine et l'évita du regard…

- Emmanuel ne semble pas d'accord…Continua Jenna

- Et bien Emmanuel peux bien aller se faire f….

-Ha oui? S'écria celui-ci outré - Pourquoi est-ce toujours ta réponse à tout lorsque tu ne sais plus quoi dire Dean?

- Je sais très bien quoi dire je te dis d'aller te faire foutre!

- Ce n'est pas une réponse! C'est le cri d'un homme borné!

- Borné moi?

- Tu en es la définition toute crachée!

- Parce que tu fais de l'humour maintenant? Laisses-moi te dire que ton humour est aussi à chier que tes aptitudes sociales mon pauvre!

- Cesses de me dénigrer tout le temps!

- La vérité choque hein?

- Je t'emmerde Dean! Je maudis le jour où je t'ai délivré de la perdition et suis devenu amoureux de toi! Lui cria Castiel, ses yeux lançant des éclaires

- Ne blasphème pas, papa risque de se fâcher!

- C'est ça! Continu à être méchant avec moi! Après tout j'ai eu des années pour m'habituer!

Le coup était bas et atteint Dean en plein cœur

- T'es injuste! L'accusa-t-il, blessé

- Ok! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui Les coupa Jenna avec un grand sourire qui n'allait pas avec les visages autour d'elle -Rendez-vous demain à 10h00. Entre temps, je veux que vous réfléchissiez à ce que représente votre conjoint pour vous et à ce qu'il ou elle a changé dans votre vie…Bonne nuit à tous.

Dean se leva immédiatement, suivi de près par Castiel et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers leur chambre

.

Dean était en colère contre Castiel et ça semblait être réciproque. L'ange s'était assit sur le bout du lit et l'ignorait.

- Tu vas me faire la tête maintenant? Lui reprocha Dean Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et Dean savait parfaitement que le pauvre ange n'avait pas du tout comprit la référence mais il ne dit rien…Trop fier.

Dean soupira et sortit son cellulaire pour appeler Sam et lui donner des nouvelles sur le déroulement de la journée. Sam continuait ses recherches de son côté, Garth l'ayant rejoint pour l'aider mais ils n'avançaient pas vraiment non plus

- Bon sang que Bobby me manque! Soupira Dean en fermant son téléphone. Castiel posa les yeux sur lui et cette fois-ci la colère avait fait place à la tristesse.

- Dean? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

- Oui Cass?

- Pourquoi nous nous sommes fâchés l'un contre l'autre tout à l'heure?

- Parce que ce genre de thérapie de groupe ne fait que cela; foutre la merde!

- Mais…Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dites des choses que je ne pensait pas alors que je t'aime?

Dean senti une douce chaleur l'envahir à ces mots.

Castiel ne lui disait pas souvent cela et lorsqu'il le faisait, ça avait un de ces impacts sur lui!

Il se rapprocha du lit, s'assit près de l'ange et le serra contre lui. Castiel se laissa fondre contre lui en soupirant d'aise

- Je t'aime aussi angelot…Et moi non plus je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi et je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps à propos de cette histoire de Dieu

- Et moi je ne crois pas que tu sois possessif…C'est seulement que tu aimes intensément…

- Peut-être parce que je perd tout ceux que j'aime… Dit le chasseur en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'ange

- Tu ne les perds pas Dean… Ils sont au paradis et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle!

C'était rassurant, vraiment, la pensée que les gens qu'il aimait était à un endroit si accessible pour Castiel….

- Je ne veux plus qu'on se chicane Dean… Commença Castiel en parcourant son visage de baisers

- Alors on a qu'à se réconcilier…Je connais une excellente façon…

.

Castiel avait reprit son appétit gâchée de tout à l'heure et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la totalité du corps du chasseur. Son ange n'était plus seulement débordant de passion mais aussi de tendresse et du désir de se faire pardonner et de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui.

Ça promettait!

Cette fois-ci Dean ne laisserait personne les interrompre. Ses vêtements lui furent retirés brusquement par magie et il jeta un regard sévère à un Castiel à l'air innocent

- Cass! Je déteste quand tu fais cela! Préviens-moi au moins!

- Désolé… L'ange claqua des doigts et se retrouva nu à son tour

- Et maintenant? C'est plus juste non?

Dean rigola et le tira vers lui

- Cass, si nous avons du sexe ici, tout le monde va savoir que nous nous sommes réconciliés…

- Ha oui? Pourquoi?

- Parce que pour un ange t'es drôlement débauché!

- C'est quoi débauché? Lui demanda innocemment l'ange en le regardant dans les yeux et Dean craqua

- Et puis on s'en fiche! Viens ici _Sexy angel!_

Il 'embrassa passionnément et avec ferveur. Il ne se souvenait plus s'il avait mit le loquet à la porte et oublia soudainement toute idée de se lever pour vérifier lorsque son ange descendit les lèvres vers le creux de son cou pour se mettre à le mordiller gentiment, juste comme il aimait qu'il le fasse.

Tant pis!

Si quelqu'un entrait (ce qui serait très mal élevé) Il aurait droit à une démonstration gratuite de porno gaie sans annonce publicitaire.

Les choses devinrent de plus en plus fiévreuses entre eux, comme elles le devenaient toujours. Dean savait que tout couple commençait avec une sexualité débordante puis que les choses ralentissaient par la suite pour atteindre une sorte de plateau mais avec Cass, la phase_ Lune de miel _ne s'était jamais apaisée…

Est-ce qu'il s'en plaignait?

Nom de Dieu Non!

Il se demandait tout de même si ça provenait du fait que Cass était un ange ou si c'était seulement cette chimie exceptionnelle qu'il y avait entre eux.

Ils étaient tout deux pantelants de désir et avait déjà complètement désordonné le lit parfaitement préparé par leurs mouvements continus. Castiel le rendait fou de ses touchers et chaque fois qu'il réussissait à l'étendre contre le matelas sous lui et qu'il croyait avoir enfin gagné la lutte, l'ange le renversait facilement pour ensuite l'emprisonner sous lui.

Au bout d'un temps, Dean en eut assez de cette lutte

- Merde Cass! Je suis qu'un humain! Arrête de m'émoustiller comme ça!

- Comme quoi? Demanda l'ange en descendant dangereusement sa bouche vers le sexe du chasseur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment lorsque son ange le prit dans sa bouche.

Le sale petit chérubin se permit même de ricaner

- Et c'est moi qu'on va entendre Dean?

- Peste à plumes! Arrête pas!

- Pour la centième fois Dean; je n'ai pas de plumes!

- M'en fiche!

Il laissa Castiel œuvrer sur lui, lui démontrant, encore une fois, à quel point cet ange apprenait rapidement! Castiel n'avait techniquement pas à reprendre son souffle alors les fellations qu'il donnait étaient…Simplement à mourir de bonheur…

Dean en était présentement à ces pensées, laissant l'ange faire de lui une chose gémissante et sans plus aucune retenue lorsqu'il se retira sans prévenir.

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu vif de son amant qui lui souriait

- Nous sommes réconciliés maintenant? Demanda-t-il innocemment

Dean grogna de dépit

- Pas si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé espèce de petit agace à plumes…

- Et le mot magique?

- Par pitié Cass!

- J'ai autre chose en tête…Sourit l'ange en claquant des doigts et faisant apparaître un tube de lubrifiant

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Cass? Rigola Dean

- Pas assez à mon goût…Dit l'ange en ouvrant le tube pour y tremper ses doigts.

- Alors je t'aime….Je t'aime et… Il se tut brusquement en sentant un doigt de son amant le pénétrer

- Hé! Prévient la prochaine fois! Haleta-t-il

- Tu étais occupé…

- À te dire que je t'aimais oui! Ton romantisme laisses à désirer! Grogna-t-il tandis que la sensation dee pression en lui se transformait doucement en un plaisir lancinant

- Mais je t'aime aussi Dean…J'Irais jusqu'à arracher ma propre grâce pour toi, tu le sais bien

- Poursuis seulement ce que tu es en train de faire! Le pria le chasseur et Castiel obtempéra, rajoutant un doigt, puis deux et pressant avec insistance sur ce point en Dean qui le rendait de plus en plus fou.

La première fois qu'il avait laissé Castiel lui faire cela, ça lui avait prit un bon moment avant d'admettre que, finalement il adorait cette sensation. C'était dans leur tout début, lorsque Castiel devenait à peine familier avec le sexe.

Depuis, l'ange était devenu un pro et leurs relations sexuelles se faisaient en alternance, la plupart du temps.

Castiel demeurait tout de même toujours plus patient que lui (Un millier d'années, ça devait compter!) et Dean devait toujours finir par le supplier de cesser de jouer avec lui et de le prendre. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente.

Il agrippa l'ange par les épaules et le tira sur lui. Castiel posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front du chasseur avant de le pénétrer doucement. Il le laissa s'ajuster quelques secondes et lorsque Dean lui fit signe que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Castiel amorça un rythme qui leur était familier et que tout deux adorait.

- Plus de disputes Dean? Lui souffla son ange à l'oreille. Dean le serra fortement de ses bras et l'embrassa pour tenter de le faire taire même s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Castiel n'avait jamais comprit le concept de Ne -pas- converser- en- baisant.

L'ange se tut tout de même quelques minutes et Dean renforça sa prise sur lui, le poussant à aller plus vite. Il était déjà en sueur et se sentait presque à la limite, déjà, ce qui était embarrassant.

Castiel fini par obtempérer à sa demande muette et augmenta la cadence. La chambre fut bientôt empli de ses plaintes de plaisir et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête des voisins.

- Dean?

- Caaasss! Pas de question maintenant!

- C'est seulement que…

- Continu à gémir! C'est plus approprié! Lui cria Dean en sentant le plaisir devenir de plus en plus aigue en lui

Castiel ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'en donna à cœur joie. Dean avait atteint un point de non retour et renonça à toute pensée concrète lorsque la main de son amant se posa sur son sexe et se mit à le caresser. Il vint après seulement trois mouvements et gémit d'extase. Castiel le suivit presque immédiatement en poussant un gémissement digne d'un acteur de porno. Il se laissant ensuite tomber sur le chasseur…Presque épuisé…

Dean reprit son souffle et caressant les cheveux de son ange

- J'adore Cass, on dirait presque tu vas t'endormir quand tu es comme ça…Sourit-il

Castiel remonta son visage à la hauteur du sien et l'embrassa amoureusement

- Je ne veux plus jamais me disputer avec toi Dean…

- Bah…Le sexe de réconciliation a des avantages, tu ne trouves pas?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et alla répondre quelque chose lorsque le cellulaire de Dean sonna. Il fouilla dans la pile de vêtements près de son lit et répondit, Castiel couchant sa tête contre sa poitrine

- Dean?

- Hé Sam!

- Tu viens de baiser hein? Tu as ta voix de post sexe!

- Je plaide coupable…

- Bon…T'es concentré?

- Je t'écoute Répondit le chasseur en caressant distraitement le dos de son ange

- Bon…Moi et Garth venons de trouver ce qui a probablement tué les deux couples…

Dean aurait dû être plus curieux mais il n'en avait réellement pas la force et ne fit que continuer à cajoler Castiel

- Ha oui?

- Ha oui? C'est tout? Dis, c'était bon à ce point ? Lui reprocha Sam

- Tu as pas idée…Mais continu, je t'écoute

- Bon, c'est une Amorite…

- Hein?

- Je t'épargne l'effort de penser. Papa n'en parle pas dans son journal…Elles sont rares…Elle prennent possession d'un corps humain et se nourrissent du sang de gens amoureux…

- Une sorte de cupidon maléfique?

- Pas vraiment…Ce qui l'intéresse c'est de créer la dispute entre deux êtres qui s'aiment PUIS de les boire….

- Et être une thérapeute dans un séminaire pour couples en difficulté doit être terriblement pratique….

- Tu penses à quelqu'un?

- Je sais exactement qui c'est…

- Est-ce que toi et Cass vous êtes disputé?

- Un peu mais c'est amplement réglé maintenant Dit-il en déposant un baisé sur la tête de Castiel qui laissa échapper un petit soupire de bien-être contre sa poitrine

- Pour la tuer il suffit d'un pieu béni et trempé dans le sang d'une personne amoureuse et de lui planter dans le cœur…

- Du gâteau quoi…

- Si tu le dis…Tu comptes le faire? Genre maintenant? S'impatienta Sam

- Dans quelques minutes…T'en fait pas… Sur ce il raccrocha

- C'est une Amorite mon ange. Annonça-t-il

- Oui? D'accord….On y va alors? Demanda-t-il paresseusement

-Ouaip…Au boulot angelot!

.

Lorsque tout fut terminé et qu'ils retrouvèrent Sam Et Garth au motel, Sam lui demanda discrètement comment c'était de se disputer avec un ange…

- Bah…Ils savent où frapper mais la réconciliation en vaut le coup!

.

**Prochain rendez-vous….Au menu j'hésite encore à écrire un avant dernier chapitre sur '' comment sortir un ange'' ou terminer avec mon petit chapitre final sur noel…**

**Tourlou!**


	10. Comment fêter noel avec un ange

Comment fêter Noël avec un ange

**.**

**Bon, j'ai tardée…Travail oblige….Je tenait à terminer ce petit guide avant Nœl…**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit! Je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance des fêtes! (à la québécoise hé hé)**

.

-Tu crois vraiment que nous avons tout ce qui nous faut? Demanda pour la centième fois Dean à son fère.

Sam soupira de dépit sur le siège passager de l'impala

- Mais oui Dean! Tu sais, fêter noël n'est pas si sorcier! Ce que tu ne ferais pas pour ton petit ange hein!

- C'est pas seulement pour Cass! Je veux fêter un vrai noël cette année, en famille...On aurait dû faire cela lorsque Bobby était en vie...Cette année j'emmerde tout les vampires et les loups-garous de la planète! On va se faire une super fête toi, moi et Cass!

- Dommage que Garth n'ai pas pu venir... Dit Sam

- Oui...Mais remplacer Bobby c'est pas de la tarte...Le pauvre type s'en sort bien...

- Il serait ravi de t'entendre!

- C'est pas quelque chose qu'on se dit entre chasseurs!

- C'est chic de sa part de nous avoir prêtée cette maison pour les fêtes!

- Oui approuva Dean en stationnant la voiture devant une petite maison de style coloniale

- Cass ne sait rien? Demanda Sam

- Non, je lui ai dit d'arroser la dinde toutes les trente minutes mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait de lien entre Dinde et Nous-allons-fêter-noel...

- Cass? Arroser la dinde? C'est normal que je m'inquiète? demanda Sam

Dean regarda la maison un moment

- À ce que je vois, il ne semble pas y avoir de feu...

- Alors Cass ne sait rien du tout? Demanda à nouveau Sam

- Non, j'ai seulement dit que nous allions faire des achats…Je ne crois même pas qu'il se rende compte que nous sommes le 24 décembre. Tu connais Cass et son sens du temps!

- Oui...Bon, nous avons une tonne de choses à sortir de la voiture...Allons-y

.

.

Castiel les observait faire des aller-retour de la voiture à la maison avec les bras emplis de milles et une chose et demanda aux frères s'il pouvait les aider.

- Non! Lui dit Dean - Reste à l'intérieur et n'oublis pas de surveiller la dinde...Nous avons une surprise pour toi

À ce mot, le visage de l'ange s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire. Il adorait les surprises!

Il retourna donc devant le poêle où cuisait la dinde et continua à l'observer sans ciller.

Dean vint le rejoindre après un moment et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière.

- Cass?

- Oui Dean?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as observé cette dinde comme ça depuis deux heures?

- Et elle n'a pas bougée Dean... Lui dit fièrement l'ange

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et embrassa le pauvre ange dans le creux du cou

- Désolé angelot, j'aurais dû te spécifier que tu n'avais pas besoin de rester le visage contre la vitre du poêle...

L'ange se tourna et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

- En effet...Je ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi une volaille morte demandait autant de surveillance...Est-elle ensorcelée

- Non Cass...C'est un malentendu...Viens au salon

- D'accord

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Sam sortait un amoncellement de lumières de noël, de guirlandes et de babioles de toutes sortes et un sapin de bon calibre était couché sur le plancher.

- Il y a un arbre dans la maison...Fit calmement remarquer Castiel

- Ce sera notre sapin de noël Cass! Lui dit fièrement Dean en commençant à installer celui-ci avec l'aide de Sam.

L'ange les regarda avec curiosité.

Lorsque le sapin fut solidement installé, Dean et Sam déballèrent les ornements qu'ils avaient achetés. Dean alla vers l'ange consterné et lui déposa une boule de noël dans la main

- Nous allons fêter Noël cette année Cass...L'année dernière nous ne l'avons pas fait mais cette année nous allons faire les choses en grand...

- Fêter Noël? demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté - Comme les gens dans les films?

- En plein ça...Ça te dit?

- Bien sûr! Vous aller m'apprendre?

- Mais oui...Commences par nous aider à décorer le sapin...

- Pourquoi un sapin de Noel Dean?

- C'est une tradition...Et demanda pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

Castiel s'avança vers l'énorme sapin et y accrocha la boule rouge que Dean lui avait donnée. Il participa à la décoration encore quelques minutes sans rien dire, souriant avec les frères et semblant partager leur joie. Lorsqu'il ne trouva plus de boule à accrocher il tendit la main vers une autre boite et fronça les sourcils.

- Dean? Sam? Il n'y a plus de boules, il ne reste que ces petites choses ici...

Sam regarda la maison de plâtre que tenait l'ange et sourit

- C'est pour le village...

- Le village?

- Oui, un village sous l'arbre avec des petites maisons et des personnages

- Mais pourquoi?

-Pour rien, juste parce que c'est amusant!

L'idée de faire le village venait de Sam (Dean n'ayant aucune patience pour ce genre de chose) et le benjamin se coucha par terre pour commencer à agencer son village sur le drap blanc qu'il avait posé sous le sapin. Castiel l'observa un long moment avec curiosité puis s'étendit sur le ventre à ses côtés pour mieux regarder le village qui prenait forme. Sam plaça finalement l'église puis la crèche de Noël au centre

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Castiel en pointant la crèche du doigt

- Mais tu sais Cass! Dit Dean - La crèche où Jésus est né? Avec l'étoile, les animaux qui le réchauffe et tout?

- Jésus est né en juillet...Dit seulement l'ange

- Bah...Restons s'en aux traditions d'accord?

- Mais Dean! Je ne comprends pas cette tradition de '' fêter Noël…''

Dean soupira et prit doucement l'ange par la main et l'emmena dans la pièce voisine

- Cass…Que Noël soit ou non la fête de Jésus ou que Jésus ait ou non existé ça n'a vraiment aucune importance…

- Alors pourquoi? Demanda L'ange

- Regarde Sam…. Dit calmement le chasseur et l'ange obéit, regarda le jeune Winchester, toujours à plat ventre sur le sol à installer sa crèche de Noël et Dean poursuivi

- Tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je n'avais pas vu Sammy avec un sourire aussi stupide au visage?

- Hé! J'ai entendu! Protesta Sam mais Dean l'ignora

- On s'en tient aux traditions aujourd'hui Cass simplement parce que ça nous rend heureux…Et que cette année on a décidés qu'on le méritait….

Castiel fronça les sourcils

- Mais…Mais vous méritez toujours d'être heureux Dean….

- Cette années j'avais aussi envie de te faire partager ça…Parce que…Bah…. Dean se mettait inlassablement à bafouiller chaque fois qu'il devait parler de ses sentiments et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté

- Parce que tu m'aimes Dean?

- C'est ça… Dit le chasseur rapidement en voulant changer de sujet

- Mais Dean...Pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise de dire ces mots? Je n'ai aucune difficulté à dire que je t'aime… Répliqua l'ange

- Je suis un mec et c'est comme ça…Bon, ramène ton petit derrière à plumes, on va avoir besoin de ton aide pour installer les lumières…

.

.

Les lumières du sapin furent rapidement installées même si Sam et Dean passèrent leur temps à s'obstiner sur tout

- Attention où tu mets tes lumières! Maugréa le benjamin - Et attention! Tu viens d'écraser une des maisons!

- Mais il y en a partout de tes putains de maisons! C'est pas un village que tu as fait mais un vrai continent!

- Tu bougonnes parce que tu sais très bien que TOI, tu n'aurais jamais eu la patience de le faire

- J'ai de la patience pour les choses qui comptent!

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui comptent alors!

- Je ne suis pas impatient!

- C'est toi qui le dis! Je serais curieux de demander à ton petit ami….

- Mêles pas Cass à ça!

- Mais je suis d'accord avec Sam Dean, il est vrai que tu démontres parfois de l'impatience…

- Parfois? T'es trop sympa Cass! Rigola Sam

- La ferme Sam! Et Merci Cass!

- De rien Dean Répondit l'ange sans avoir, bien sûr, comprit le sarcasme

La décoration de l'arbre fut terminé, ne resta plus qu'à installer l'ange de plastique au sommet…Ce qui valu à Castiel des tonnes de blagues qu'il ne comprit pas, évidemment

Il regarda ensuite les frères trimballer des paquets emballés au pied de l'arbre et pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté

- Est-ce que c'est des paquets de Noël?

- Des cadeaux Cass, répondit Sam

- Que veux-tu dire Sam?

- C'est des cadeaux…Des choses qu'on offre aux gens à noël expliqua patiemment

Castiel regarda les boites emballés avec fascination

- Oh! Ce doit être bien de recevoir une aussi belle boite….

Les frères se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, découragés

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant d'expliquer, à son ange, un autre des grands mystères de la vie

- Cass…Il y a quelque chose dans les boites tu sais…le cadeau c'est ce qui a à l'intérieur et non pas la boite elle-même…

Castiel resta silencieux un moment et regarda les cadeaux avec un intérêt renouvelée

- Ha oui?

- Oui

Tel un gamin, l'ange s'agenouilla devant les cadeaux et en prit un dans ses mains

- OH! Il est écrit '' À Sam de Dean'' Sam! Ce cadeau est à toi! Dit-il emballé

- Je sais Dit le benjamin sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air si enfantin de son beau-frère angélique

- Et celui-là est à toi Dean! Déclara l'ange en regardant un autre cadeau. Son visage s'assombrit soudainement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il resta silencieux

- Cass? Angelot? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Dean inquiet

- Il y a que…J'aurais aimé faire des cadeaux aussi…Les emballer et vous les offrir… la voix de l'ange était si triste que Dean regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir mit l'ange au courant de toute cette histoire de Noel… Mais il avait tellement voulu lui faire une surprise.

Il posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de l'ange

- Hé Cass…Ce n'est pas grave…L'important c'est que tu sois là, avec moi et Sam…

- Mais j'aurais voulu…

- Tu ne savais pas… Se mêla Sam en posant une main sur l'autre épaule de l'ange - Et Dean voulait que toute cette journées soit une surprise pour toi…Allez! Souris! Et regardes cette boite-là!

Le poussa le benjamin en lui pointant un cadeau emballé de papier avec des petits anges souriants dessus

Castiel le prit délicatement dans ses mains et retrouva immédiatement le sourire

- C'est écrit '' à Cass de Sam!'' Annonça-t-il joyeusement puis il se retourna vers le chasseur

- Tu m'as fait un cadeau!

- Mais oui…Et celui-là est de Dean

L'ange prit les deux cadeaux contre lui

- Je peux regarder ce qu'il y a dans les boites maintenant?

- Non! Lui dit Dean - Pas avant minuit

- mais Dean! C'est dans beaucoup trop de temps!

- Et puis?

- Mais je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans les boites maintenant!

- Pour un ange immortel t'es drôlement impatient angelot! ET N'UTILISE PAS TON MOJO POUR REGARDER À TRAVERS LE PAPIER!

Castiel soupira de dépit et posa les deux boites au pied du sapin.

.

Vers 20h00, les frères décidèrent qu'il était temps de se mettre à table. La dinde était cuite à point et Sam ( avec l'aide parfois plus nuisante qu'aidante) de Cass avait fait cuire des pommes de terre et des légumes tandis que Dean s'était occupé de la tarte. La table fut mise et bien qu'elle n'était pas agrémentée de couverts chics ils s'en contentèrent. Les frères se servirent une généreuse portion de nourriture et Dean rempli une assiette plus raisonnable à l'ange.

- Tu dois goûter ça Cass Lui dit Dean avant que Castiel est pu protester.

- Moui! Approuva Sam, la bouche pleine

- C'est quoi ce truc? Demanda l'ange en posant un doigt sur une substance quelconque dans son assiette

- De la farce Lui répondit Dean

- C'est pourquoi?

- Pour manger!

- Et ça?

- De la dinde…Lui dit Sam puis il éclata de rire - Dean! Tu lui as donné une aile!

- Et puis?

- C'est presque malsain mec! On ne donne pas une aile à un ange!

Dean éclata de rire et Castiel les regarda, sans comprendre.

Dean et Sam se régalèrent comme des rois, firent honneur à la nourriture et à l'alcool et s'amusèrent à se remémorer de veilles anecdotes tandis que Castiel les regardait en souriant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute cette histoire de '' Noel'' mais de voir les deux chasseurs heureux suffisait à le rendre heureux aussi. Après deux heures, il demanda tout de même s'il pouvait ENFIN ouvrir ses cadeaux

-Non Angelot! Le gronda Dean qui commençait à être un peu grisé par l'alcool

- Mais pourquoi Dean!

-Parce que Noel est dans deux heures seulement et que tu es un très vilain ange de demander sans cesse tes cadeaux ainsi! Si tu n'arrêtes pas je devrai te donner la fessée

Sam s'étouffa presque avec sa gorgée de bière

- Hé! Vous ne jouez pas au père noël et au vilain petit ange devant moi ok!

- Quelle bonne idée de jeu érotique! Merci Sam! Rigola Dean

- Je ne comprends pas… Dit Castiel, confus

- Je t'expliquerai cette nuit! Lui dit Dean avec un clin d'œil qui fit rigoler Sam

- Je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre des bouchons dans les oreilles cette nuit, non?

- C'est ça Sammy

- Bah…C'est noël….Je serai gentil et ne frapperai même pas dans le mur pour vous faire taire

- T'es trop sympa!

- De rien frèrôt, ce sera un deuxième cadeau…

- En parlant de cadeau…Ne serait-il pas…

- À MINUIT Cass! Lui crièrent les deux frères de même voix.

.

.

Minuit arriva enfin.

- Joyeux Nœl! S'écria Sam avant d'enlacer son frère et Castiel. Ils se servirent tout trois une coupe de champagne et trinquèrent (Même si Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi il devait frapper son verre contre celui des autres.)

Dean se sentait parfaitement heureux. Son frère était avec lui, tout souriant. Son ange était là, bien vivant et si…lui-même. Le repas avait été excellent, le sapin était magnifique…Il était parfaitement et totalement heureux…

Il ne pu empêcher l'énorme sourire niais qu'il avait au visage tandis qu'il enlaça son ange par derrière, passant ses bras autour de celui-ci et posant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Sam les regarda en souriant

- Vous êtes vraiment parfaits ensemble…

- Tu trouves? Demanda Dean en serrant plus fortement son ange contre lui

- Ouaip… Et je ne le redirai pas lorsque je serai à jeun alors profites du moment…

- Je suis bien, là, maintenant! Dit Dean

- Je le suis aussi Dit Castiel

- C'est vrai angelot? Alors je me débrouille bien comme petit ami?

- Mais bien sûr Dean…

- C'est que tu es tout un défi…

- Pardon?

- Mais oui…Fréquenter un ange c'est pas pour les amateurs! J'estime m'être bien débrouiller…Tu sais quoi Cass?

- Non Dean

- Je crois que je devrais écrire un livre là-dessus. Tu sais, pour aider d'autres chasseurs comme moi qui pourraient devenir eux aussi éperdument amoureux d'un ange…

- Comme si les anges étaient si difficiles à comprendre!

- Vous êtes extrêmement difficiles à comprendre! Tu sais comment j'intitulerais mon livre?

- Tu n'es pas drôle Dean…

-_ Le petit guide pratique de la fréquentation d'un ange_

- Tu es injuste Dean!

.

.

**Voilà pour nos deux choupinous!**

**Je retourne à l'écriture de ma fic beaucoup moins légère après avoir prit de petites vacances pour rigoler…**

**Je me suis bien amuser!**

**Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses avec un petit anges et deux petits chasseurs qui vont en voir de toutes les couleurs dans pour la grâce d'un ange deux (faute d'un titre plus original)**

**Merci à tous**

**Joyeux noël!**


End file.
